The Path of Light (Book One of the Choice of An Uchiha)
by DawnxAingeal
Summary: When an angel and her brother are thrown back in Kakashi's life, she is forced to go through the chain of events that surround and consume Squad Seven. It's only when the angel gets close to Sasuke that he realizes she has an ulterior motive. But remember, everyone has their secrets. Even one who could be called an angel.
1. Angelic Secrets

In The Path of Light, you'll see the Naruto series through a pair of new eyes. Alai Tyiadain is looking for someone specific when she is thrown on team 7 with Kakashi in an attempt to keep her safe. Travel with Alai in this story to see how one little girl with a bow and arrow, can change everything. This is originally a different story named Angelic Secrets, something that I created back in 2008, I tossed it and decided to remake the whole thing, only similarity is the name of the story and character. I do not own Naruto, just my OC's and their background story. ~DawnxAingeal 


	2. A Shattering Entrance

We'd been tracking Zabuza Momochi for hours and my legs were sore from how long I've sat in one place. He has a different target at the moment, but that doesn't mean that he won't come back after us. Best to get him now while he's distracted right? I glanced over to my brother Kalen and asked, "Who is his target?" Keeping his focus on the group in front of us he whispered, "That old guy there, his name is Tazuna." "Wonder why Zabuza's after him..." I quietly questioned. "Who cares!? Point is we gotta keep an eye on 'em!" Nema yelled, his outburst was rewarded with a glare from me and a punch from my brother.

"Shut it Houzuki, do you want us to get caught?" Nema rubbed the place on his head where Kalen had struck him, "Ass! and how will we get caught? We searched the area, Zabuza's not here." "Kakashi Hatake is though, we don't want him thinking we're after the old man." Kalen answered in an aggitated tone, he was getting annoyed with explaining things. Nema replied with, "Woah! that's the copy cat ninja? Who are the brats?" I ignored Nema's questions for the moment as I caught a cell of unknown ninja setting a trap up ahead of Kakashi's team. "Caught that Kalen?"

"Leave it alone Alai, Zabuza's our concern, not a rookie genin team." "But that rookie genin team is protecting Tazuna." "Who is Zabuza's current target." Nema and I teamed up on Kalen like we typically did. "Fine, don't let Kakashi see you two." "What!? I'm going alone!" I argued, he simply looked at me and said, "I'm letting you help, but your not going alone." "He's got a point Ali, better not go alone." I was going to argue more when I saw how close the team was getting to the trap so I gave up. "Alai 0, Kalen 1" I pouted as Nema and I ran ahead, "Technically, since you convinced him to let you go, it's Ali 1, Kalen 1" He smiled which made me smile. "I knew there was a reason you're my best friend."

We got ourselves in a good look out spot, so that if the team is in trouble, or Tazuna is attacked we can jump in un-noticed. They were all mumbling until the blonde kid got in an argument with the other boy. I glanced at the kids as they walked by. Kakashi definatly noticed the puddle, which meant he knew it was coming. As he made a shadow clone and waited I caught the back of the raven haired kids shirt.

"Uchiha" I muttered, he must be the last one. "Hey, I though-" Nema whispered but I cut him off quickly. "They left him alive, now shush silly, we can't get caught." We watched in silence as the hidden ninja attacked "Kakashi" making the Genin freak out over their sensei. The pink haired girl ran over to Tazuna to protect him as the Uchiha took action. He was skilled, but cocky. He let one of the ninja go right for the blonde kid.

Just as the enemy ninja got near the scared rookie, I pulled out my bow and readied a shot. Nema started to protest when we saw Kakashi appear. I then heard a slight whistle from Kalen, the copy-cat ninja would be able to handle this now. "Didn't need you did they?" Kalen smirked, thinking he was right. "I wanted to be there incase they got Tazuna, but Kalen. An Uchiha is traveling with them." He stiffened at my statement. After a moment he asked hestitantly, "Is it?"

"I don't know, he's young though..." Nema looked at us worried, he knew little of it, but he didn't want us to lose sight of our current target. "Guys, what about Zabuza?" That brought me back to our situation along with Kalen, he nodded and said, "We should go on ahead, he'll target them soon." We followed quietly.

"We've been camped out here for an hour! are you sure?" Nema whined, I giggled and Kalen sighed, I explained again, "Yes, I felt Zabuza's presence here only a short time ago." "Chakra" Nema corrected, I looked at him and said, "Same thing." "Nope, as your teacher I DEMAND you say chakra!" he stuck his tongue out at me, "If she says chakra will you shut up?" Kalen asked, clearly irritated. "Yes, yes I will." Nema said in a matter of fact tone. I got a glare from Kalen before I pouted. "Never." I folded my arms and looked away with a stubborn attitude. "BUT ALI!" Nema shouted and suddenly a kunai was thrown our way, making us react quickly.

I pulled out my bow and readied myself as Kalen grabbed my best friend and muffled his speaking. "You just got us caught moron." Kalen seethed as Nema tried (and failed) to breath, I looked at who was around. Zabuza or his lackey don't use kunai. So who was it? "Naruto stop scaring me!" a girl yelled, "Both of you quiet, you'll get us caught." A boy retorted.

I turned my head to catch sight of Kakashi and his team, the blonde one was throwing kunai's everytime he heard a noise. He even came close to hitting a rabbit, which he then cuddle and apologized to it. I sighed, lowered my bow and returned to Kalen and Nema's side. "It's just the genin kid, he's scared-" "GET DOWN!" we jumped into position, recognizing Kakashi's voice commanding his team. We looked down to catch Zabuza's sword fly right by our tree, close call much.

It wasn't much longer before their presence arrived. "So both of his targets are here." We all froze, the voice behind us was none other than Zabuza's lackey, Haku. "Are you protecting the bridge builder as well?" he asked in his usual monotone voice. "Nope, just looking for you." Nema grinned wide. He wanted to beat Zabuza for his place as one of the seven swordsman. "Nema." He connected with Nema's eyes and shifted quickly to me, Nema understood as did I, he was telling Nema to get me out of here. My eyes widened as I protested. "What!? I'm staying here with you. We've been here waiting for them!" He wasn't making me leave now, "We're in this together Kalen, come on-" Nema started but Kalen interrupted him, "They know we were here, it's obviously a trap, we'll get them later. Besides, I can handle Haku on my own."

Before I could say anything else I heard Nema sigh and pick me up. He didn't say anything until my brother was out of sight. "He'll be fine, he just wants to keep you safe, we both do Ali." "But-" "But nothing, you know that if you use Talon or tire yourself out then you may not be able to run when we fight Zabuza." "I wasn't going to use him!" I shouted, waited a moment, and then continued "I'm going back Nema!" I wiggled until I felt his grip loosen, when I finally escaped I tried to book it, but was stopped when I felt a hand hit the back of my neck. "Sorry Ali..." I heard just before I blacked out.

"Kakashi Sensei!" echoed through the forest, waking me up. "What? Where-NEMA HOW DARE YOU!" I shouted realizing that Nema had knocked me out. I was on his back and he was already running in the direction of the scream. "Hate me later, I'm worried about your brother, he hasn't come back yet." He said in a serious tone. "I can run, let's go find him." I said, understanding the situation, he stopped long enough to put me down. We ran as fast as our feet would take us to the last place we saw my older brother.

When we finally got there, what I was almost made my knee's buckle beneath me. Kalen was resting against a tree, with needles sticking out of his limbs. He was still alive, but he was definatly unconcious. "Kalen!" I ran over to him, pulling the needles out of my brother. Nema came up behind me and cursed. "Stupid moron."

After hours of hiding in the woods, Kalen woke up. Nema had moved him until we found a small clearing. "Ali! He's awake!" Nema exclaimed, making me ignore the food I was cooking on the fire. "Kalen! Your alright!" "I should beat you right now." Nema threatened, Kalen smirked and replied, "I was fine until he used this new jutsu on me." "New jutsu?" Nema and I questioned in unison. "He pulled up all these mirrors, he was so fast. there was no way I could beat him without someone outside the mirrors." He explained. Nema muttered "A blood line limit." we both turned to Nema, waiting for an explanation. "What? I've never heard of it before!" I sighed, "Fine, new rule, never be alone with Haku." Nema nodded in agreement.

I decided to hit Nema on the head REALLY hard just then. "OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" he yelled, rubbing his head. "FOR KNOCKING ME OUT!" "Oh, get over that will ya?" he complained. I walked slowly up to him and put my hands on my hips. "Excuse me?" "Ah!" Nema shouted before dissolving into a puddle of water on the forest floor, he had seen the knife I took out. I pouted as his face materialized. "Haha!" he laughed as he stuck out his tongue at me. "Meanie." I muttered as I turned away from him. "I'm a meanie!? your the one running at me with a knife!" he came back to his normal self, I just crossed my arms. "You knocked me out, it's only fair." He sighed and held out his hand for a shake, "Fair, truce?" "Of course!" I yelled and jumped into his arms for a hug, smiling and laughing. "You two are too hyper for me, I hope you'll have that energy when we train the next couple days."

We stopped our hug and looked at Kalen, "Why would we waste our precious energy on training with you?" Nema questioned sarcastically. I laughed, "You really think they got that much stronger?" "I think that jutsu is a concern of mine." I looked at Kalen with a frown on my face. "What do we do? I mean how do we prepare for a jutsu we know nothing about?" my brother smirked and replied, "I'll figure that out, until then just rest for tonight."

~FF a few days (don't worry they just sparred and trained a bit.)~

The sky was clear with so many stars in the sky, it was such a pretty sight. I told Kalen and Nema I wanted to stargaze alone and I would signal if I ran into any trouble. I needed to walk around alone occasionally. "YEAH! i made it!" "Hey dope...thanks." I looked up to see the genin from Kakashi's team standing at the top of two trees. I watched them celebrate before they started to climb down.

They looked my age, it was so funny how different we were. Kids our age here were ninja's going out doing dangerous missions. "HEY! There's someone down there!" I mentally cursed as I realized they were climbing down the tree. I started to run when I heard the blonde yell, "Who are you?" I kept running without a word until I found a nice spot to hide, now why was I hiding? I really didn't want to have Kakashi find out we were here yet. Best not to raise suspicion. "She's gone, damn I lost her!" The voice came from a few feet away, they wouldn't be able to sense me as long as I didn't move. "Do you think she was a civilian?" "Probably, we have to go back." Stated the Uchiha, when they left I ran back to Kalen and Nema, where I then went to sleep. I had a bad feeling about tomorrow.

~FF to mid-day tomorrow~

"I think we should go to that bridge today." I announced to my group, "Why? What's wrong?" Nema worried, I had been quiet since last night. "I just.." Kalen looked at me before he said, "Right, to the bridge then." Nema spent the whole trip trying to cheer me up, that was until he felt a familiar presence. "Haku and Zabuza, Ali? he questioned. "Yeah" I answered knowing he understood my silence.

By the time we got there Haku had the Uchiha trapped in those mirrors and Kakashi was tied up in a fight with Zabuza. "When should we join?" Nema asked, we intended on helping, we just didn't know when. That was when Haku said something to the Uchiha. He was losing that fight, we caught Kakashi trying to help him out, but Zabuza stopped him, threatening to go after the bridge builder and the pink haired girl. Kalen was just telling us the plan. I'd go and gaurd Tazuna while Nema had his fun with Haku and Kalen would help Kakashi. "Sasuke take this!" That name, I thought it was him, but this confirmed it. "Alai, don't" Kalen ordered as soon as he heard the shout from the girl, but I was already running out. I hid in a tree near the ice mirrors and got my shot ready. He was hurt and I had to help him now.

Just as Haku threw senbons at him I fired my arrow, shattering one of the mirrors. Within a moment I went from silently celebrating to being face to face with Haku. I gasped and dropped out of the tree, running for Sasuke. I could sense Haku was behind me with a needle in hand. I dropped to one knee and blocked, smiling at my opponent.

~!~ Ok everyone! I already have the first book completed honestly. So I'm just gonna post away... I'll say this now, I do not own Naruto, characters or any of that jazz. I do however own the characters of Alai, Kalen and Nema. Along with their background's and the changes they make to the original storyline. Chao! ~DawnxAingeal ~!~


	3. Sacrifices and Freedom (Part I)

~Sasuke~

I was getting overwhelmed with Haku's senbon needles when I heard Sakura's voice. "Sasuke, take this!" I glanced up to see my kunai being thrown back toward me. Just as I went to catch it Haku intercepted it, I fell to one knee as Sakura said, "He caught it." Haku turned to look at me, but just as he did something shattered the mirror he was reaching out of. He got hit again before he landed on the ground.

It only took him a moment to recover but he seemed to realize who hit him. He vanished into thin air before I heard someone react. It was a girl about my age, she sprinted toward me with Haku just behind her.

I tried to steady myself to help but she rolled and landed on one knee in front with her back to me. She'd blocked Haku's needle with some sort of knife.

She was wearing a strange outfit that I'd never seen. Black shorts with a grey sash hanging down from her left leg, and a pouch on her left calf. Her top was dark green shirt with a slit on her left arm and her right arm being bare. Her hair was long, straight and in a pony tail. It looked like she shot Haku with an arrow, she had a quiver hanging on her right shoulder with her bow. Her right hand had a glove on it.

'Why was she here? Who is she?'

Haku broke my confusion when he commented. "So you are here."

"Yup! I'm here for the rescue!" She cheerfully said

"I'm not sure it's him that needs to be rescued."

"Haku remember." Zabuza said from the outside, Kakashi looked. I mean really looked at her before his eyes widened. Haku answered, "Yes Zabuza-" She interrupted him, "Of course he remembers, but it's not gonna be easy." She stated confidently. Haku turned his head in question and she elaborated. "You want Tazuna dead." She attacked Haku with her knife, "and you want me alive." She blocked his senbon and used his mirror to flip over him and take her place back in front of me in a protective stance. "But the only way you're gonna kill Tazuna or him is by killing me first."

'So they were looking for her too, but they wanted her alive, she was smart to use that to her advantage, but why is she here?'

"Where is Kalen?" Kakashi questioned

"Brat got beat up by Haku, guess that means she's wide open." Zabuza laughed. Another voice came from the forest, "Like I'd ever let that happen."

'who are these people?'

He had short brown straight hair with Hazel eyes. He was a serious person, with a scowl on his face. He wore black baggy pants, with a black jacket. On his back was a sword that hung comfortably.

He walked up to Zabuza, not seeming to care about the element of surprise. "I've never had my target challenge me before, but then again, I've never had my target hunt ME!" he laughed.

"We're here about the reward."

"Ah that? sorry. That's a secret, I'd have to be on my deathbed before I tell you that."

Before I could even blink the person was in the air with his sword coming down on Zabuza's head, the demon barely jumped out of the way. "That can be arranged." He seethed. "Don't get too cocky Tyiadain, it's the pretty one we want alive, your bounty only works if your dead."

Tyiadain? What kind of name is that? and bounty's? It looks like we got caught in a whole annoying situation.'

Zabuza lifted his sword to swing at this 'Tyiadain' guy when ANOTHER person came out of the water, he had white hair and a typical purple ninja outfit. He materialized saying, "That sword is so old, I think you need another one." He smirked, Zabuza frowned at the inconvenience.

The newest stranger received a blow to his gut and was thrown to the ground. The girl noticed and dropped her guard to run to him while shouting, "Nema!".

'So his name is Nema.'

Haku came up behind her but the other two in her group countered. There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared I saw the girl facing Haku with her fingers making some weird symbol. Her pointer and pinky fingers touched making a diamond, with her thumbs creating a triangle above the diamond. This some how created a barrier that blocked Haku's attack.

The two male members of her group were behind Haku, swords drawn ready to strike.

"You weren't thinking about hurting my best friend were you?" The Nema character asked in a dark tone.

"How can I? When she has that barrier and you two lackeys on a short leash." Haku insulted. "Go protect Tazuna." The 'Tyiadain' guy commanded.

"Or Nema and I can switch roles." She suggested, taking out her knife again, causing her barrier to drop. "No, stick to the plan A-"

"Kalen if I followed your plan then we would still be in the tree's watching this guy be slaughtered. I'm fighting with him."

'His name is Kalen Tyiadain, the other ones name is Nema, so what was her's? and her attitude, reminded me a lot of Naruto.'

'Great.'

Nema vanished and then spoke, making me realize he was now next to Sakura, "Fine have it your way. Kalen she won this battle. Your 1 and 2 bro." Kakashi didn't seem to worry about his close proximity to the bridge builder, so I didn't either. In fact I took this opportunity to strike at Haku, who just blocked my attack with ease.

"We have to come up with a plan." The girl said as she got in a stance next to me, "I'm an archer but I have this knife, and I'm fast. I can be a distraction for you."

"What?"

She smiled and explained "Zabuza has been hired to kill my brother and capture me, they want me alive, which means I can afford to be a distraction. Do you have the Sharingan?"

So she knew I was an Uchiha, and she was so calm and happy during this whole situation. I shook my head to answer her question. Her bright blue eyes were still lit up but the frown she made her look concerned. "Better learn how, we're gonna need that and whatever you do, don't let him get back in those mirrors. I don't know much about it, or if he can bring it back."

"Right" was all I could say. She'd jumped up in the air while taking out her bow and firing a shot at Haku. She almost managed to hit him.

After a few moments, she got him to turn his back to me, which I took advantage of. He fell to the ground when my Kunai hit his right shoulder, but he successfully grabbed her leg and pulled her down with him. I tried to get up to stop him from recovering, but the senbons in my legs prevented me from doing so.

He made the required hand signs and the mirrors returned, the girl stood up and spun to see she was trapped in the mirrors, I fell back to the ground as Haku went to go back inside his jutsu. His hand was the only thing out of the mirrors when it was struck by a kunai, she turned her attention to the puff of smoke that appeared outside of the mirrors. "Who is that?" '

'That fool!...such a show off.'

Haku muttered. "Number one, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja."

"Naruto Uzumaki is here! Now that I'm here everything is going to be just fine."

I heard Sakura yell, "Naruto!" from her place.

"The main character of a story usually appears like this and defeats the enemy in a flash." He talks to much.. "Alright, let's do this! Shadow replication!" He started to make shadow clones when Zabuza threw shuriken, I heard Kakashi yell, "Oh no, dodge it Naruto!" but the dope wasn't moving, the girl got up to help when Needles stopped the Shuriken. "Who?" Zabuza questioned

"He was saved." The girl exhaled in relief next to me as her team-mate Nema said, "How lucky, the enemy's attacks collided with each other." Sakura then yelled, "what were you thinking Naruto!?"

Kakashi continued the scolding, "What kind of idiot tries to execute a technique right in front of the enemy?" Naruto was shocked, Kalen added, "A ninja's strength lies in the shadows, it relies on your ability to deceive your enemy. What are you teaching them Kakashi?" Naruto screamed and Kakashi stood to lecture again, ignoring the Tyiadain. "When you execute a technique, you must still do it while the enemy is not looking. You must take them by surprise and think beyond the normal boundaries. The way you appeared back there only makes you target practice."

It finally hit Naruto, he threw his hands up on his head saying, "Oh crap. I came here to help though."

"Haku, what's the meaning of this." Zabuza demanded, turning our attention back to the fact that Haku had stopped the attack on Naruto. Haku didn't face Zabuza, but said, "Zabuza, let me handle him, I want to fight him my own way." "What was that?" Naruto questioned.

Their conversation was cut off when the girl asked me, "Are you ok? Seems your team-mate can help us." "I doubt it, he's a dope." I replied, "We may need him, Haku is strong and if he gets in those mirrors, we're in trouble." I nodded as my kunai was handed to me.

I looked back to Haku, who was chatting with Naruto. It pissed me off. 'You don't have time to chit-chat like that!' I thought.

I threw my kunai at the side of his head, but he dodged it with ease making the girl move. She took her bow out and shot arrow after arrow at Haku. Two hit him while the others missed, he appeared behind her and tossed her back. I barely got up to catch her.

"Your making it hard to keep you breathing."

"Don't you touch her!" I heard Kalen shout, trying to get past Zabuza, who stopped him. "Your sister is in good hands don't you worry he won't kill her, it's you that should be careful."

'So Kalen is her brother.'

"We can't beat him if we're both in here." The girl mumbled into my shoulder, as if speaking to herself.

She had a point though, maybe now that Naruto's here we can actually do some damage, all we need is for him to attack from the outside! I smirked at the plan that came into my head.

"hey, I snuck in here to save you, pretty cool move huh Sasuke?"

I felt my body stiffen as I saw Naruto whispering to me...

He was now in the mirrors with us.

"Your supposed to sneak up on your opponent, not your ally" The girl sighed quietly.

"You are a complete loser, you're a shinobi, think carefully before you move!" I yelled, because of this moron, the plan we just came up with was gone, already!

"What the hecks your problem! you should thank me for coming in here to help you!"

"Naruto, if we're all inside here- forget it! I've had it with your mistakes."

"And I've had it with your attitude believe it"

I didn't even bother answering him, this wasn't the time or place to do this. "That's it i'm gonna destroy these mirrors right now!" I stood up with the girl and started making the required hand signs.

"Hey what attack are you using?" Naruto questioned.

"These mirrors are made of ice, and how do you destroy ice? figure it out, FIRE BALL JUTSU!"

The girl ducked her head on instinct so that she wouldn't get caught in the cross fire. My fireball jutsu hurled towards the ice mirrors. But when it made contact, the mirrors were still standing.

"That didn't do anything at all!" Naruto yelled.

"You'll need much more heat to melt this ice" Haku replied, the girl jumped out from in between my arms and tried to attack Haku, but there was a blinding light once more, and we were thrown back by his senbons once more.

"Where is he? where's the needle attack coming at us from, are they clones? we have to find the real one! which one is it?" Naruto looked around like an idiot, staring into each mirror.

"Look into every mirror as hard as you like, you'll never find the answer you seek?" Haku answered, his voice seeming to come from every mirror.

"Oh yeah? Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto made a bunch of clones appear around him, as he attacked the mirrors, I saw the girl running toward them shouting "No Don't!"

Senbons were sent toward the clones but the girl jumped in the way, protecting Naruto and his clones. Or at least she tried to, before any of them could actually hit her, Haku had appeared above her and threw her back down to the ground towards me. I caught her as Naruto's clones vanished.

When there was only the real Naruto left he lifted up his fist.

"HEY! Who said you could hurt that girl!?" He turned to look at her and his eyes widened slightly. "Hey your the girl from last night, the one we saw in the forest."

'She was the one we were chasing last night? How long has she been watching us?'

Naruto lunged at Haku again, which the girl took as an opportunity to get outside to shatter the mirrors hopefully. Just as she reached the edge I heard Nema shout, "Grab my hand!" he reached out to take hold of her hand.

Just as their hands were centimeters apart, Haku dragged her into the mirrors with him.

~Alai~

'If I could only make it out of the mirrors, I'd be of more use, we could even beat him!' Nema signaled me to come to him so I jumped out of Sasuke's arms and made a break for the edge. He then yelled, "Grab my hand!" I threw my hand out, but just before our fingers touched, I felt Haku wrap his arm around my waist and drag me away. This time though, I wasn't thrown back into the middle with Sasuke and Naruto, I was pulled into Haku's mirrors and was trapped.

I slammed my fists against the mirrors, trying to force them to set me free. I saw Sasuke and Naruto's face, they were shocked.

Naruto became angry as Haku's voice explained, "This will keep her unharmed, this is none of your concern."

I turned to where Nema is, he looked worried as well as Kashi's, they both knew. Yet no-ones face was as scary as Kalen's.

It showed not only sheer terror, but rage. He looked to Nema before appearing in front of Haku, beating him. Nema took the opportunity to knock the mirror and catch my attention. He whispered, "Don't worry Ali! you'll be out of there in no time!" smiling.

As he cut the ice I was on lookout. I couldn't do much but watch as Zabuza attacked Kalen, leaving Haku to stop Nema. He tried to dodge but Haku was too fast for him.

"These mirrors only reflect my image, allowing me to move at light speed. Through my eyes, you appear to be moving in slow motion."

In the distance I saw Kalen reluctantly facing Zabuza once again, Kashi heard Haku's explanation of his technique and stiffened.

"I knew it! It's a blood line, a Kekkei Genkai, a move you can't learn, something that's passed down generation to generation, within a single clan. not even I can't copy it."

"Theres no way to destroy it, and no way to stop him."

That was Kalen's voice, he looked to the mirror I was in with mixed emotions, they held anger, sadness, regret and guilt. He was giving up hope, and was now fearing what he knew would have to be done.

My gaze was shifted when I saw Naruto getting up off the ground. "I couldn't break through, so what? he's not gonna stop me. I'm not giving up and i'm not gonna lose here, cus i have a dream and no ones gonna take it away from me. someday i'll be respected in my village, that's my dream, to be the greatest Hokage."

He had enough hope to make up for Kalen's lack of made me smile.

'As long as their's hope, we can win this.'

"Dreams...It was not my desire to be a shinobi, it's painful, I don't want to kill you, but if you advance, I will have no choice, then I will kill the kindness in my own heart, and fully embrace the shinobi way, and there will be no mercy, no turning back, this bridge will be the battlefield, where our dreams collide. now I must fight for my dream, just as you fight for yours. please do not blame me, I fight for someone who is precious to me. I live for him and I face death for him so that his dream may become reality, that is my dream. and for the sake of that dream, if I must, I will act as a shinobi and take your lives."

'So Haku doesn't want to kill anyone, come to think of it, based on his skills. He could have killed them and taken me a long time ago.'

~Kalen~

Alai was still trapped in those mirrors. Zabuza wasn't going to let me get close enough to her, but even if I could, if what Kakashi said is right, then I wouldn't be able to break through the mirrors anyway.

I knew that she saw the look in my eyes, she showed understanding and looked as if she were begging me to not give up. She was prepared but wouldn't give up 'til the very end.

'She never gives up...'

"Sasuke Naruto! take this guy out, you can do it!" I heard the pink haired girl shout from her place in front of the bridge builder.

"Don't push them Sakura, even if they somehow found a way to overcome this jutsu, they still couldn't beat this ninja." Kakashi announced, he was losing hope too.

'If we all make it out of this, Alai's going to beat us.'

"How can you be so sure?" The little girl asked again, she gave off the impression that she wasn't the fighting 'type'.

Zabuza simply laughed as I exchanged a few blows with him. Kakashi on the other hand continued explaining to the girl why we were giving up.

"They have the desire to win, but they don't have the instinct to kill, that boy is a whole other breed, he lives for pain, he thrives on it."

"Exactly" Zabuza looked to Kakshi. "Your village has become complacent, your trainees never learn the most important lesson of all. To kill the feelings in their own hearts, to crush opponents mercilessly, to destroy with no emotion or regret."

"But then sensei what are we gonna do, sensei please tell us!" This girl was beginning to get on my nerves.

Kakashi didn't answer her, instead he went to lift his headband, no doubt ready to use the Sharingan.

"Sharingan? your no fun Kakashi, using the same old trick!"

'He's seen Kakashi's sharingan technique?'

Zabuza prevented Kakashi from removing the rest of his headband, I jumped in and used my sword to buy Kakashi more time.

"Sensei no!" The girl shrieked from behind us.

Kakashi chuckled "If it's just an old trick, why did you just try to stop me?"

"Let your opponent see your jutsu too many times and he'll find a way to use it against you." Zabuza pushed off my sword and lunged for Kakashi, I took the moment to swing at his open back. He dodged though.

'Dammit!'

"Then count yourself lucky, your the only man who's seen my sharingan twice, shows over. There won't be a third time."

"Even if you did defeat me, you'd have no chance against Haku, when I found him he was just a street kid, but I trained him in the most advanced ninja techniques. I taught him everything I knew, plus he had special abilities that he refined on his own, the boy developed quickly. soon he could face the most powerful enemy, outnumbered. total darkness, it didn't matter, he struck with perfect accuracy. He cared nothing for his own life, or the lives of others, he'd become a unique fighting machine, a shinobi. In the end his powers surpassed even mine, his bloodline trait cannot be defeated by anyone. I've created a tool that can destroy anything that stands in my way, unlike the pathetic fools that follow you around!"

So Haku can surpass even the man I was fighting? We need Alai's power now, and if I didn't get Alai out of those mirrors soon, then we might all be dead.

~Alai~

"I didn't get him, but I'll try again, as many times as it takes. Shadow clone jutsu!"

"Naruto!"

As Naruto made more clones, Haku threw more senbons, impaling not only Naruto and his clones, but Nema and Sasuke as well. Naruto landed on the ground for a moment before getting back up.

"How is he doing that!" He was getting angry, to the point where I swear I could hear him growl from here. I looked to Nema and Sasuke. Sasuke seems to have figured something out, and Nema knows it too. He looked to Sasuke and whispered in his ear. When Sasuke replied, I saw Nema's face light up and flash me a smile.

'They have a plan!'

"One more time, shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto was oblivious to the fact that there was so much going on around him. I giggled slightly. Haku on the other hand was getting a bit annoyed.

"Don't you see that it's useless!?"

I started banging on the mirror again, trying to gain Haku's attention so the boys can get a chance, I jumped in the air when I suddenly felt Haku behind me. I looked over quickly to the boys to see them still dodging senbon needles.

"Your making a lot of noise."

"Sorry, I'm bored."

"I apologize for not being more, 'entertaining'..."

"You'll be forgiven if you let me out."

"I'm not that interested in being forgiven."

"You should be, just saying. Meanie."

"It's for your own safety Alai."

"Say's the one who's kidnapping me."

He ignores me completely and stops his attack to look over to the other battle, Kalen and Kashi were starting to wear him down.

"I know you need me Zabuza, I'll finish them off quickly!"

As Haku lifted his arms up to throw more senbon, Naruto jumped forward once more.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" 100 more Naruto's appeared around the area, attacking the mirrors all at once. Nema tried to use the distraction to get out but was blocked by Haku. When Haku was chasing Nema, Sasuke's fireball jutsu almost hit the masked boy. Haku became confused as Nema and Sasuke exchanged a look.

"Looks like my best friend hasn't given up yet. I'll be out of here in no time!"

"He read my movements, but that's not possible!"

As Naruto and Nema stood back up, Sasuke looked down to the two of them.

"Naruto, Nema, can you do it again?"

"Of course, nothing can stop me believe it." Naruto shouted back

"Anything to get her out of there.." Nema replied as he stood, Sasuke the hand signs to make his jutsu again.

"Naruto, Nema run for it! get out of here and attack from the outside"

"Alright you got it" Naruto said slightly confused but Nema simply nodded, knowing that Sasuke had figured out the key to beating him.

"You cannot escape" Haku said as he went after Naruto.

"You think you can keep me here forget it!"

Haku managed to catch Naruto and throw him, shortly after I saw Nema come in contact with my mirror, just before Haku appeared behind him and threw him back to the center with Naruto and Sasuke.

"I couldn't get past him." Naruto said as he stood back up.

"That was good you guys.." Sasuke replied

"huh?"

"One more time? Hey Nema, can you get up?"

"Yeah let's do it."

As Nema and Naruto ran for the edges, Sasuke went to make another fireball, but ran for the edge instead.

"No more games, I need to stop this now, this time you'll stay down."

I watched as Sasuke blew a fireball at Haku, he barely dodged it as he reached Naruto and tossed him back. Haku then tossed a senbon into Sasuke's knee.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out.

Nema was still running and almost made it out of the mirrors when Haku did something unexpected. He appeared in the mirror behind me and put a Senbon to my neck. I gasped in surprise as he spoke out to Nema.

"You escape and I'll take her now." Nema stopped in his tracks and looked to me as I tried to signal him to continue. "You won't hurt her, you need her safe." Sasuke spoke up.

"I need her alive, they said nothing about unharmed. This needle will simply put her to sleep, so I can escape without a fight."

"And what about Zabuza, that whole speech of dying to protect him!?" Nema shouted, he was calling Haku's bluff.

"Zabuza would want me get what's important. He can kill the bridge builder and the Tyiadain male while I escape with the girl."

Nema stiffened as he looked to me. Haku continued.

"Three Genin who aren't skilled enough to fight me, and three guardians who will do anything to keep her unharmed. I doubt-"

A kunai stuck to the corner of the mirror we were in, Haku laughed.

"You can't hit me with that while I'm in here Nema."

"I wasn't aiming for you.."

"What!?" Naruto shouted, Sasuke's head snapped over to the side before realizing what Nema was doing. I remained calm.

"You would hurt your own charge?"

"She's a threat in enemy hands. We guard her knowing that she must be killed if we cannot secure her safety anymore." He stated, trying to hide the emotion, I saw the tears fighting to fall. I made them promise that if I was captured and there was no way to save me. That they would have to kill me.

"Well then in that case.." Haku lowered the senbon from my neck and threw them back out at the boys, causing them all to fall. "I'll have to kill you so that doesn't happen."

~Kalen~

This fight had to stop soon, I could no longer see how Nema was doing in his fight against Haku and I doubted those two genin could be of much help. Even if one was an Uchiha. Zabuza had made his mist thicker, and there was nothing we could do, Kakashi couldn't even see where he was with his Sharingan eye.

"Where would he strike from?" I asked, looking to where I knew Kakashi's body was. His eyes widened.

"Tazuna!"

We ran to where we last knew the bridge builder was, we arrived just as he was about to strike down. Kakashi jumped in the way as I fought off the clone behind him. He was cut badly and the sight caused his female student to scream.


	4. Sacrifices and Freedom (Part II)

~!~ Here's the second part xD Sorry! the last one was getting a bit long so I decided to make this one into two parts lol. ok here it is! ~!~

~Sasuke~

This guy, Nema. He was willing to kill his own team-mate, just to protect the mission.

'But he said 'we', and Haku said three guardians. Is it possible-'

I looked over to Kakashi-Sensei, 'Is he the girls guardian aswell?' but that scream...

"That scream, that was Sakura, what's happened to her, where's Kakashi?" I said, looking toward the edges of the mirrors. The fog from Zabuza's mist jutsu was too thick for me to see them.

'This is bad.'

"Sakura she's in trouble" Naruto said as he stood up once again.

"We've got to break through." I replied. I looked over to Nema who was staring at Haku, who was standing in the mirror with the girl again. He was fighting to not show any emotions.

"I'll bust us out of here." Naruto's words brought me out of my thoughts.

"Naruto..."

"I'll fake him out.."

"You've exhausted my patience" Haku announced as he pulled out more senbons.

I watched as Naruto focused the chakra to his feet, to make him run faster. As he reached the edges of the mirrors, Haku was right behind him.

"Naruto behind you!"

I tried to warn him, but he was thrown back too fast, the chakra didn't help at all.

"Naruto!"

"Your chance of escaping my house of mirrors, is zero. That is absolute."

I walked to Naruto's side to try and get his attention.

"Naruto are you able to get up, try not to use any more chakra that's only going to help him now."

"I know Sasuke I know."

"My eyes have adjusted to his movements"

Nema ran back to join us in the center as Haku raised his hand to throw more senbons. I looked over to him momentarily.

"I'll help you, but only if we get her out. I don't want to have to keep my promise to her."

"You mean that..."

Haku threw his senbons at us at that moment, but I could see them all. I grabbed onto one and used it to block the others. When they stopped suddenly I looked to the mirror to see that cause of it. The girl was using her knife to cut at the mirror. She was determined and persistent.

"What!?" Haku said as he turned to the girl trapped in the mirror.

"Don't let that look in her eye fool you. She's scared right now. If I know my best friend at all, she's thinking that her attempt will be enough of a distraction that you guys can escape." Nema said.

"You guys?" I repeated.

"I have a job to do, when he takes off with her, I've got to-" He trailed off.

"Kill her?" I finished, when he stiffened at the words, I knew I'd been right. He chuckled lightly.

"She's a weird one...She wouldn't eat until Kalen and I promised that to her. She went two weeks before I got Kalen to believe she was serious."

"Why would she be so stupid?"

"She doesn't want anyone hurt. She's...special, if the wrong people get ahold of her, it could mean trouble."

'Special?' I glanced over to her to see Haku found a way to keep her from interfering again, he used his ice to keep her hands bound. I looked down to Naruto, who was still on the ground.

"Get up loser we've got to team up."

"I know what we have to do believe it Sasuke"

~Alai~

The distraction was basically useless. The boys stayed in the mirrors, instead of escaping like I hoped they would do. I knew Nema would stay but Sasuke and Naruto should have gotten out.

'His eyes though...'

Sasuke didn't have the Sharingan, yet he could follow Haku's movements, it was amazing. What was even better was that it surprised Haku!

"He's fighting to protect Naruto, that's why he's so determined. You've lost Haku" I boasted

"That's impossible."

Haku vanished from his place beside me, Sasuke's eyes widened in the realization as Nema tried to get Naruto back up, who collapsed back to the ground.

"He disappeared, where'd he go? He couldn't have just vanished, Naruto you'd better not pass out again, come on lets go we can't keep protecting you like this!"

"Well then don't I never asked for your help"

"You can't revive him, he's reached his limits." Haku said, trying to convince Nema to stop supporting Naruto's weight.

Sasuke blocked more senbon as they approached, he was determined to keep Naruto safe. It made me happy to see that he was making friends with his team-mate.

"Impressive, you have excellent moves your attacks are very skillful, but you've reached your limits as well. Motor functions, reflexes, judgement, your abilities are weakening slowly but surely. Now your finished."

~Sasuke~

Haku threw more senbons, hoping that I would stop blocking them. Now that I've adjusted to his speed, I could block them with ease. That Nema guy needed to get Naruto to stay on his feet before I run out of energy.

"Stay calm, focus"

He disappeared again, but this time when he appeared, I knew what he was doing. I became confident as I gazed upon Haku and his jutsu with my newly obtained Sharingan.

~Alai~

"The Sharingan." I heard Haku gasp as he appeared back in my mirror.

'Guess he didn't know Sasuke's last name.' I smirked.

"Your..."

"That's right Haku. He is the only one to survive the massacre on that night. I'd like you meet Sasuke Uchiha. You can let me go now."

"I don't think so."

"Can you at least get rid of this ice around my hands? I won't beat on your precious mirrors again."

"You broke through those binds a few moments after I did that, waiting for the right moment to surprise me."

"Boo! Are ya surprised?."

"No."

"Couldn't even play along could you? Meanie."

"I apologize, now do me a favor and remain quiet please."

"Do me a favor and leave my friends alone, then maybe I'll be quiet." I smiled at my own remark. but he countered.

"Tell your friends to stop trying to save you and I'll leave them alone."

"...Fair enough. But I kinda like that their trying to save me."

Haku ignored our conversation to aim at Sasuke again, except this time, he changed his target, to Naruto and Nema. I called out, "NEMA, MOVE NARUTO NOW!"

Sasuke acted as soon as he heard what I had to say. He ran in front of Nema and Naruto and when Haku was just about to reach them, Sasuke grabbed Haku's arms and threw him back into the mirror. But Haku stuck Sasuke in a vital spot with a senbon. Haku's move was exactly what I'd feared.

It was a trap.

Nema had managed to drag Naruto over a few feet, but Naruto began to pull himself up to see what Sasuke had done. Although I knew the blonde and my best friend hadn't realized exactly what just happened. All they saw was that Sasuke managed to toss Haku.

"You always, get in the way Naruto, it never fails."

"You beat him Sasuke!"

It was just then that I knew Naruto realized what he did. As he realized it, his eyes grew in size. Nema looked up as well, seeing the needles that were placed all over his body.

~Sasuke~

"You should see the look on your face, you look like a total loser."

"Why, why did you? save me, why did you do it?"

"I don't know why, I just did.."

I laughed at this situation, I was actually dying. I couldn't believe it.

"You, I hated...you"

"Then why? it doesn't make any sense, why did you protect me!?"

I looked over to the girl in the mirror, she had tears in her eyes. 'So she knows it too.' I looked to Nema to see he had gone over to Haku's body, which was still on the ground.

"I didn't ask for this, I didn't ask for you to save me."

Naruto's voice brought me back to look at him. 'At least he's not that stupid.'

"I don't know, my body just moved, there was no time to think."

My body finally gave out at that moment, the abuse from the battle finally becoming too much to handle.

"Loser..."

Naruto caught me before I hit the ground, this was someone who I can consider my friend. Something I thought I never would have had. Something I never thought I would want, or need.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

I looked over to Nema, someone who we had just met, I knew I couldn't keep my promise to him now. "I can't help you save her. I'm sorry." I muttered as I shifted my gaze to the girl, she only just met me, yet she was crying at my dying body.

'I'm sorry...'

I looked back over to Naruto. He was fighting back tears as well. I lifted my hand and said one last thing. My regrets.

"He's still out there, my brother. I promised myself I'd stay alive, until I killed him. Naruto don't let, your dream die"

I felt the cold taking over my body, my eyelids preventing me from living anymore. And with that I accepted my death.

~Alai~

Naruto hugged Sasuke's body as he went limp. He died, he actually died. I couldn't stop him from dying, and if I ever got out of here, the first thing I would have to do is perform a guiding for him.

'That's if I don't die here too.'

I knew that if Nema Kalen or Kashi couldn't get me out of here, I'd be dying with him. They wouldn't be able to do it, but I had my own means. I lightly touched my boots, feeling where I had hidden the poison, incase of an emergency like this came up. My final escape act, I liked to call it.

It scared me to think that I might have to die, but it needs to be done. Especially now that I failed, what good am I alive if I can't protect those around me.

I looked to Naruto, who was mourning his team-mate and friend as Haku stood once more.

"He found...he found a strength he didn't realize he had, why? because of a certain person who was precious to him, to save that person he rushed in knowing it was a trap, he was a true ninja, worthy of honor, is this the first time you have seen a friend die in battle, this is part of what it means to be a ninja"

"Shut up!" I shouted from my prison, I knew we were still in the middle of a battle, but if he has enough respect to lector and teach Naruto during a fight, then he should have enough to give a worthy opponent his deserved moment of silence. Nema took out his sword and held it to Haku's neck.

"Your finished Haku, release the jutsu and maybe I'll spare you."

"If I did that then I would betray Zabuza, and that is not something I'm willing to do."

Naruto carefully placed Sasuke's body on the ground as he realized that Haku was here.

"I hated you too Sasuke, and yet..."

Naruto's body started to glow as a familiar presence surrounded the area. You could actually see the whiskers on his face grow.

"You'll pay for this!"

A red aura surrounded Naruto in waves as his teeth and nails grew in length. His eyes even began to transform.

"I'm gonna kill you!" The new Naruto stated as he ran for Haku, who had tried to shield himself within a nearby mirror.

"What is this chakra?" Haku said as we both looked at Naruto, the wounds he had previously gotten from Haku's senbons was healing at a rapid speed.

'This puts everyone in danger, we have to stop it...'

"Nema!" I shouted to my friend who was running to Sasuke's body.

"Already on it!" He stood above Sasuke's body to protect it from further damage as he started performing hand signs.

Naruto in the mean time, wasn't even phased by the fact that Haku was trying to throw senbon needles at him. Even in vital points, it had no effect. At the last moment, Haku had to abandon the mirror he was in, but after Naruto shattered it, he grabbed Haku's arm and threw him outside of the mirror's area.

Nema saw this opportunity and gathered chakra in his index fingers. "Water Gun Technique!" bullet's filled with water began to hit the mirrors around him.

One by one they broke, lighting up as they fell in pieces to the ground. With my mirror being the last one, he turned to me. Debating if he should shoot at it.

"What if breaking this won't get you out of there."

"I won't be in the enemies hands either way then."

"With the kid like that though. I know I can get you out of there Ali!" He smiled as he let his hands drop down to his sides. He was right, with Naruto and Sasuke's help, I had hope.

We both looked to Haku and Naruto.

"Those eyes!" The moment Haku saw his eyes, Naruto took the chance to punch him in the face. Sending him plummeting to the ground. When he stood, his mask was starting to fall to the ground. His features showed that he was realizing something.

"Zabuza, I am no match for this boy...Master, I have failed."

As the rest of his mask fell, Naruto's fist stopped, the menacing aura leaving his body. Naruto was back in control again.

'But what are they talking about?' I thought. They were too far away, so I couldn't hear what they were saying. At least until Naruto punched him in the face again.

"Apparently he's not happy with the conversation." Nema said as we watched Haku stand up, moving closer to Naruto.

"Naruto...kill me, why do you hesitate?"

'What!? He's asking to die?'

"That's the most ridiculous story I've ever heard! I mean he treats you like a slave, you're a human being not a weapon or a tool why do you care about someone like that!?"

"They're...talking about Zabuza?"

Nema and I exchanged a look before a voice echoed behind me. Causing me to jump.

"Looks like I won't get to help Zabuza capture you after all."

I heard the noise from Kashi's chidori. Now that the mirrors were gone, we could see that the mist from Zabuza's technique was weakened. I could make out Kashi running for Zabuza, trying to make this his final blow.

'Zabuza can't dodge that'

My eyes went wide as I watched Haku appear in front of Kakashi's chidori. Causing it to pierce Haku through his chest.

"HAKU!" I couldn't help but scream, he just wanted to protect Zabuza.

"Maybe I can help you instead. I'll release you from the mirror."

It made me smile, knowing Haku was making some sort of peace.

"Thank you. Haku..." The mirror began to shine brightly as it slowly disappeared. Nema was looking at Haku so he didn't notice the mirror I was trapped in disappear.

"Nema!" I cheered, excited for being free. "Ali!" His face lit up as he turned to catch me. He was relieved I was out and safe. "Hey Kalen, I got her!" Nema shouted.

We looked to Kalen, he didn't look at us, but we saw the smile.

"Looks like Haku failed to capture my sister." Kalen taunted.

Zabuza said nothing as he tried to cut through Haku to get to Kalen and Kashi.

~!~ Ok so Obviously I had to re-watch the episode on that one, Not very original but hey the changes won't be happening til later. Plus this is a very important event! Anyway, don't own Naruto or anything like that. ~DawnxAingeal ~!~


	5. Dying For A Dream

~Alai~

"Well done Haku! I knew I'd found a treasure when I found you, you've not only given me my life, but Kakashi's as well!"

Zabuza's sword came down quick, but Kashi was faster. He pulled himself and Haku's body out of harms way, and across the bridge.

"The boy threw himself in front of my attack, he saved your worthless life at the cost of his own"

"Not bad for having a corpse in your arms."

Kashi carefully placed Haku's body on the ground next to Nema and me. We exchanged a glance and I nodded, with Haku still partly being held up in his arms, he slowly closed his eyes and laid him down. Kalen was still on the other side of the bridge with Zabuza, ready to attack if needed.

"You'll pay for that!" Naruto shouted as he ran down the bridge to join us. Seem's as if he noticed what's happened.

"No...Stay out of this Naruto." Kashi stood up and looked over at us one last time before facing forward with a new determination. "This is my battle, Zabuza's mine." He appeared back in his place next to Kalen and they appeared to be making a plan together just by looking at one another.

'Just like before.' I couldn't help but smile slightly at what I was looking at.

Nema started to lean on me for support, he was exhausted and not to mention hurt, I sat him down and started pulling out all of Haku's senbons. Once that was done I held my hands together, clenching my necklace tight in the middle of them. With my power being concentrated into my hands, I placed one hand on Nema's forehead for a second before doing my best to heal most of the wounds.

"Ha, there you go again." I looked up in confusion for a moment as Nema's remark. He continued. "Worrying about me, I'm fine, ya see I'm a ninja. I've had a lot worse injuries, I just need to rest." He gave me a weak smile before clutching his stomach in pain. "I thought you said you were fine? Well? If you were fine then me poking you like normal wouldn't hurt. Let me heal you silly." I demanded, and gave him a look.

"Well damn, fine then." He tried to laugh but only flinched when the pain came back, I shook my head and went back to healing him.

~Kakashi~

I left Alai to heal Nema and return to my place next to Kalen, as we looked at each other, we knew exactly what plan we could carry out. Before we could actually take any action though, we heard Sakura speak.

"Naruto? ...Naruto! So you and Sasuke are alright!" She said relieved, but as she said it I knew something was wrong, Naruto tensed up, as if remembering something.

"Um..."

"What's wrong? Where is Sasuke anyway?"

"No..." I muttered, knowing why Naruto was suddenly upset, something bad happened to Sasuke, and I can only assume the worst.

"Sakura..." Naruto tried to explain but Kalen yelled. "Kakashi!" bringing me back to the fight at hand, Zabuza was moving towards us. "Kakashi! I'd stay focused if I were you!" He yelled as he tried to take the both of us on, Kalen injured his left arm again, further paralyzing it.

In the distance I heard Sakura crying, meaning that I was right Sasuke was dead, I looked over to Alai but she was focusing on healing her team-mate. 'Good.' I looked back over to see Kalen dodging Zabuza's moves easily, he was too hurt, the demon of the mist could no longer keep up with the two of us. He tried to charge at me, thinking I was caught off guard but I dodged easily and kicked him, when he came back at me Kalen interrupted with a punch to the face.

"I'll split you in half!" The demon screamed, he didn't like that he was now being underestimated. I dodged his sword and appeared behind him.

"Look at you, your falling apart, I knew you didn't have what it takes for the long haul..."

"What did you say?"

"You have no idea what real strength is." Kalen joined in as he stood in front of Zabuza, waiting for the signal. I took out two kunai and held them together, aiming for Zabuza's neck

"Game over, you lose." I said, nodding slightly, giving Kalen the signal. He took his sword and lifted it to stab him in the gut but Zabuza at the last moment swung his good arm in a backward motion, throwing the sword towards my head as a last resort method. I reacted quickly and dodged as Kalen took the opportunity to hit the nerve of Zabuza's arm. Making him unable to now use both arms.

As the demon's sword slid across the bridge I spoke, "Now both of your arms are useless. What now? You can't even make hand signs."

~Alai~

Nema was nearly completely healed and I looked up to see that Naruto was still next to me, which I was happy for, if I can at least keep him out of the fight long enough Kalen and Kashi might be able to beat him. Zabuza's arms were hanging from his sides with a smug looking Kalen standing behind him and Kashi a few feet in front.

Our attention was gained when we heard a cane clicking against the bridge. We looked over to see a small man in a suit, standing in front of a huge group of bandits.

"Did quite a job on you didn't he Zabuza? You look like yesterday's sashimi. I must say I'm disappointed."

"Gato? I don't understand, what is all this? Why are you here and who are these thugs you brought with you?"

"Well ya see there's been a slight change in plans. According to the new plan, you die right here on this bridge."

"What?"

"That's right, your too expensive so I've decided to take you off the payroll. Even these thugs I've hired cost money, so if you could take a few out before they take you down, I'd appreciate it. Think you can manage that, demon ninja of the mist. Look at ya, you look about as demonic as a wet kitten."

All of the 'thugs' behind him started laughing, as if it were a joke between them. I scowled

'How can someone laugh about something like this? It's awful!'

"Well well Kakashi, it would seem our fight is at an end, since I am no longer under Gato's employ, Tazuna is safe, we have no conflict."

"Yeah...I suppose your right."

"But make no mistake Tyiadain, once I've tied up this loose end, I'll be taking your sister with me."

"I don't think so."

Zabuza gave a low chuckle as the 'Gato' man walked up to Haku's body. "That reminds me. You little punk, you grabbed me and nearly broke my arm. I've been meaning to repay you for that."

He looked down at me before stepping on Haku's head and moving it back and forth. Then, before I could react, he kicked him in the side of his head hard. I stood up instantly and was looking Gato directly in the eye.

"Ah!"

"I only wish he was alive to feel that." He smiled at me before I heard Naruto's voice getting closer, I looked back to see him running for Gato.

"GET AWAY, GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU SCUM!"

He ran past Kashi, who grabbed him and held him back as best he could.

"Hey! Use your head!"

Kalen looked at me, silently telling me to back down, but he knew I wouldn't. I turned back to Gato and ignored all of the looks I was getting.

"What's wrong little girl? Got a problem? This is an adult problem, so why don't you sit back down, or better yet, why don't you come with me?" He tried to grab my arm but I moved to the side and kicked his cane out of his hand, taking it into my own possession before wacking him in the back of his knee caps. Nema tried to stand but I had already handled the situation.

'I may not be that strong, but I can at least handle a short mobster.'

"You little brat.."

Before he could say anything else, I looked over to Naruto, who was yelling at Zabuza. In other words I was ignoring Gato, he wasn't worth my time.

"Be quiet you fool, Haku's dead. What does it matter?" Zabuza replied.

"What? You mean your gonna just stand there and let him get treated like a dog? You and Haku were together for years! Doesn't that mean anything!?"

"You don't understand the way of shinobi. I merely used him just as Gato used me. Now it's over, his usefulness is at an end. The loss of his strength and skill, yes that means something to me, but the boy... nothing."

"If you mean that, your an even bigger rat than I thought."

"Ok that's enough, calm down Naruto, he's not the enemy not right now." Kashi intervened, but as he tried to calm Naruto down, he only got more riled up, he stood back and pointed directly at Zabuza.

"SHUTUP! AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED HE'S ENEMY NUMBER ONE!"

Nema finally was able to get up just then, he gave Gato the coldest stare ever before Gato slowly backed away from me.

'Never piss off my guardians..'

Naruto's voice rang through the air, bringing us all back to his attention. "Why you...You ungrateful...After everything he did for you! Haku lived for you! You were the most important thing in the world to him. And he meant nothing to you!? Nothing at all!? While he was sacrificing everything for you, You never felt anything at all for him. And when I become stronger does that mean, I'll become as cold hearted as you are? He threw his life away, and for what? for you and your dream!? You never let him have a dream of his own, but he didn't care. And you just toss him aside like he was nothing!? A broken tool, man that's so wrong, so wrong!"

"You talk too much..." Zabuza replied, I looked over to the demon to see something I never thought I would have, he was crying.

'Haku and Naruto's words got to him afterall.' I smiled, Haku knew all along who Zabuza really was. 'Could that be why he followed him to loyally?'

Zabuza spoke again, through his tears. "Your words cut deep, deeper than any blade. While he fought you, his heart was breaking in two. You see Haku was always too soft and too kind. He felt pain and sorrow, and now curse him I feel them too, and something else. I feel content that this is the way it ends..."

He used his mouth to cut off the bandages that covered up his mouth, revealing a normal human face.

"Well? Cat got your tongue, are you so surprised to discover that I'm human? Even shinobi are human, no matter how hard we try to escape that simple fact, we always fail. Well at least I have failed. Boy, give me your kunai."

Naruto looked down at his kunai for a moment before tossing it in the air toward's Zabuza, "Here.." was all he said. As soon as Zabuza caught the Kunai in his mouth, I turned to look at Gato who had already began to run to his crowd of thugs for protection.

"That's enough of this, take him down now!"

Zabuza ran after him, cutting down only the thugs were in his direct path to his target. I stepped forward a bit, my hands together against my chest before Nema stopped me. I saw the thugs throwing their spears and swords into his back as he ran through them. He never stopped though, not once. He just kept moving through the crowd until he reached Gato. Once he got there, he managed to stab the gang leader in the right part of his chest.

"You crazy fool! If your so eager to join your friend then go ahead, but your not taking me with you, not this time!"

"I won't be joining Haku, where he's gone I cannot follow." Zabuza stood upright, ignoring all the weapons sticking out of his body. He slowly made his way closer to Gato, who was backing away again, scared.

"Stay back!"

"No my friend, it's the other place we're going to, you and me both Gato, I can't think of a more fitting place for a demon ninja can you? I'm told there are many demons down there of all shapes and sizes. Oh yes I should fit right in. You on the other hand Gato, I fear your in for a very long and very painful eternity!"

Zabuza manages to get the Kunai in his mouth again and lunges at his former boss, he cut him multiple times before giving him the finishing blow to the throat. The last attack managed to send Gato over the edge of the bridge and into the water. Zabuza turned around to look at the group. They instantly made a path for him to get back to Haku's body, he looked at me before saying something. "Come here Alai." I listened to him, I knew there was no longer any fear of him, I walked through the group of gang members before stopping in front of Zabuza.

"Is there any hope for the likes of us, in that place?"

"Of course, now wait here for a moment, I'll be right back." I ran away from Zabuza toward the bridges edge. I tried to locate Gato's body but it was no use.

'The current must have taken him away already.' I couldn't help his spirit if I couldn't locate his body. So instead I looked back to Zabuza who was trying to make his way back to Haku's body. When he collapsed I ran to his side.

"Haku...so this is goodbye at last, not once did I ever thank you. Haku, forgive me for that."

"Zabuza, hold on. I can help you over there."

"It's no use, go back to your lackeys. The bounty on you is only good if your safe."

I smirked down at him as he lay down on the path of the bridge. "If I did that, than Naruto might call me a rat too." I tried to pull the swords and spears out of his back as Kashi spoke to Naruto.

"Don't turn away, when you live like a warrior, this is how it ends.." Kashi told him, it was true, no matter how much I wanted to disagree.

~Sasuke~

I started feeling pain in my arms, it was confusing. I didn't know what was going on. If I was dead, shouldn't I not feel any pain?

'Where am I? am I alive? or? Sakura? can it be? it is..'

Sakura was leaning over my body crying her eyes out. She hadn't noticed me looking at her yet, she suddenly looked over her shoulder and gasped before I managed to speak.

"Sakura, it's hard to breath with you on top of me."

Her attention immediately went to me as she registered my voice through her head. She cried some more, but it was out of joy instead of sadness.

"Sasuke! Tazuna, he's alive, alive!"

She threw her arms around my neck and lifted my closer to her, pulling me into a tight hug. Sending pain through my limbs again.

"Ow Sakura that hurts." I mumbled as I shoved her off of me, trying to get up in the process, I couldn't lay down anymore. I had to stand. She protested of course.

'Still annoying.' "No! No what are you doing? You shouldn't move!" I ignored her as I thought about what was happening before I passed out. Naruto and that girl...

"How's Naruto? And what happened to that guy in the mask?"

"Naruto's fine, but the one in the mask, he's dead.." My head snapped in her direction as she said that last part.

"Dead!? How did Naruto do it?"

She shook her head. "I came in late, I don't know what happened, he was protecting Zabuza. I had faith in you Sasuke. I knew you'd pull through, your too cool a guy to stay down for long."

'He never meant to from the beginning...' I thought as I looked past Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei to see Haku's body, he looked peaceful.

"What about the girl?" Was my next question. She looked slightly hurt that I ignored her, but I could care less, I needed to know what happened while I was out.

"She was safe when I saw her before, but I haven't seen her since."

'So she got out of those mirrors? Probably when Haku died.' Sakura looked over to Naruto and waved her hands in the air as I stood to my feet, I wouldn't accept her help.

"Naruto! over here! Sasuke's alright, look he's alright!"

I waved weakly to Naruto who looked amazed to see me alive.

"But how?"

"Well well, what wonders never cease...Amazing" I heard Kakashi-Sensei say before something caught my attention. A group of thugs were standing at the end of the bridge.

"Hey! Don't go getting too comfortable!"

"This party ain't over yet, Who's gonna pay us now that Gato's gone?"

"No way we're gonna leave here empty handed, so we'll just have to hit that village to see what they got!"

The group behind them all started shouting 'Yeah', Kakashi-Sensei was next to Naruto kneeling on the ground, he was weak from his battle with Zabuza obviously.

"Not good"

'No kidding Kakashi-Sensei'


	6. We Need Your Help

~Alai~ 

"Come on Kakashi-sensei, you must have a jutsu that can take care of this many losers!" Naruto shouted, looking back to his teacher for some help.

"Not right now, I used too much of my chakra." was his only answer.

"Get em boys!" One of the thugs yelled, Nema appeared next to me and brought me back to Kashi's side. Kalen had appeared in front of all of us to brace for the attack. I grabbed my bow and an arrow, preparing to shoot.

As they got closer, a bolt hit the ground in front of the group, making them stop. I looked behind to see the person who shot was a small kid holding a mini crossbow. Behind him was a crowd of villagers. All looking very angry.

"There's one little thing your forgetting about, before you set one foot in our village, you'll have to go through all of us!"

"Inari!" Naruto yelled, the kid who held the crossbow stepped forward and lifted his hat up a bit.

"Hero's usually show up at the last minute you know!?"

Tazuna looked to the group before him on the bridge, a mixed feeling of surprise and happiness washed over him as he spoke. "They've all come, the whole village."

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto made the correct hand sign to create multiple Naruto's. Kashi shifted his weight so he could create the same hand signs.

"Hm, I might have just enough chakra to help you out, shadow clone jutsu, Kakashi style!"

OK so remember when Kashi said he didn't have much chakra left? Yeah he lied, when he did that jutsu, so many Kashi's showed up that I think I got dizzy just looking at them, never mind trying to make an estimate on how many. Let's just say there were 1578034953645234635746, yeah that works. (Yeah I just randomly spazzed those numbers wanna fight about it?)

"Ok still want to fight?" I asked holding my bow stretched out ready to shoot, with my Guardians standing firmly in front of me.

"N-No thanks!"

~Sasuke~

The group of Gato's thugs made a run for it. They even pushed each other off the bridge and into the water so that they could get on the boat faster. Everyone on the bridge cheered.

"Victory!" Inari shouted over everyone. I looked around, Tazuna stood next to Sakura still cheering with her. Naruto was jumping up and down like an idiot.

'What a dope.'

I looked next to him to see the girl running over to hug Naruto, who returned it happily. They acted like they were old friends who just saw each other again.

'He's too friendly..'

The hug was short lived though, because that Nema character ran over as well and picked her up, spinning her around in the air.

"AH! Nema! Too much spinning, put me down!" She yelled through her laughing, when he finally put her down though, she almost lost her balance from being dizzy, her brother caught her shoulders before she could fall. They exchanged a glance before she turned around and threw her arms around his neck. He quickly returned the embrace and slightly lifted her off the ground.

"I'm so glad to see that you're alright big brother!"

"It's good to see your happy again."

"Of course!" She laughed again. He placed her down and she ran over to Nema and Naruto to dance along with them.

~Kalen~

After I put Alai back down on the ground, I noticed Kakashi walking over to Zabuza's body. I decided that the hyperness of my sister and the other two was too much for me, so I joined the two in they're conversation.

"Sounds like it's over."

"Yeah.."

"Kakashi, Kalen I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" I asked, acknowledging that he said my first name finally.

"Take me to him. Before I go, I need to see him one last time."

"Sure..."

Kakashi tried to pick him up, but seeing as how he was weak, I helped him out. As we walked down the bridge back to the boys body. I noticed snowflakes falling from the sky. Kakashi looked up surprised but I knew the reason. I looked over to see Alai looking up at the sky, trying to catch the snowflakes in her hands. Zabuza looked up as well.

"Is it you Haku? Are you weeping?" He asked the sky.

Kakashi and I placed Zabuza on the ground beside Haku. "Thank you Kakashi, Kalen." Zabuza mumbled as Alai stood next to us. She looked down solemnly before she looked up again and her face lit up.

"Haku!"

"What is she talking about?" The blond haired boy asked rudely, Nema shoved him quickly and explained. Something I didn't want him doing.

"She can see spirits. That means that Haku is here, he's the reason why it's snowing right now."

"Of course, and then I'll guide you over, it's a promise!" Alai spoke to Haku's spirit.

"What did you promise?" I asked, fearing that he made her promise something I wouldn't like.

"He wants to be buried next to Zabuza, so I told him I would." She smiled sweetly, it meant we had to stay longer, but I knew well enough not to get in the way when she dealt with the dead, or dying.

"You were always at my side, the least I can do is, to be beside you at the end, I know I cannot be, but I wish I could go to where you have gone. How I wish I could join you there. Haku." Zabuza lifted his hand to touch Haku's cheek. As we heard Zabuza's last breathe escape his lips, the sun started to poke through the clouds, the snow was still lightly falling though. I heard someone crying from behind me, and when I turned I discovered it was the blond genin brat.

"He told me, where he came from it was always snowing, all the time." He said in between sniffles.

"Of course, his spirit was as pure as the snow...Don't worry Zabuza, you'll join him, I'll make sure of it." Alai quietly promised.

I don't think that she knew that I heard her. She smiled sadly, a tear escaping one of her eyes before she quickly hid the sadness. As long as she was in danger, she would have to be strong. She thought that she couldn't afford to show her unhappiness, and she believed she was successfully hiding it. I saw it though, every time.

My sister wasn't really happy.

~Sasuke~

Kakashi-Sensei and the girl found a place to bury Haku and Zabuza, it was on a cliff that overlooked the bridge. We all stood around the markers as Kakashi-Sensei placed Zabuza's sword and Haku's mask on their graves.

"Is that really it Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura broke the silence. Kakashi-Sensei looked over to Sakura slightly confused.

"Hm?"

"Is that the ninja way, to use and be used by people like tools?"

"Shinobi are all merely tools in the hands of destiny. No point in wondering if it's right or wrong, it just is. It's the same in the Village Hidden in the Leaves.."

"Well if you ask me. If that's what being a ninjas all about somethings out of whack. Is that why we go through all this training? Just to end up like them?" Naruto questioned, as much as I thought the same thing, it didn't matter to me. So long as I got strong enough...

"What is the reason for that?" Naruto continued. Kakashi-Sensei sighed before answering him.

"Well, it's a question without an answer, and that it something we ninja have to deal with our whole lives, like Zabuza and the kid..." It was silent for a few more moments before Naruto held a fist up to his face.

"OK!"

"Hm?" Kakashi-Sensei inquired.

"I've just come to a decision, from now on I'm finding my own ninja way. A way that's straight and true and full of no regrets, from now on I'm following the way of Naruto!"

Naruto was acting like an idiot, but it was slightly entertaining. I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. We all did.

"Excuse me.." I looked back to face the source of the voice to see the girl standing behind us, she had a new charm in her hair, a blue and white string with 6 symbols that were unfamiliar to me. She looked past all of us to the graves.

'She wants to say goodbye?' Was all I thought as everyone looked at her. Her companions along with Kakashi-Sensei moved out of the way. Like they knew what she was doing. I followed their lead and shoved the dope out the way in the process, leaving Sakura to move on her own.

She slowly walked over to the graves and bowed her head down. Her back was to everyone as she silently stood before the graves. After a short moment though she began to glow with a faint white aura around her, causing Sakura, and Naruto to gasp. I felt my eyes widen slightly as I saw her power.

'What kind of jutsu is that?'

~Alai~

I stood before Haku and Zabuza's graves to start the ceremony and focused. I opened my eyes when I heard Haku's voice ring through my ears softly.

"So your here to save us now?"

I smiled and explained. "I'm just here to listen to your last wishes, to make sure you can rest in peace." He replied kindly.

"I regret us not getting to be friends, if things were different, I would have protected you. Thank you for your promise."

"Haha it's not too late, we can be friends Haku, you did free me after all. The promise was the least I could do."

"How about me?" Zabuza cut in, I smirked answering, "You... I'll have to think about. You were pretty mean."

"Fair enough, but I do believe I owe you something."

I turned my head to the side, "Owe me what?" He turned to Haku and placed his hand on his shoulder, "The person who put the bounty on you, his name is Pein." I stiffened, nodding in response.

"Thank you Zabuza, we'll get him for you. Now are you ready to rest?" Haku smiled and nodded, while Zabuza sighed, "I guess so." I concentrated my powers to making sure they got through safely before I disconnected.

~Kakashi~

Alai came back from the guiding and almost fell forward, but her brother caught her shoulders before she could collapse, he then picked her up so he was holding her bridal style. "It still makes you weak?" I asked with a frown.

"What was that?" Naruto yelled as he pointed to Alai. She was too busy trying to come back to care what he was saying.

"It's a technique Naruto, a very special one." My team then turned to me, as if finally realizing I knew them.

"Kakashi-Sensei, how do you know them?"

Naruto shouted, Sakura and Sasuke had the same question in their heads no doubt. "These two are old friends of mine, they can be trusted." I explained.

Naruto yelled, "Your always so vague!"

"He's always like that." Kalen stated.

~Alai~

Everything was still blurry as my body was adjusting to my return from the guiding. I felt someone's hands firmly across my back and under my knees meaning that Nema or Kalen picked me up before I could fall. After all these years I still got weak from helping people cross.

I heard voices around me as I strained to get my vision back.

"Well then why don't YOU tell us what that was!" I heard someone shout, as my vision got clearer I could finally make out the people who were around me. It seems that Naruto was the one who yelled and was now pointing at me.

"Kakashi already told you, it's an ability. Now don't bother my sister, she can't hear you."

'That was Kalen's voice. He was the one holding me to make sure I didn't fall, he was holding me securely as I blinked a few more times "I'm alright now. Thank you Kalen.."

"Hey your back!" Nema shouted with a bright smile on his face. I was carefully set back down on my feet before I was turned around to face my brother. Kalen took my chin in his hands and forced me to look at him.

"From now on, you don't fight alone like that."

"WHAT!? NO FAIR I'M FINE!"

'I get how close that was but still, I'm fine now, so what's the big deal?'

"Why did Haku trap you like that? How did you end up with that bounty?" Sasuke asked. I was going to answer when, "Zabuza was hired by some unknown person, That's why we were chasing after him, to get a name." Nema said. Kalen looked like he wanted less to be said.

'Of course he wants less to be said, because he's mister secret.'

"We need to get going."

"But shouldn't-" Nema began but he was cut off.

"I know but we shouldn't stop here, I'll carry her." Kalen suggested as he turned to me.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" I looked over to see Naruto fight to keep Kashi from hitting the ground.

"Kalen, why don't we stay for the night, help out Kashi's team. If it weren't for Naruto and Kashi, I'd be captured by now." He tensed up, but finally agreed. As we were following Tazuna back to his home Kalen helped carry Kashi back. I walked in back alongside Sasuke as Sakura and Tazuna spoke to Naruto and Nema.

At first, our walk was silent, but after a few minutes. I decided to say something.

"I'm glad to see you're alright...they all thought they'd lost you."

"Hn.."

"I'm sure your glad to see your friends so relieved." I smiled while I glanced at his unemotional face.

"I don't really care, their not my friends..."

"Well that's not very nice, I'm sure they don't think like that...Especially Naruto."

"That dope wants to be friends with everyone."

"But he looks up to you." He was quiet for a few moments before asking me something that caught me off guard.

"Your name."

"I'm sorry?"

"You never told us your name..."

"I didn't? I guess I just haven't had the time. Ha ha! Well my name is-"

"BACK OFF BLONDIE, I SAID NO TOUCHING MY SWORD!"

"JUST LEMME SEE IT, WHY ARE YOU SO STINGY BELIEVE IT!"

Naruto and Nema were fighting up ahead and as much as Sakura was trying to keep Naruto under control, I knew she wouldn't be able to calm Nema down. Only I could, so I ran ahead.

Or at least tried to. When I got a few feet away from Sasuke he managed to get a firm hold on my wrist. I stopped and looked back at our hands together for a moment before I looked up at his eyes. He was looking into my eyes, before releasing my wrist quickly. I laughed lightly before holding my hands behind my back and turning my head to the side.

"Alai.."

"Huh?"

"Alai Tyiadain" He didn't say anything for a moment before I heard Nema's voice behind me again, I looked at Sasuke one more time saying, "My name silly, you asked for it remember?" and running off to give Nema a hug and starting a game of I spy with him.

'Distractions are a person's best friend.'

We went to Tazuna's house that night and met his family. By morning we were long gone. No one knew we left except for Kashi who wished us well.

~FF a few hours~

The sun was high, signaling it was mid-day, Nema and I were driving Kalen crazy with our talking. He actually debated leaving us behind.

"No no Missy, I don't think so, I will catch you!" Nema put on his best evil grin as he chased me through the trees.

"Ah! Oh no! The evil Houzuki is chasing me, what am I to do?!" I laughed as I zig-zagged over some roots.

"You know you can't run from this for long baby, 'I'm sexy and I know it.'" He started dancing around before tackling me to the ground. "Ah!" I yelled as I fell to the ground, Kalen paused for a moment, probably debating whether or not he even wanted to acknowledge us. We laughed a bit before I finally said.

"Hm, well you are a pretty good dancer. Ha ha!" I joked as we stood up and faced each other, sharing the exact same idea.

Kalen finally turned around to face us as we were dancing in circles together, we were holding hands like children and dancing around. He sighed, "Could you two be serious? We need to find out who put out this bounty on our heads."

"Oh! I know who did that by the way." I stated. It amazed me how fast Kalen was a mere inch from my face.

"YOU KNOW WHO'S AFTER US? WHO? HOW!?"

"Um, Zabuza told me during the guiding, his name is Pein." Kalen looked confused by the name.

"Who's that?" I shrugged, "No idea, weird right?"

"I think I know where we can find out though." Nema said in a nonchalant tone.

I tackle hugged him saying, "YAY YOUR THE COOLEST SMARTEST PERSON EVER!" I laughed when he grinned and yelled, "I'M NOT AS COOL AS MY AWESOMEST BESTEST FRIEND ALI!"

"Alright morons, where is this town?" Kalen interrupted our moment again.! "It's about a days travel north." Nema stated, Kalen nodded before turning to walk north. The two of us look at each other confused before I smiled, shrugged and ran off laughing. Attempting to catch up to my brother.

~Kakashi~

It was good to be home after this surprisingly long mission. It took me days to get my strength back and then walk back. All together it added to a week. A week since Alai and Kalen left. Sasuke and Sakura have dropped it by now, but Naruto keeps asking questions. How I wish I didn't have to explain this to the Hokage without them. They left that morning, I tried to convince them to stay in Konoha again.

~Flashback about a week ago~

"You know you don't have to leave right? We could help you back in Konoha." I suggested, Kalen looked at Alai and Nema, who were trying to use each other as a pillow.

"You don't usually show this much emotion Kakashi, what's gotten into you." He stopped to think for a moment before figuring it out. "The Hokage will be upset when he hears about us in the report, and not in Konoha when you hand it to him." I shrugged and he scoffed in return.

"You could always not tell him."

"You know that's not possible for me."

"Eh, I guess your right, I'm sorry though Kakashi, we can't." He apologized sincerely.

He knew the scolding I would receive for not bringing him back. I continued to try to convince him.

"Think about her safety Kalen, I know you two have always been wanderers, but maybe it's time that you put your comfort zone aside. It's only a matter of time-"

"Kakashi stop-"

"Before you lose her..."

I was going to finish what I had to say whether he liked it or not, it was true. Alai had a lot of people after her, and eventually it was going to be too much for Kalen and Nema. His face twisted as he whispered back.

"I won't lose her, she's my sister. The ONLY thing, I have left."

I leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "If you keep being stubborn, you'll have nothing."

I then stood straight, leaving Kalen to think about what I said.

"Kashi! It was great to see you again! Thank you!" Alai spoke as I walked towards them, she stood up from her sitting position and gave me a hug before looking to her older brother. "Are we leaving Kalen?" She asked sadly, she was used to leaving, in fact she actually preferred to wander from place to place.

"Yeah, let's go..."

He stomped off past me waving as he tried to retreat into the forest, I called out quickly. "We'll meet again soon, and if you need help. You know where to find me." The oldest guardian paused for a moment.

"Thanks..." and then he was gone, wandering through the forest out of sight. Alai waved as she got Nema up and ran after the Tyiadain male.

~End flashback~

Naruto asked me question after question, I ignored him of course, thinking about what I would say to the Lord Hokage when I mentioned those two. They were known for disappearing and anytime an ANBU or Jonin saw them over the past five years, they always got away without hurting anyone. Well SERIOUSLY hurting anyone that it is, Kalen doesn't like it when anyone, friend or foe, tries to take Alai anywhere.

"HEY KAKASHI-SENSEI, ARE YOU LISTENING!?" Naruto shouted through my thoughts.

I stared blankly back him saying, "Not really..."

...

I should have pretended that I heard him, because he spent the rest of the walk home complaining about Sasuke and me, which started a fight with him and Sakura.

"How did I get on this team..." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"How did I?" I replied, making Sasuke smirk and give his usual 'Hn' response.

~FF a few hours (Just figure the rest of the trip is like any scene with the team, yelling from Naruto and beatings from Sakura. -.-)~

In a few hours we saw Konoha gates, which brought the excitement back to Naruto. I had to admit though, I was relieved myself.

"WE'RE HOME, I MISSED ICHIRAKU'S!" Naruto yelled, yet again...Sakura asked Sasuke out, yet again, which he turned down yet again. They almost tried to make me go along, but I avoided it.

"I have to turn in my report to the Hokage sorry!"

I left them behind and stopped home before going to the tower, but as I locked up my home I heard a faint voice behind me, "Kakashi."

'That was Kalen's voice.'

I turned around to see Kalen breathing heavily as he held Alai in his arms bridal style, she was unconscious.

"You said if we needed help, to come find you...right?"

~!~ HI GUYS, So I didn't realize that the first parts I loaded would be without any spaces and such...

SOOOOO I had to fix it, but I figured out a way around that so posting the rest of the first book should be SUPER fast.

So I was watching the most awesome video yesterday. You guys have to check it out, go to youtube and search Rooster Teeth Cool Off. Its literally all the main guys from Achievement Hunters in GTA V being idiots.

"You ever hanging out at a gas station-"

*EXPLOSION*

"Yyyyyup... that just happened..."

Has me dying everytime, another one is No Luca No, was on the floor laughing for that one. I forever love my friends for showing me them. OH and I wonder, did any of you pick up on that Pirates reference in the last chapter? You should have, because it's an amazing movie.

Ok I'm bored of this, I'm gonna continue posting now.

Now is the part where I can stray, I really just liked this mission and I thought that I should do it the way they did it. Show's their genius. :D Ok til next post guys ~!~DawnxAingeal


	7. Trust

~Kalen~

Kakashi was wasting my time, I had to keep moving and here he was staring at me, it was hard enough getting in here.

'The longer I'm here, the harder it will be to get back out.'

"Well? Yes or no?" I asked, agitation lacing my voice this time.

"What happened?" He asked finally, looking down at my sister with concern, "She's unconscious, I wasn't gonna get her here willingly." When he didn't answer I told him what happened.

"Akatsuki are after us, turns out they really want Alai. Nema is luring them away while I bring her here. I don't have much time, I have to leave..."

He blinked for a second before his eyes widened.

"You can't leave, they're after you too."

"That doesn't matter. I have to lose them, if we both disappear then they'll figure it out...Besides, she'd kill me if she knew I let Nema run off like that. Maybe you were right Kakashi, she needs a safe place to stay for a bit."

It took me a moment, but I put Alai in Kakashi's arms, I hated knowing I wasn't strong enough to do this without Kakashi's help, or anyone's. I pushed her brown hair out of her face before I turned away.

'I won't say goodbye..'

"When she wakes up, tell her I said to keep 'his' promise until we come back."

I knew Kakashi wouldn't say much, I pictured him nodding.

"And Kakashi..."

"Hm?"

~Kakashi~

Kalen looked over his shoulder and warned me. "Don't let me regret trusting you." Before he jumped into the rooftops. A moment later he was out of sight and I was looking down at Alai Tyiadain wondering if I should set her in the house or take her with me to the Hokage's.

Then I thought of her and her brothers record.

"...Better take her with me."

This would make the explanation easier anyway.

~Hirozun Sarutobi~

I could hear Naruto yelling through the streets of Konoha below, meaning that Team 7 was back from their mission. It had taken a bit too long for a simple escort mission, so I had begun to worry if something had gone wrong.

"I'm here to report on our mission Lord Hokage..."

'Perfect timing.'

The Jonin had a thing for being late, but never when it came to reporting back. I turned to face him when I saw his back turned to me. He was putting something up against the wall. What it was though surprised even me.

"Is tha-"

"She's not gonna be happy when she wakes up, a warning from our dear friend Kalen."

It's been five years, but I could still tell it was her, Her face and hair color had stayed the same, and that memorable necklace hung safely around her neck. The only thing different was her outfit, and that her hair had gotten MUCH longer.

"And Kalen?"

"Long gone by now..."

Of course, catching the two of them was harder than anything I've faced. I had never come across her myself, but I'm sure not even the yellow flash could manage to keep them restrained for long.

"Care to explain why our famous Guardian is 'long gone' while his world is currently unconscious against my wall?"

As Kakashi briefed me on his entire mission, including the part where he talked to Kalen, I sat there silently taking it all in.

"He's smart as always.. he even helped us keep her calm once our princess wakes up." I commented once he finished, he nodded slightly before saying. "Keep 'his' promise until we get back.'"

"Are you prepared to watch her?"

"I was prepared five years ago, but then she took off with Kalen."

"That is why we can't leave her alone, if we know our little escape artist at all, she's going to make a break for it the second she gets a chance."

The room fell silent for a moment as we looked at each other with understanding. It was then that Alai's groan echoed through the room.

"Ugh, what happened?" she asked as her eyes slowly opened.

"You took a short nap."

She froze when she heard my voice.

~Alai~

'That voice, there's no way I can be hearing this right now! I was with Kalen and Nema just a moment ago!'

I looked up and sure enough, the fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village was standing behind his desk with Kashi right next to him. I was in his office no doubt. I said nothing as I looked around the room, I needed to get out of here, but if I moved at all, they would know what I'm planning.

"We know your planning an escape, just hear us out."

"Haha, if you know me this well, how come you have problems catching us? Does that mean we're masters?" I joked before making a break for the windows, one of my two options. But before I could reach them, I heard Kashi's voice.

"Kalen brought you here..."

I stopped in my tracks, 'Kalen? He took me to Konoha?'

"The Akatsuki are after me" I suddenly found myself discovering the reason as to why I was here. "Do they seriously think I won't go after them!?" I ranted.

'Seriously, I know how he can get, but he HAD to have known I wasn't going to 'hide' in Konoha until they took care of things.'

"Kalen told me to give you a message when you woke up. "Keep 'his' promise until we come back.""

I stiffened at what Kashi said, I was thinking that he would tell me to be safe or lay low. But he's that desperate to keep me safe that he'll let me keep that promise. I thought about this for a moment before shaking my head.

"I'm guessing you'll be taking precautions to make sure I stay within your sights?"

"You know that already."

"ANBU?"

"For right now, I think we can trust you enough to stay with Kakashi."

'So yes..'

I had no doubts that I was gonna be with Kashi the moment I realized I was stuck here. Who else would be trusted to watch me? I looked up to Hiro.

"Fine, but I'd like to train."

"What?" Hiro asked, confused.

"I don't want to be useless, I'd like to train, if that's at all possible Kashi."

Kashi chuckled slightly, "I expected as much, but you'll be around my team, is that alright?"

"That's perfect actually."

'This way I can cover everything at once.'

"Everyone who isn't Jonin level will believe that you are a temporary member of Team 7." Hiro announced.

"Sounds fun! secret identity!" Both men smiled lightly before Hiro brought us back to the point.

"Alai, if we ask what your promise is to whoever 'he' is, will you answer?"

I laughed slightly before turning around and walking out of the Hokage's office. As I left I waved to my two friends behind me, answering the Hiro's question with "Not likely." Before opening the door, I didn't like keeping things from those I care about, but it's what's best. The less they know about that promise the better. I closed the door and sat down next to the office, waiting for Kashi and Hiro to talk some more.

"Kalen, Nema...I hope your alright." I silently prayed.

~Kakashi~

"She's mysterious, when she wants to be." I stated, breaking the silence. The Hokage nodded slightly before replying.

"She's fragile though. Fragile and important, Keep her safe Kakashi."

"I intended on it even if you hadn't asked me Lord Hokage."

"Your are a Guardian of hers after all."

"I haven't gotten to keep my promise these past years."

"Now is the time to keep it then.."

I took the end of his comment as permission to leave. I could sense that she was sitting outside of the door, waiting for me.

'Time to play babysitter...'

~Alai~

The door opened, revealing my Guardian. I stood up and looked over to him. "Where are we off to?" I asked. Kashi started walking toward the exit.

"Well, I need to head back to my house, I suppose we can get your sleeping arrangement settled."

"And those would be?" With Kashi being a professional Jonin, I kind of doubted that he had spare rooms.

"We can make a bed in the main room for you."

"Works for me, any rules I should know about?"

He smiled before saying, "No waking me up, and no taking off." I laughed in response.

"Your a simple room-mate, awesome!"

~FF to Kashi's house~

Kashi's house was what I expected it to be, small yet comfortable, for one person that is. We had to set up the couch near the window in the living as a bed. From the door, you were standing in a small kitchen, the doorway to the living room was on the other side. There was an opening in the wall, so you could see into the living room. Underneath the ledge of the opening was the couch/my temporary bed. Kashi's bedroom was in a small hallway on the right side of the apartment with a closet and the bathroom.

Kashi had been reading his book on the couch as I took a shower. When I came out I looked down at the book with curiousity.

"What's the book about?" I asked, peering over his shoulder, he tensed for a moment before he turned the book away from my face.

"You wouldn't like it." He simply answered.

I'm curious now, of course. :D

"How would you know? Come on Kashi, what's it about? At least give me a genre!" He ignored me.

...

'Ok, now it's on.'

I looked at Kashi for a moment before I snatched the book out of his hands. He reacted and managed to take it back, but not before I managed to get an idea of what it's about.

"OH WOW! KASHI WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU READ!? YOUR SO GROSS!"

I threw the pillows at him along with a few random objects. I didn't care to look, I just picked it up and chucked it. Kashi ducked everything and went back to reading, but obviously keeping an eye on me. I scoffed and opened up the window, it only took a moment to notice that his head was already gripping my wrist.

"I'm gonna sit on the roof, I'll keep the window open. I'm not leaving...Promise Kashi."

He let my wrist go after a moment and nodded his head before turning to go back to the couch. I knew he'd be making sure my presence didn't vanish. I managed to sit outside for maybe, an hour? Before Kashi had me come back in. He told me he was going to bed but he also made sure to let me know that he 'set up' the house. Meaning I wasn't leaving, I gave up and said good night while getting ready to sleep. My bow was placed in between the couch and the window with my knife in it's usual place beneath my pillow.

A habit Kalen made me get into. He wanted me to protect myself but once we found out there was a bounty on my capture, he became even more protective.

~FF til morning~

I woke up to the sounds of Kashi coming out of his room.

"Light sleeper, as always."

It made me smile that Kashi remembered so much about me after all this time.

"So what's on the agenda today?" I asked as I got up, stretching my limbs while I watched him move around the house.

"Training today, since we just got back yesterday, I want to give them a day or two to rest up before they get anymore missions. Plus it'll give the team a chance to get to know their newest member."

"What kind of training?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Haha! Well you should probably figure that out Kashi!"

"I'll think about it, It's nice to see I'm still Kashi to you though."

"You'll always be Kashi, Why would I do something so silly as call you what everyone else does?"

"That wouldn't make any sense now would it."

"Of course not, I have to be different. ^.^"

"Never a dull moment, I won't have to worry about you will I?"

"No, since Kalen's letting me keep my promise then I don't see why I can't stay until they return. Besides, if I'm there, I might just get them into more trouble than it's worth. Kalen always does things for a reason."

He nodded before telling me we had an hour before we had to leave so I started to get ready. After he finished eating he stood up and said, "OK, we're late, so we're going to have to use a jutsu to get there."

I visibly twitched. "I thought you said we had an hour?"

"Well you see, we're already two hours late, hehe."

He laughed while rubbing the back of his head. He then held out his arms, waiting for me to walk up to him.

...

...

...

"...I'm not letting you touch me, you read gross books."

"You also know that your like a daughter to me and if anything happened to you Kalen would kill me."

"You might be lying, you could kidnap me and my brother and Nema would never find me."

"Oh he would."

"You could have already killed me, or at least mentally scared me."

"And you think you wouldn't be able to hurt me before that happened?"

...

"Fair enough, let's go."

He kept one arm held out as I walked up to him. He did some hand signs and rest a hand across my shoulder blades. I felt my body being tugged somewhere as I was brought to his meeting place. The feeling was weird and made me feel like I had whip lash.

When the smoke cleared we were standing in a training field with his team staring at us.

"Hey there!" Kashi said cheerfully, Naruto instantly registered that his sensei was now here. So he jumped back yelling "YOUR LATE AGAIN!"

As Naruto was pointing accusingly at Kashi, the girl (who's name I think was Sakura) joined in.

"YOUR ALWAYS LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHAT EXCUSE DO YOU HAVE TODAY!?"

"Sorry, I had to get our new guest."

'So I'm the excuse...right' _

Naruto stopped pointing at Kashi and finally looked at me. At that moment he decided it was a good idea to point at me.

"Where did you go before!?"

I looked over to Kashi before looking back over to his team.

"I'm sorry for not saying goodbye properly, we just thought it would be easier that way."

Kashi, who had moved his hand from my shoulder blades to the top of my head. "She won't be going anywhere this time. She's trapped under our supervision." He smiled through his mask. Sakura looked around before looking to me.

"Where is your brother and Nema?"

"Yeah! what was his name? Kalen right? and that Nema guy."

"I just said that Naruto..."

"HEY! I'm just trying to find out what happened to...what's your name?"

"NARUTO! That's rude! You should have remembered it when she told it to you!"

"He didn't remember, because she didn't tell him.." Sasuke announced from the back of the small group.

"Yeah! She was in the mirror thingy! I never got to ask her what her name was!" Naruto shouted as he realized that he was given an excuse.

"Hn, It's Alai." The young Uchiha smirked as he announced.

"Alai?" Naruto tried to pronounce the name correctly before he realized that Sasuke knew something he didn't. "Hey wait! How come SASUKE knows her name?"

"Hey you remembered my name." I smiled.

"Because I asked her dope."

Naruto looked like he was going to attack Sasuke when Kashi stepped in and broke up the fight.

"Anyway, Alai is here to help me train the three of you."

'I'm what? ok then...' .

"WHAT!? How can she train me?" Naruto protested, Sakura then stood forward a bit adding, "But Kakashi-Sensei, she's not a ninja!" Kakashi then laughed and led us all to the entrance of the forest, ignoring Sakura's captain obvious comment.

"This training session will be similar to our first survival exam together, you goal? Capture Alai, but there's a catch, you have to get her back to this spot in order to pass. Work quickly, because we don't have all day."

"Doesn't she get a few minutes head start?" Naruto asked quietly, Sakura nodded while Sasuke just looked in silence. Kashi laughed.

"Alai..."

I looked over to show that he had my attention, waiting for him to say something. Instead of saying anything though, he took out that book, THAT book to be specific. I twitched and snatched it from his hands.

"YOU! Are not allowed to read that around me. Now...you were saying?"

He sighed at the thought of not reading his precious book. He then look at his team before making eye contact with me again.

"They need to practice on their ability to think quickly and efficiently. Be good and know I'm watching you."

I laughed before answering him in the sweetest tone I could use. "Was I under the impression that you weren't?"

He looked to his team, ignoring me. "Get ready you three, and..."

"WAIT!" Sakura shouted.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Are we allowed to use weapons?"

"Yes."

Kashi then grabbed his book from my hands and put it in the front pocket of his vest.

"Now...go!"

It wasn't even a full second after Kashi said go that I ducked low and bolted for the closest tree. Swinging up into it's branches and leaving them behind in shock.

~!~ Hi Guys! Just taking a moment to say that I don't own Naruto and all that Jazz, the original storyline and characters all belong to Kishimoto and his entire team.

For some reason I keep laughing whenever I read the "Oh he would" comment, the tone is like a lolz moment. ANYWAY.

Remember to comment :D cus you guys love me so much. -DawnxAingeal~!~


	8. The Fourth Member

~Sasuke~

Kakashi-Sensei wasn't even finished giving the word when Alai took off. We looked and caught her form just as it became lost in the trees. Naruto blinked before shouting. "HOW DID SHE-?"

I ignored him and took lead, seeing as how they were too dumbstruck.

"Naruto go left, Sakura right. I'll go straight ahead."

I activated my Sharingan to search for her. It was hard, because she wasn't a ninja but I knew she was in the area. If she tried anything, no matter how fast, I'd see it. After a few minutes went by I heard movement further in the forest.

'What's that?'

When I checked the source I confirmed that it was her, she was setting up some trap.

'A stronghold? She's trying to save her energy..Too bad I saw it.'

"THERE YOU ARE! YOUR COMING WITH ME!" Naruto shouted as he charged into an area where he was now visible to her.

'Maybe I could use the dope to catch her off guard.'

As he ran toward her, she turned around and ran in a direction, with Naruto chasing close behind. At the last second she jumped. Naruto must have thought she jumped over a root, because when he went by he tripped the wire and ended up hanging from the branch. While she was distracted I took the chance to surprise her. I landed behind her trying to restrain her arms but she fell to the ground, shook off my grip and ran past a yelling Naruto.

I chased her, taking note of the fact that she was leading me back to her 'stronghold'. I made sure to watch where I was running, but my head snapped up when I heard her taking her bow off of her shoulder.

Instincts kicked in and I quickly threw a well aimed kunai at her. She ducked her head before shooting her arrow off into the woods. I'm not sure what she hit, but she grabbed it and let it carry her into the tree tops.

I didn't waste anytime jumping up after her. I almost lost her, but she made the mistake of throwing her knife at me. I raced in that direction searching until I realized what happened. Alai's presence was in the other direction...

'You've got to be kidding me. The knife was a decoy.'

~Alai~

It may have taken Sasuke only a few moments to realize that I tricked him, but it was enough time to lose him. I climbed up to the top of a tree to rest while they ran in circles. Sakura had no idea where she was and I didn't even know where Naruto was.

"GOTCHA!" I heard from above me, just as Naruto's voice reached my ears I was tackled to the ground, there was no time to react. Sasuke and Naruto were struggling to keep me still but after a while I knew I'd lost, unfortunately I wasn't strong enough to fight them both off for so long. They tied my hands behind my back.

"HEY! UNTIE ME!"

In all reality I was more mad at myself then I was at them, I could hide from dangerous people yet a couple of rookie genin managed to tie me up. -.- Naruto laughed as Sasuke picked me up to get me out of the tree.

"H-Hey! Put me down, your gonna get me killed!"

Sasuke smirked as Naruto landed on the ground and started dancing around.

"WE GOT YOU! That wasn't too hard!"

"Hmph, it's not over yet!" I frowned as I was set down on the forest floor. Sasuke then looked up to Naruto before standing.

"You stay here and watch her, I'm gonna go find Sakura so we can bring her to Kakashi..."

Naruto nodded and glared at me in the goofiest way possible.

"Good job by the way Naruto. I'm proud!" I smiled at him, gaining a confused look from the blond.

"Huh? Why are you saying good job? I caught you!"

"I was suppose to make you guys react quickly. Not ACTUALLY get away."

"I guess your right haha! Sasuke came up with the plan though."

"And you pulled it off, you're strong. I couldn't fight you off with your constant energy."

"Really? I am pretty strong huh?"

"Of course, you'll be a great Shinobi when your older."

"I'm not just gonna be any Shinobi, I'm gonna be the next Hokage, the greatest one there ever was!"

As he went on a rant about how people would respect him I felt bad for distracting him. I needed to give them more of a challenge though. Well...Sasuke at least. Naruto and Sakura were kind of easy to hide from.

'That Sharingan is a bit of a problem.'

I moved until I was able to slide my hands past my feet, so that they were in front of me instead of behind my back. Naruto turned out with a fist raised, he was complaining about Sasuke at the moment and I used it to stand up and hop over to him and used my elbow to hit the side of his neck, knocking him out.

Once I made sure he wasn't getting up for a bit I searched his weapon pouch and took out a kunai to free myself from the ropes. I turned back to look at Naruto saying, "Sorry Naruto" before I jumped up into the trees again.

'I need to use this time to find a way around Sasuke's sharingan.'

~Naruto~

"Naruto! Wake up!"

I heard a voice waking me up, wait...'Waking me up?!'

"What happened!?" I shouted, I glanced back to where Alai was to notice ropes in her place.

"Alai got away, nice going dope." Sasuke groaned, making me snap up to face him, he had a smirk on his face as usual.

'That guy really ticks me off! Always acting so cool, and Sakura...she's so obsessed with him! and why is Sasuke smirking! She got away!'

"She knocked me out! Wait til I get my hands on her! and why are you smirking Sasuke!" I screamed in his face, Sakura came from behind him and hit me on the head. "NARUTO! Don't yell at Sasuke like that, how could YOU let her get away!"

"OW I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

Sakura didn't pay any attention to me as she drooled over Sasuke some more, who in turn just ignored her existence.

'What does she even see in that guy anyway!'

"We'd better start searching again. Sakura, make sure Naruto doesn't lose her again." Sasuke suggested.

"Naruto can handle himself, I'll go with you!"

"You'll only slow me down, go with Naruto. If you find her, get me."

We then ran off into the forest looking for Alai...Sakura was NOT happy.

~Sasuke~

She knocked Naruto out without him even noticing, which means either he's more idiotic than I thought or she wasn't being serious.

I had no idea how long ago she took off so in reality, she could be anywhere by now. Or she could be watching me right now.

'She could be following Naruto and Sakura.'

If she followed them, then she would never run into me. Which would probably be what she wants.

I backtracked to find Naruto and Sakura

~FF a few hours~

I searched every inch of the training ground AND followed Naruto and Sakura. She was no where to be found.

'She was playing with us before...'

It wasn't until the alarm rang that I gave up looking.

"Damn, I failed again..."

~Kakashi~

Naruto and Sakura were first to come back, Naruto looking mad and Sakura annoyed.

'No doubt because of Naruto.'

Sasuke came sulking up eventually and I told them to take a seat.

"Good job guys."

I broke the silence and smiled, Naruto looked surprised, Sasuke made no expression and Sakura started asking questions.

"But how? We didn't capture Alai."

"You don't think I actually expected you to catch her did you? Haha! I was testing you on your teamwork and your ability to think quickly, you've improved alot."

Sasuke didn't look happy still so I turned to him with my hands shoved in my pockets.

"Sasuke, whistle."

"What?"

"Just do it, as loud as you can."

He waited a moment before putting his pointed finger and thumb on his bottom lip and whistled, loud enough for it to slightly echo. A moment later I heard movement close by, and apparently so did Sasuke.

Alai was hiding in the trunk of a tree close to the field this whole time. I watched Sasuke glare at her as she made her way over.

"So that's where you were hiding."

She smiled and sat down in between where Sasuke and I were standing.

"Yeah, I was comfy in there too." She continued to smile even though Sasuke was giving her a dirty look, I turned back to my team.

"You all underestimated Alai, let this also be a lesson in deception, never assume your opponent isn't dangerous. Alai may not be a ninja, but there's a reason why we haven't been able to find her until now."

Alai looked up to me as I praised her.

"You mean you didn't even know where Alai was?" Questioned Naruto, Alai smiled before I commented.

"If I did then she would have joined Team Seven when you did. Maybe even before."

"Is there anything else you had planned for us today? Aside from our hide and seek Kashi?" Alai asked, wanting us to move on.

"Yes, I wanted to have a couple sparring sessions."

Sasuke quickly stood up and threw a kunai at Alai who jumped out of the way.

"SASUKE WHAT THE HELL!?" Naruto shouted at his sudden movement.

"It seems as if Sasuke has picked his sparring partner."

Sakura, Naruto and I watched for a few moments as they fought, I soon sent the other two to train as I watched Alai and Sasuke. She dodged everything he threw at her with ease, which meant one thing.

She was toying with him.

Sasuke seemed to notice this as he sparred with her. He got more aggressive, angry even. Which meant he was sloppy.

"Tired yet?" Alai mocked Sasuke, he in turn scowled and upped his game, It was faint but I saw a smile. I felt my eyes widen as I realized.

'She's testing him, but why? does she want to see him at his full potential?'

Sasuke threw a kick, which she blocked and threw him back with her right arm. He stood straight and closed his eyes. He was activating the Sharingan, Alai seemed unfazed by it, she knew enough about the Sharingan to be able to avoid it's power.

"The Sharingan won't work on me, I know what it can do."

Sasuke flinched at Alai's suddenly cold voice. He opened his eyes to reveal the Uchiha's famous technique.

"Don't think you'll catch me looking you in the eye, Sasuke."

Instead of returning a comment, he charged toward her with everything he had. She managed to use a kunai to block the attacks she couldn't dodge. I thought about where she would have gotten the kunai as one last kick was sent her way. Instead of being kicked herself, she managed to kick him in the gut, he recovered easily but she caught him off guard.

"You need to fight me with a clear head, but also with all your power!"

He didn't say anything at first, instead he turned and walked away.

"I don't need to beat you in order to prove anything! Your not even a ninja!"

"You have to if you want to kill Itachi!"

'Why would she mention him!?'

Sasuke didn't waste a moment in retaliating, I took action and stood in between them. Sasuke was just about to attack when Alai activated her shield.

"That's enough you two. Alai let's go, training is over for today guys. Meet back here tomorrow at the same time.

Before I could drag her away she looked over to Sasuke.

"Don't wait til 'he' is mentioned before you use your full power, and even then think clearly."

Sasuke scoffed as I pulled her away from the training ground.

"Can I ask what you were trying to accomplish?" I asked with a hint of anger, she needed to know that what she did just wasn't a good idea AT ALL.

"I wanted to see how strong he's become, I mean he IS Itachi's brother."

"So you pick a fight with him?"

"Yup!"

"That's not like you.."

"If you think what I just did doesn't fit my personality then maybe you don't know me as much as you thought you did Kashi.." She said cheerfully as she skipped a few feet ahead of me. I watched her for a few moments before she got a little bit too far.

"Alai!"

When she heard her name she came skipping back with a big smile on her face as usual.

"Kashi if I wanted to escape then I would have taken the opportunity earlier and taken off hours ago."

She winked at me before skipping around the streets, making sure to stay closer this time. I couldn't help but think about what she said.

'She really hasn't changed...So then why would she purposely pick a fight with Sasuke?'

~Alai~

Kashi took me home and retreated in his room for a little bit, leaving me to sit on the roof again. He said that as long as I kept my presence known I could wander around the block, though I preferred to stay on the roof. I thought alot about my brother and Nema, how they were doing, if the Akatsuki had found them or if they got away.

"Please be alright guys..." I muttered to myself as I gripped my necklace.

"Do you think their alright?" I asked, not really wanting any answer unless it was 'yes'.

'If I can be honest, the chances of them being safe are high, now that you're not with them.' The voice filled my head, relieving me at the same time.

"Would you find it weird if I said that I was oddly happy with that?" I questioned back, before hearing the faint low laugh of his voice.

'I would be worried if you weren't doing something weird.' I laughed at the truth behind his comment before saying. "Thank you."

~FF a few hours (She was just staring out at the sky)~

It was late afternoon by the time Kashi came back out of his room. He poked his head out of the window to face me.

"We have to head to the Hokage's..."

"WE have to or YOU have to?" He smiled before replying.

"WE have to, come on."

I stood up as he climbed out onto the roof with me and picked me up. I didn't argue as we jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He was much faster and I knew it, a non-ninja was no match in speed for the great 'Copy-Cat Ninja'.

"So what are WE going to the Hokage's for?"

I kind of expected the 'It's a surprise' response, but it was worth a shot right?! He never told me much unless it was necessary.

When we arrived at the tower he put me down on the ledge outside of the window. I decided that I wanted to make an entrance so I threw open the windows.

"Hi!"

I saw the familiar form of Iruka jump a few feet in the air when he saw me come through the window so suddenly. I was surprised, since it was so long since the last time I'd seen him.

"IRUKA! It's so good to see you! How's teaching!?"

"Alai is that you!? It's going well, How are you back here?"

Iruka knew me well enough to know that if I was back in Konoha...It wasn't because I was willing.

"Kalen thought it'd be a good idea for me to stay here for a while..."

Hiro spoke up at this time.

"Which brings me to why your here."

Kashi walked by me to stand next to Iruka who's eyes widened for a moment, as if realizing something.

"You mean it's her?"

"Yes Iruka. Now Alai, since your here for an unknown amount of time, you need to have some form of income. You are staying with Kakashi but I'm assuming the extra mouth to feel may be a strain. Since you are already training with Kakashi and his team, I'm proposing that you become an honorary kunoichi until Kalen returns."

"Sounds fun! ...but I'm not actually a ninja, so technically I can't..."

As much fun as being a ninja sounds, I think it's a bit silly for a person to be on a ninja cell if they aren't a ninja, right?

"We know your capabilities and are confident with you being able to keep up with them in their missions."

I smiled and decided to take my place next to Iruka and Kashi before answering.

"Okay then! Works for me, Only means I get to train more. OH! DO I GET A COOL HEADBAND!?"

"That's why I've asked Iruka to come. Had you stayed in Konoha, you would have received one from him."

Hiro looked over to Iruka who took out a headband from his pouch, meaning he knew why he was called, he just didn't know who he'd be promoting.

"It would be an honor Lord Hokage. Alai I'd like to be the one to congratulate you on becoming an honorary Leaf Shinobi!"

Iruka's smile was gigantic as he handed me the black fabric with the Leaf village insignia imprinted on it. I accepted it eagerly and tied it around my neck.

"Thank you Iruka, Kashi, and Hiro. I know how much of an honor this is for me. Even though I don't live here anymore, my allegiance will always be to Konoha."

"I have no worries about you Alai, you've always been a part of Konoha. Even while you were running from us." Hiro smirked as he brought up the relationship Kalen and I have had with the leaf in the past 5 years.

"You know, we weren't running from you, we just feel it's better for everyone if I'm not in one place for too long."

The room became quiet for a little bit, they knew what I was. Yet my announcement seemed to surprise Hiro and Iruka.

"As I thought, come on let's go home."

Kashi broke the silence of the room and when I looked at him I saw understanding in his eyes. He probably guessed a long time ago why we left that night. Hiro dismissed us and we spent the rest of the night in peaceful silence.

~FF to morning~

In the morning we got up and did our routine, which included me fighting to get him out of the door and to the training grounds on time. He wasn't happy when I tried to leave on my own though so we both ended up late. When we arrived Naruto and Sakura screamed.

"YOUR LATE!"

Kashi threw his hands up in a defensive manner, as if signaling defeat.

"Sorry, but I had to get Team 7's newest member all settled in."

~!~ Comment and add! cus you guys love me so much. 3! -DawnxAingeal~!~


	9. A Habit of Shooting Sharp Objects

~!~ I don't remember if I mentioned it before so I'm gonna say it now, if anything is in ' ' and on a separate line then it's their thoughts xD~!~

~Sasuke~

Naruto and Sakura started shouting at Kakashi-Sensei for being late.

'I don't know why they bother, he's always late.'

He lifted his hands in a defensive motion, I waited for his 'lost on the path of life' excuse.

"Sorry, but I had to get Team 7's newest member all settled in."

I blinked my eyes to look at Alai.

'She couldn't seriously...'

I looked at her as she had her left arm by her side and her right arm behind her back, holding her left elbow. She was wearing the same outfit as yesterday except this time there was a leaf headband tied loosely around her neck.

'What!?'

"Stop lying Kashi, I've been trying to-MMM!" She was trying to speak, but Kakashi-Sensei had covered her mouth with his hand. The lazy teacher tried to change the subject.

"I think it's time to tell you guys your new mission!"

"Why is she on our team?" I asked, I wasn't letting this go. The girl was not only NOT a ninja, but she was new to the leaf and I wanted her far away from me. "She's not from the leaf, and that's putting aside that she's not even a ninja.."

Sakura walked over to me asking "Are you ok?" I looked over to Kakashi-Sensei and Alai, ignoring the pink girl's annoying questions. Alai looked to me as Kakashi-Sensei spoke.

"She may not be a ninja but she is c-"

"Kashi wait, he doesn't care about that, he's mad about yesterday!"

Kakashi-Sensei waited a moment while he thought about Alai's words.

'Who the hell is she to talk like she knows me!?'

"GET OVER IT SASUKE, WE HAVE A COOL NEW MISSION!"

The dope shouted, he doesn't care about anything else, he just wants to mess up another mission. Our teacher took this as a chance to change the subject.

"Ah yes! We are assigned a new mission! It's a missing persons case. Meet me in front of the Konoha gates in an hour!"

I took the opportunity to get as far away from Alai and this team as I possibly could. Sakura was trying to hold my hand once she caught up, so I just shoved my hands in my pockets. Naruto was running ahead to get home and pack. Alai stayed back with Kakashi-Sensei to talk to him.

"A team will never become as such if they are picking fights with each other."

"I'm not just picking fights Kashi I'm-"

I couldn't hear anything else after that because I was too far away. I would have stopped walking but no doubt Kakashi-Sensei and Alai would have noticed. I turned my head slightly so I could see over my shoulder at the two. Kakashi-Sensei's mask started moving, meaning he was replying to whatever Alai had said. Her mouth started to move again before she pulled on something around her neck, pulling it out from under her shirt. Kakashi-Sensei's eyes went wide at what was in her hand and he tried to grab her. She dodged quickly and ran toward us before putting the necklace back under her shirt. Hiding it from us, or more specifically...me.

I already saw it though, and I was going to be questioning Alai later about why she had it in her possession. She had to have some answers.

'Itachi...'

"I'll race you to the house Kashi!"

'So she was staying with Kakashi-Sensei... at least I know how to find her.'

I heard a sigh come from behind me as my teacher disappeared. It wasn't long before I heard a shout from in the distance.

"YOU MISSED! hehe better luck next time Kashi!"

I sighed at the voice, it was Alai's. 'I'll have to sneak up on her in order to corner her. Kakashi-Sensei can't even keep up with her.'

~FF to Konoha Gates~

I was the first one to show up at the gates, so I found a quiet place to wait for everyone to show up. Sakura was next and she instantly started squealing, trying to hug me. I was about to take drastic measures and hide, but the dope showed up and distracted her. Luckily for me, her anger issues were too much for her to contain. As she went to beat Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei showed up.

'He's on time for once.'

"HEY! YOUR ACTUALLY ON TIME TODAY!"

"All thanks to me!"

Alai appeared from behind our teacher smiling as always. She greeted Naruto before Kakashi-Sensei coughed, trying to get Alai's attention.

"Okay okay!"

She turned away from our teacher and made her way over to where I was standing. Smiling the entire way.

"Hey Sasuke? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What?" I said in an unemotional tone.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier, and yesterday. It wasn't really right for me to pick fights with you like that. That... 'Subject' is really touchy and I should have had more respect. So, I'm sorry!"

She closed her eyes and smiled at me, she was cheery even when trying to be serious. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought that this girl was apologizing to me. She knew she was wrong.

"Hn..."

"Huh? What was that?"

I didn't answer her. She heard me and I know she did, she was just trying to get an answer out of me.

"Hmm...Oh well! I guess that's the best I'm gonna get huh?" She turned around to face the group before saying. "Okay Kashi! Let's get this show on the road!"

"Right."

I tried to pull her back to demand an answer about her necklace but Kakashi-Sensei called her back to his side. He then threw a picture to Sakura as we listened to our Sensei give the details.

'I'll have to pin her later.'

"His name is Genmai from the village in Inaho. He went missing in the hills a few days ago."

"He got lost?" Sakura asked, Kakashi-Sensei looked to Alai.

"Have you been in the hills?"

"Sure have! It's really pretty and all nature like! There are alot of bandits in the forest though."

"Hm, so it's possible that this is an abduction. Stick close Alai."

She looked to Kakashi-Sensei and nodded. She sure was used to being in danger. I watched as she skipped ahead of Kakashi-Sensei, talking to Naruto about the mission like they were best friends. She ran out of the gates but before she ran too far ahead she turned to the guards and waved goodbye to them. They waved back, apparently they knew her too.

'Just who IS this girl?'

~Kakashi~

We made our way through the forest where Genmai was last seen, Naruto failed to quiet down and was only encouraging Alai's hyperactive personality even more. I was debating splitting them apart at first but I knew that would never work. Besides, there was a more serious task at hand, something was wrong.

'If this area is full of criminals and bandits, how come we haven't come across anyone yet?'

The idea of a trap didn't settle well in my gut. I took my team to a small clearing in the forest and looked up in the tree line.

'Nothing so far...'

"Alright, I'm going to scout the area."

"Which way should we go Kakashi-Sensei!"

Naruto looked at me impatiently, I was taking too long to answer him apparently. I sighed before breaking the news to him.

"I'm scouting alone, you guys stay here. You too Alai.."

"Wow, what did you do with Kashi?"

I ignored her comment and turned to Sasuke as she listened to Naruto complain. I spoke softly so only he could hear.

"Try not to let her out of your sight ok?"

I showed a smile under my mask, I waited for Sasuke's ever so common 'hn' before looking to Alai who locked eyes with me for a moment. I slowly nodded to her and she replied with her own nod. We had a secret conversation with our eyes. One that said:

'If anything happens, hide.'

'I know'

I looked away before leaping off into the tree's to find Genmai. In the event that Alai DOES run off, there's no way any of them could keep up, but I had to at least give an effort before taking off. I had no choice, if I brought Alai with me I could be getting her caught in a dangerous situation.

'Kalen would kill me if that happened.'

I shook the thought of Alai being hurt out of my head, I left her there with the rest of the team so that if something happened, she had a chance of getting away.

As I searched through the trees for Genmai or an ambush I heard the sounds of wolves in the distance, followed by a distressed shout. I jumped into action and found none other than my target, being attacked by wolves.

"Hold your breathe!"

Genmai fell to the ground as I threw a smoke bomb next to the small pack of wolves. The smoke scared them off before anymore harm could come to the target.

'Well that makes things easy.'

"There you are Genmai, we've been looking for you."

"Who are you? How do you know my name!?"

"You've been missing for a few days, we've been hired to find you. What have you been doing these past few days?"

"I- I don't know. I don't remember how I got in this forest."

'What?'

I leaned down next to Genmai to give him a hand up, but when I touched his hand, a seal appeared on the forest floor below us.

"A seal?"

I was trapped in a dark place with Genmai who was panicking. I looked around quickly before using a kunai to make a small cut on my thumb. I started drawing signs over the seal.

'What are they after? This is used to stall, It's only temporary-'

That was when it hit me.

"Alai..."

I started working on breaking the seal as fast as I could.

~Sasuke~

Things in the clearing were still quiet, with no signs of Kakahsi-Sensei anywhere. Alai noticed this too as she stared off in the direction where he left. She then turned to face me, she wasn't looking at me though.

'What is she thinking about?'

Before I could ask her, Naruto shouted like the idiot he was.

"I'M BORED, WHERE IS KAKASHI-SENSEI!?"

Alai turned around, almost as if just realizing we were all here.

"Maybe he got caught :o"

"What?! You don't think that do you Alai?" Sakura asked.

"Well...he has been gone for a long time... I'm sure he's fine!"

Alai's face lit up again, hiding the fact that she was seriously thinking about Kakashi-Sensei's possible danger.

I sensed it then, other ninja in the area, and they had kunai coming right for us. I quickly kicked Naruto across the field and grabbed Sakura, escaping from the area in the process. Once the dust cleared, I heard Naruto shouting as I looked in the area for Alai.

"HEY WHAT GIVES!? WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

'Where did she go?'

"Are you Kakashi's team?"

I looked ahead to see three shinobi standing in the center of the clearing. Two guys and a girl. The girl wore grey and black scaled armor with her hair pulled up and spiked, with a mask covering her face. The guy on the other side was dressed in all black with a mask covering his face as well, like Kakashi-Sensei. The guy was hunched over and stood behind the leader, a man dressed in all white, he wore no mask but instead had a white skin placed on top of his head and wrapped around his shoulders. They were staring right at Sakura and I.

"What if we are?"

"Then I believe we found our target."

"What do you want?"

"You'll have to find that out now won't you Sasuke Uchiha."

'He knows my name?'

The 'leader' of the group took a step forward, I stood up and walked away from Sakura and got ready for a fight.

What happened next was so fast that it took a moment to process the events in my head. The shinobi took a step forward and then he was on the ground, having barely dodged a well aimed arrow.

'So there she is.'

"Should have run when you had the chance!"

He threw a kunai in response to her arrow, but no noise was heard.

'He missed.'

He noticed that she made no noise and went to investigate, but not before giving his team-mates the signal to attack us. The girl made her way to me as the other male attacked Naruto. I pushed Sakura back so she wouldn't be in the way. The girl threw a kunai but I dodged and counter-attacked, after a few minutes I'd managed to kick her back into the center of the field, where she was hit with an arrow. The leader saw this and was clearly becoming annoyed. He threw a smoke bomb to the ground and we heard a sudden scream.

"How about we play our own game of hide and seek..."

"Do you really think we have time for this?"

"We'll make time.."

The trio was arguing with each other as the smoke finally cleared. Revealing to us that Sakura was now unconscious in their grip.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!? GIVE SAKURA BACK!"

"Come and get her."

They took off into the forest with Sakura still unconscious. Naruto sat there for a moment realizing exactly what happened.

'Where is Kakashi-Sensei?'

Alai jumped back down to the forest floor and placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"We'll get her back."

"WELL THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!? LET'S GO!"

"We should wait for Kakashi-Sensei..."

When I told them that, they both turned to me with shock written on their faces. Clearly they don't agree... In a way, I knew that Naruto would be upset about my suggestion, but Alai I expected to agree with me.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!? WE CAN'T LET THEM HAVE SAKURA!"

"The best idea is to wait for Kakashi-Sensei, we can't take them by ourselves."

"Well then fine! you stay here, I'll go after Sakura."

"I'm going with you.."

Naruto nodded to Alai and jumped off, not waiting for her to follow, she took the arrow she previously fired at the leader and put it back in her quiver.

"Let him go off by himself. It might be you they're after."

I tried to reason with her, Kakashi-Sensei told me to keep an eye on her, and I couldn't do that if she went off running with Naruto.

"I'm not leaving Naruto or Sakura like that, if she was captured because of me than I'm responsible for her life, not to mention Naruto's now that he's gone off after her. You know I'm surprised at you."

Her tone was serious, something I hadn't heard since the bridge with Haku, she was always hyper and cheery.

"Hn."

"Someone close to me once taught me something. 'Those that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum' "

She didn't say anything else as she turned her back to me and bolted through the trees after Naruto.

'That saying...'

I looked back to where Kakashi-Sensei took off for a moment.

'He taught her that?'

Alai was his friend for an amount of time that we don't even know. It's possible that she picked it up from him.

'Or maybe she learned it from the same person he did.'

I shrugged it off before looking back to where I'd last seen Alai, after a moment or two I sighed and jumped after the two idiots. Kakashi-Sensei would kill me if anything happened to that girl. I had to catch up to them though before they did something stupid. I felt Naruto's chakra heighten, which told me that they just found the group and he was doing something stupid.

'Great.'

As rushed forward to see Naruto standing in front of them shouting like the dope he is. He never does get the idea of surprising your enemy. I didn't see Alai anywhere and Naruto was about to be hit with kunai, so I had to step in. I used my kunai to block the ones that were aimed for Naruto and appeared beside him on the branch he stood on.

"SASUKE!?"

"Now that we've lost the element of surprise, again.."

"Told you they would come." The leader said to his team-mates. The girl looked around.

"There's one missing..."

"Ah, the pretty one with the bad habit of shooting arrows. I wonder where she could be. I'd like to play with her again."

"GIVE SAKURA BACK!"

Naruto jumped down to the ground and recklessly started throwing shadow clones at the three ninja. The leader jumped up on a branch to escape the weak wave of clones.

"Keep them busy here, I'll go ahead."

"Got it!"

He took off into the trees again while the other two shinobi attacked Naruto's clones. It took only a moment for me to realize what the dope was doing, he actually had a plan. There was a thin wire across the forest floor and he was slowly pushing them to it.

'If he doesn't hurry then they'll notice...'

I grunted before jumping down and kicking the girl in the gut, sending her back far enough to set off the trap, explosions went off on the sides of the two closest trees and sent them crashing down on top of the enemy shinobi, kicking up a cloud of smoke.

"YEAH WE GOT 'EM! GREAT IDEA ALAI!"

"Alai came up with the plan?"

"Yeah, she set up the tags and had me distract them!"

"Hn, figures..."

"HEY, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

"Where's Alai?"

Naruto started screaming behind me, I completely ignored him as I looked around for the other member of our team.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!? DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"She probably went after that guy, we should hurry."

'What is taking you so long Kakashi-Sensei'

"Hey...Where's Alai?"

"...idiot.."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

Naruto started ranting again, forgetting that we now have TWO missing team-mates and that doesn't even include our squad leader. I sighed and pushed past him to follow the direction I had seen that shinobi went.

'He'll follow sooner or later..'

"What the hell Sasuke, where do you get off just leaving like that!? We're leaving Alai behind!"

"Alai is following the guy who has Sakura."

"How do you know?"

"She wasn't the one who set off the trap, she probably left right when he did."

"Then we gotta go help her!"

He ran off then, jumping from branch to branch with me close behind. I still had to make sure the dumb girl was alright, or else Kakashi-Sensei would never let me hear the end of it. When Naruto started slowing down, I knew he'd lost where the guy went.

"His chakra signatures are coming from this way."

I said as I took lead, I couldn't sense Alai in the area like I could during the training session so she's either hiding herself or she went in the opposite direction.

'Hopefully she went to get Kakashi-Sensei.'

As much as I hoped for that I somehow knew that she wasn't looking for our teacher, which only told me that she's hiding from that ninja. The village may consider her able to keep up with a rookie Genin team, but she wouldn't be able to handle an enemy shinobi by herself. Especially when she has to save Sakura in the process.

~Alai~

My eyes started fluttering open as I realized I wasn't on the ground, in fact I was hanging from something. For a few moments I couldn't see much because of my blurry vision, but I looked up anyway. Eventually I saw that my wrists were tied together and I was pinned to the roof of some type of stone.

"I see you've woken up.."

The voice made me snap my head down to the source, it was the ninja in white that I was following.

'He must have came up behind me.'

I looked around, taking in the details of the cave I was being held captive in. One thing I didn't find during my glance was anything pink. Which meant that he hadn't found Sakura again. I sighed out of relief.

'At least she's safe.'

"I wouldn't be so happy yet my dear, Ya see when you took the pink haired girl, I realized I needed new bait. You'll serve just fine in that aspect."

"I don't want to be bait though."

I frowned at his statement, trying to find a way to get down safely.

"I thought you wouldn't appreciate that, but I don't think you want to cut yourself down. At least not before looking down that is. I'd hate to lose my bait so easily."

I looked him in the eye before glancing down to the ground below, or should I say lack there of. I was hanging on the ceiling of the cave, and below me was a huge black hole. Probably going deep down below the earths surface.

"Oh wow! That's pretty far down, I wonder how deep it is!"

"If you'd like, I can arrange for you to find out once your friends arrive."

"I think I'd like to just get down where you are thank you very much. It would make things go over a little quicker!"

"Now as much as I would love to let you down, you have a nasty habit of shooting sharp objects at me."

"All this just for Sasuke? Not worth it mister."

"Hm, so you've figured out the point of all of this?"

"It was a secret?"

I smiled down to him, not caring that I was hanging from the top of a cave just above a huge hole that would surely mean the death of me if I were to fall. He glared up at me before turning to the entrance of the cave. Naruto and Sasuke were on their way, while Sasuke was trying (and failing but he get's an 'A' for effort) to hide his presence, Naruto didn't care at all as he bolted through the caves entrance.

"GIVE US SAKURA BACK!"

"Oh Naruto, Hi! Yeah Sakura's fine. Probably still unconscious...but safe!"

"Alai!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU JERK!?"

The shinobi looked at Naruto with a bored expression before flicking his eyes toward Sasuke, who had just entered the cave. He then looked up to me with a grin spread across his face.

"I believe a thank you is in order cutie, didn't you say that you were curious about how deep that hole was?"

"I actually believe I took that back."

He grinned again before throwing a kunai to cut the rope that was holding me securely to the top of the cave.

I felt gravity quickly pulling me down into the depths of the hole. My hair whipping across my face as I was falling, my hands still bound by the ropes. I closed my eyes and tried to block out my fear while quickly trying to call for help when suddenly I felt everything stop.

'What?'

I felt arms scoop me up, placing one arm under my legs and the other across my back. My hands (that were still bound) went over the persons neck as the direction of the wind changed.

'Someone saved me.'

I opened my eyes as the thought reached my mind, when I looked, I found a pair of onyx eyes staring right back at me as he landed on the other side of the cave, away from the shinobi.

"Sasuke?"

"If you want to be on a ninja team so much, then why don't you try being a little less useless."

"I got captured saving our team-mate." I replied, sticking out my tongue. He smirked before speaking.

"Still got yourself captured by some idiot that Naruto can take on. Your lucky I found your bow, so there's something for you to do."

"You mean that Naruto got beat by."

Sasuke looked to see what I was watching, the shinobi was beating Naruto into a wall. When the blond fell to the ground he turned to see me safely next to his target.

"Just don't get killed, I need answers from you.." Sasuke told me briefly before we turned our attention to the ninja.

"Hm so you got rescued by the knight in shining armor."

I smiled at the shinobi before jumping across the hole to be in front of him. His eyes widened momentarily as my foot quickly collided with his face, sending him into a wall near Naruto.

"I did say that I wanted to be down on the ground where you were."

"And what do you plan to do without your bow to shoot sharp objects at me?"

He laughed before appearing behind me.

Everything went black then.

~!~ Alai: Hurray! Story time!

DawnxAingeal: The chapter is already over hun...

Alai: Ah! No D:

DawnxAingeal: DON'T BE SAD!

Alai: TOO LATE! -cries-

DawnxAingeal: Wtf... stop crying :( -blows up tower-

Brother Sparrow: WHAT THE HELL STOP BLOWING UP MY TOWERS!

DawnxAingeal: What tower? O:-)

Brother Sparrow: I really need to take away your toys Andromeda -.-(best friends nickname for me)

DawnxAingeal: But that's no fun :'(

Alai: Oh wow! Magic lights!

DawnxAingeal: I thought you were sad?

Alai: That was before all the pretty magic lights went off! *.*

DawnxAingeal: God you are FAR too happy -.-

Alai: Mhm! DawnxAingeal make more magic lights!

Brother Sparrow: DON'T TAKE HER SIDE!

Alai: She created me...I kinda have to

Brother Sparrow: ... Out smarted again... -.-

Alai: So DawnxAingeal, when's the next chapter?

DawnxAingeal: It's already up :P I posted it while Brother Sparrow was looking for my non-existent explosives

Brother Sparrow: DAMN IT WHAT DO YOU USE TO BLOW UP MY TOWERS!?

DawnxAingeal: I don't know what your talking about dear brother O:-)

Brother Sparrow: Of course not -.-...

Comment and all that jazz :D 3 ~!~ DawnxAingeal


	10. Thank You

~Alai~

"Wake up..."

"Huh?"

"Wake up!"

"Who's there?"

"Wake up, and you'll find out!"

I opened my eyes slowly to look at the source of the unfamiliar voice. He resembled Naruto in a way, with his bright spiked blond hair, and bright smile. He wore a typical green shinobi vest with black pants, a bright white cloak covered the outfit with it's edges red with a paint flame design. He smiled down from his place above me, holding his hand out.

"Need a hand?"

I took his hand as he lifted me up from my place on the ground.

"You look like Naruto!"

"Well technically, I think Naruto looks like me. I am older."

"Are you his brother? or maybe dad?"

"It's still so weird saying that I'm a dad." He muttered in a shy voice, rubbing the back of his head.

I began to circle around him, this was weird that a spirit contacted me through my dreams, or rather unconscious state.

"Um, how did you di- Your the fourth Hokage!"

I saw the words "Fourth Hokage" written in symbols on his back, note to self, thank Kashi for teaching me how to read this language. When I came back in front of the man he kept the same smile on his face.

"My name is Minato Namikaze.. very perceptive though."

"Alai Tyiadain and thanks!"

"Oh I know who you are, some of the spirits that cross over speak of a messenger of death."

"Messenger of death? That sounds scary!"

I frowned at the thought of having such a depressing title, he placed his hand on my shoulder and laughed lightly, trying to lift up my mood. It was failing...

"What would you rather be called then?"

"I'm a Beckoner!"

I stomped my right foot in front of me and turned to the side with my hands on my hips while pouting slightly. I'm a Beckoner and should be seen as one. At least to the spirits I should be.

"Right then, any spirit that comes in using the term, messenger of death. They'll be getting a correction."

He smiled brightly and it reminded me yet again of Naruto. I nodded a thank you quickly before the realization of where we were came to me once more.

"But, why are we here? I'm not performing a guiding!"

"I brought you here, I've been keeping a close eye on Naruto, I needed to ask you something."

He tried to be vague as to the reason, but I already knew how.

"Sorry!"

I turned my back to him and stepped a few feet away, before spinning back on my heels to look at him once more, his face held confusion.

"The people that are after Naruto are also after me. So I can't protect him."

"They're after you too?"

He looked at me, demanding an answer.

"Ah! no wonder you became the fourth Hokage! That look is kinda scary."

I said cheerfully while I rubbed the back of my head, he laughed again before speaking.

"Your a bit weird."

"I like to think of that as a good thing."

"Why are they after you?"

"Oh yeah, back to the point. I'm not really sure why they're after me exactly, but we figured it would have something to do with my powers."

He stood silently looking at me, waiting for me to continue. I turned around and started slowly walking away again, twiddling my thumbs while explaining.

"As a Beckoner, I can summon a spirit that I've bonded with, and use the element that they specialize in."

I turned around to see Minato's head snap up, meaning he thought of something.

"They want to use you to control the tailed beasts?"

I shook my head in protest. "I can only bond with one spirit, so I wouldn't be able to control any others."

Minato looked down in defeat, I wasn't sure if it was because he couldn't think of a reason, or because I couldn't save his son.

"Naruto's super strong! No one has been able to take him down, even when he was a kid! He'll be alright."

I smiled to Minato to let him know that everything was alright, but instead he looked up in question.

"You've known him since he was a kid?"

I nodded slightly. "I lived in the Leaf Village for a short time a few years ago, I was friends with a few of the villager's kids. Naruto was always happy and wanted to play. I felt bad that I was the only one who talked to him. I think he forgot me though..."

"Why would he forget a good friend?"

"I disappeared for five years, things have changed."

"He'll remember, one day. If he's anything like his mother at least."

I laughed, "I'll keep that in mind, but Lord Hokage-"

"You can call me Minato."

"Alright Minato, I'll do what I can to help Naruto."

"Thank you."

His body started to disappear back into the spirit world as everything started turning black again. The next thing I could recognize was the feeling that I was laying on a really hard and cold surface.

'Am I back?'

I snapped my eyes open and saw that Naruto had gotten back up and was working with Sasuke to try to take down the shinobi from earlier. There was smoke everywhere.

'How much did I miss?'

I struggled to regain my strength as I pushed myself off the cave's floor by leaning against the wall for support. I looked down and saw my bow and arrows placed down next to me.

'Note to self, thank Sasuke.'

I picked my bow up and looked at my hands, noticing that they were still shaking from my weakened state. I heard Naruto and Sasuke shouting in the distance, or maybe they were closer than I thought. I don't know, we're in a cave. Everything echo's...

"Your aiming is off!"

Definitely Sasuke.

"WELL YOUR GUIDING IS OFF!"

Yup, they're fighting...

I pushed myself off of the wall of the cave and started running through the smoke. It took a bit but I managed to figure out where the Shinobi was and aimed my bow.

"AH!"

'Yay!'

"SEE LOOK I GOT HIM!"

"Shut up dope..."

I wanted to correct him, but I figured I'd let Naruto have that little moment of happiness. He's always happy like I am anyway, but at least it get's Sasuke off of his back.

I ran across the floor and had to make sure I didn't go into that hole from earlier. It would be silly of me to fall down the hole that Sasuke previously saved me from.

When I saw a shadow speed across my line of vision I got my bow ready, noticing it was only one shadow there was no way it was my team-mates. I fired another shot and heard another yelp. But instead of feeling the person take off like last time, he stayed in one spot.

"Looks like your back into your old habit..."

The smoke was finally clearing enough for everyone to see each other in the cave. The shinobi was looking directly at me. When I looked down I saw that my arrow had managed to pierce his leg, making it difficult for him to move. Sasuke and Naruto stood at the other end of the cave. Naruto was scowling at the shinobi while Sasuke looked to me and smirked.

"Looks like your out of time..."

"I think that would be you."

Sasuke replied to the Shinobi's statement quickly before pulling on some wires that now gleamed in the cave as it caught the light. The kunai that they had previously thrown around the cave all came back and pierced the shinobi, adding more injuries to the one I had previously given him.

"YEAH!"

Naruto cheered as he realized that we won the fight. I went to stand up but began to fall, I was still weak from my talk with Minato.

Before I could hit the cold floor, I felt a pair of strong arms catch me again, when I looked up I saw my old friend Kashi smiling down at me. Reassuring me of the safety.

I looked back to the boys, Naruto running around happily as i nothing happened, I'll have to think later on whether I'll tell him about seeing his father. Next I looked at Sasuke, who was staring back at me, his arm looked injured. Just one more injury to add to his many I suppose. I looked behind Kashi when something caught my eye. It was Sakura with her bright pink hair still out cold against the cave wall. I smiled.

"Thank you."

~!~Yay! ok that parts over! I'm letting you know now, that I'm throwing some fillers. not because I'm waiting or whatever. I'm doing it on purpose because I want the team to bond more :) Everyone can't just up and magically become friends right? Well with me they can but I'm just weird like that. I'll be friends with random people on the street cus they look fun. Maybe that's not the best thing _ ... DOESN'T MATTER TO ME. -Makes friends with hobos- -Invites them over so they can shower- :) Some homeless people are nice, like this lady in the city I see all the time, she sells little roses everyday outside of this little deli OMG SHE'S SO NICE I LOVE HER 3 Anyway, ON TO THE NEXT PART Farwell for now, I'll try not to take too long with the next update 3 COMMENT, FOLLOW, VOTE WHATEVER LOVE YOU -DawnxAingeal ~!~


	11. Nicknames and Promises

~Sasuke~

I had tried to corner Alai after we got back to the village, to ask her about my brother. I know that the ring on that necklace belongs to him, he was wearing it the night that my clan was massacred.

The night he took everything away from me..

I had to find out why she had it, but I couldn't just run up and demand an answer from her. On this past mission, I found out that she's alot stronger than I originally anticipated.

'Which means I have to be careful.'

"HEY SASUKE, STOP POUTING OVER THERE AND COME HERE!"

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and looked at Naruto, the stupid dope can't ever speak like a normal person, all he ever does is yell. My team was standing in the courtyard waiting for me to catch up, apparently I had been walking slower than usual. Alai looked over slightly concerned.

"Are you ok Sasuke?"

"Hn.."

"Leave him alone! He just got done saving everyone in that last mission. He needs rest- Oh! not that you need it Sasuke-kun, your so strong!" Sakura cut in.

I did need to rest, that much was definite. That ninja from earlier really did a number on my arm, it was still hard to use it. I looked down to my arm just before I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. Alai was moving toward me.

"That's right, you aren't able to move your arm. Does it hurt, or is it numb?"

"It's fine..."

"No it's not, now hold still."

I gave up arguing when I saw her grab hold of the pendant around her neck. It wasn't my brother's ring, the pendant was four circles intertwining with each other. She closed her eyes momentarily before opening them to reveal her eyes were glowing a faint pale white color.

I flinched when I felt her hands touching my arm. Sakura started screaming from behind, angry that I was being touched. I tried to pull my arm away at first, but then I realized that my arm was starting to gain feeling in it again.

'She's healing me.'

I watched as the feeling in my arm completely returned, it hurt but it was better than not being able to use it at all.

"You got better at that."

Kakashi-Sensei said from the back of the group, he was standing next to Naruto, who was peeking his head around the group to see what was going on.

"Kakashi-Sensei what is that light!?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you seem to know everything about Alai!"

"I know very little about the girl."

"That's a load of crap Kakashi-Sensei and you know it!"

"...She's healing him."

"So she's like a medic nin?"

"Something like that..."

"There you go being vague again!"

Instead of answering the dope, Kakashi-Sensei came over to where Alai and I were, he was examining her progress with my arm. Naruto started yelling in the background as her eyes stopped glowing. She looked over to Kakasi-Sensei briefly before locking eyes with me. Her bright blue eyes seemed to shine through the dark brown bangs that framed her face.

"There you go! All better, just try and rest soon ok?"

She closed her eyes and smiled at me before turning to Kakashi-Sensei and nodding. It wasn't long though before our teacher decided it was best if we made camp for the night, we were all exhausted (minus Sakura) and it was getting late.

"So Kakashi-Sensei, we're gonna get a super cool mission when we get back right? No more of this D rank crap!"

"Naruto!"

Sakura punched Naruto on the top of his head while Kakashi-Sensei sighed.

"There isn't going to be a mission when we get back, you all deserve a break. And with the Sakura festival coming up I think a small vacation is just what Team Seven needs."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that was coming up! Sasuke let's go together!" Sakura tried to cling herself to my arm again, but I pulled away.

"No thanks..."

"What's a 'Sakura Festival'?" Alai questioned from her place next to Kakashi.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE SAKURA FESTIVAL IS!?"

"SHUT UP NARUTO YOU PROBABLY DON'T KNOW EITHER!"

"I DO TOO!"

As Naruto and Sakura yelled back and forth yet again, Kakashi-Sensei started laughing from my left side.

"That's right, you've never been to one have you?"

"Nope, with all the traveling we do. We've never really had a chance to see any of these 'Festivals'"

"What kind of backwater town do you come from anyway?"

Kakashi-Sensei remained quiet as he looked to Alai, a questioning look in his eye. Alai on the other hand simply laughed at my remark and replied.

"It's such a 'backwater' place that you won't even know what it is."

"IS IT FAR AWAY!?"

Naruto jumped up from his place on the ground, the argument between him and Sakura finally ended and now he was focused on our conversation...

'Great'

"Yes, it's very far away, it's not even in the fire country."

"That's so cool! What's it called?"

"It's a city called Myrna...a city that never sleeps."

'That name..'

"Are there festivals there?"

"I don't know what 'festivals' are, but we might have something of the sort where I'm from."

Naruto and Sakura looked to Alai for a moment before Sakura turned to Kakashi-Sensei.

"Sensei, we should all go to the Sakura Festival and show Alai what they are!"

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!"

As Naruto and Sakura started shouting plans about the Sakura Festival, I thought about what Alai had said. Myrna sounded familiar to me, but I had no idea why. I've never left the village really, and never left the fire country. I looked up to the sky, letting the voices of my team drown out in the background as I let Alai's words ring through my head.

~*~It's a city called Myrna...a city that never sleeps.~*~

'A city that never sleeps...'

~Alai~ ~FF to morning~

"NARUTO GET UP, WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO THE VILLAGE!"

"Five more minutes..."

Naruto closed his eyes again, trying his best to drown out Sakura's yelling. It was early but Kashi wanted us up so we can make it to the village before mid-day. The pink haired girl raised her fists when Naruto went back to sleep, but I decided there was a much easier way to get him up.

"Hey Naruto, didn't you say something earlier about ramen?"

"Hm? Yeah why?"

His eyes were still closed as he asked me, but I could tell I piqued his interest.

"Well if your sleeping, then who's gonna save the ramen from being eaten all up?"

"What!? E-eaten all up?"

"Oh yeah, Kashi told me that at these 'festivals' there are a lot of people, and if ramen is so great, wouldn't all the people be eating it?"

"OH NO! COME ON GUYS WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO THE VILLAGE RIGHT NOW!"

He got up and ran away so fast that he didn't even grab his bag. I laughed lightly before picking it up for him and walking slowly after him.

"Hm. I hadn't thought of that."

"You didn't think of it because you were too busy reading your gross books Kashi..."

"Are we going to have this conversation again?"

"I hope not, just thinking about that book gives me the creeps."

"What book is that?"

"Oh! It's nothing, he just reads this really creepy book. Trust me Sakura, you don't want to know."

"Oh, uh- if you say so!"

Soon after we left, I noticed that Sasuke was trailing behind the group, it didn't take long to know that he was doing it on purpose. So, because I'm a curious Alai I decided to hang back with him and see what it is he wanted.

"You look all lonely! Is your arm bothering you again?"

"It's fine...thanks."

"Your welcome! So if your not hurt then why are you back here?"

"What you said last night, about your hometown... I've h-"

"There you are Naruto! STOP RUNNING AWAY LIKE THAT!"

"But Sakura, I have to-OW! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!?"

I looked over to see Naruto with a newly acquired bruise on the top of his head. I looked back to my side quickly to see that Sasuke had caught up with Kashi, so I decided to run ahead and make sure that Naruto was ok.

"Naruto! Oh wow, that's a big bruise you have there."

"I'll be fine... I just wanted to get back to the village."

"We'll get there, how about I buy you a bowl of ramen when we get back?"

"REALLY!?"

"Of course!" I laughed at his enthusiasm toward the food before I noticed that he had wrapped his arms around my neck.

"THANKS ALAI!"

I hugged him back before we continued on our way to the village. Sasuke remained quiet and when I tried to ask him what he was going to say he simply avoided the conversation, I quickly gave up when Naruto grabbed my hand and pulled me ahead of the group.

"Alai..."

I looked back to Kashi as Naruto slowed to a stop, he looked at me curiously before he let go of my hand.

"We should stay with the group Jimbac."

"Jaymbaycu? what's that?"

"It means Vulpes."

"Vulpes?"

"Um, I think it's the same thing as what you call a 'fox' here."

"You mean- a kitsune?"

"I suppose so haha."

"Why would you call me that?"

"Because that's what you are, or at least what power you're holding deep down inside."

I poked his stomach where his seal was, making him jump slightly. He was shocked when he put the pieces together slowly and realized that I knew he was the host of the nine tails. If Naruto wasn't going to remember the friendship we had before I left, then I would make a new one.

~*~He'll remember, one day. If he's anything like his mother at least.~*~

Minato's words echoed in my memory, guess I had to just hope that he remembers like the fourth Hokage said. I sighed slightly before looking back to Naruto, who was looking down in defeat. He must have thought that I would be mad at him or something, it was something I dealt with when I first became his friend five years ago. I needed to cheer him up.

"Hm, Jimbac. I like the sound of that."

"What?"

"Your new nickname, if we're gonna be friends than it's required."

"F-Friends?"

"Oh I'm sorry, did you not want to be friends?"

Instead of answering me back with words like a normal person, my equally hyperactive friend picked me up and started spinning in circles, cheering.

"Dope, your going to drop her."

"Will not Sasuke!"

Naruto raised his hand in a fist to Sasuke, but he didn't realize that the hand he raised was the one that was he previously holding me with. So naturally I started falling to the ground.

...

"I think I should keep you around, you seem to be good at catching people."

Sasuke was quick to react and when I fell he grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward him before I could hit the ground. That was now the second time the lonely Uchiha caught me as I fell...Seriously, I need to keep this kid around, not even my guardian Kashi caught me.

I made a face before turning to Kashi.

"SOME GUARDIAN YOU ARE KASHI!"

"Where did this come from?"

Oh yeah, I forgot that all this came up because of the mental rant I had in my head. Well better let him know.

"Sasuke caught me again, that's twice now. HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU CAUGHT ME!"

"Your not in any danger..."

"Doesn't matter, I should replace you.."

I turned away and crossed my arms, pouting. Kashi sighed before stopping next to me. He best be apologizing to me. He's my guardian and I don't think he's done anything to save me so far.

"I apologize ok? But we should really get going before we attract any 'unwanted' attention."

I opened my eyes and looked to Kashi, that meant that we were being watched by someone. I turned to look at him before I nodded quickly and linked arms with Naruto and Sasuke.

"COME ON GUYS, LET'S HEAD BACK ALREADY!"

"YEAH, BELIEVE IT!"

~FF to Konoha gates~

"Yay! We made it! Kashi, let's go to this festival you talked about!"

"Easy Alai, we'll go. First things first, we have to head home and bring our stuff back."

"Our stuff? You guys actually keep all your stuff at home?"

"Don't you?" Sakura asked as she tried to latch onto Sasuke.

"Um no, I keep my bow on me at all times."

"Well not tonight, we don't need villagers getting nervous."

~Sasuke~

I watched as Alai and Kakashi-Sensei walked away toward where ever they lived. She looked up at Kakashi-Sensei like he was kidding, before she recieved a look that she understood. She dropped her head in defeat before asking.

"Can I at least bring my knife?"

"Keep in concealed..."

He was acting like her father, it was...strange. She tried getting me to talk to her earlier, and I knew that if I was going to get my answers, I needed to get our teacher away from her, but he was sticking to her like glue for some reason.

'Is it because he's that afraid of her being captured?'

I remembered back to the mission we just finished, he asked me to watch her. But the request sounded forced, like he didn't want to leave her alone, but he had no choice. It was probably the only reason why I caught her that first time, but why did I catch her when Naruto dropped her? Kakashi-Sensei was right, she wasn't in any danger.

I needed to think.

~Naruto~

Sasuke was brooding in the back of the group after Alai and Kakashi-Sensei left, Sakura tried to talk to him but he just ignored her before turning to leave. Sakura looked down to the ground sadly.

'That jerk, I'll have to cheer Sakura up!'

"Hey Sakura! Do you want to go to the festival with me?"

"We're all going to the festival as a team! Why would I go with just you? I'm gonna go get ready, I'll see you later."

Sakura was always running after Sasuke, she never looked at me. I wandered to my house thinking about how much of a self centered jackass Sasuke was.

~Kakashi~

"We need to talk about the stunt you pulled before we left missy."

"No thanks, I think I'd rather talk about who was following us before we reached the village."

"We'll talk about that at the Hokage's office, now unless you want me to bring up your stunt to the Hokage, I suggest you revert back to my conversation."

"I'm not afraid of grandpa, bring it!"

"You wouldn't want that leash your wearing to be tightened now would you?"

She stopped her joking at that moment, realizing the wording I used was actually me saying that if she didn't comply, the Hokage would restrict her freedom even more than it was now. Normally she would have been gone by now, but whatever promise she made to this person is keeping her here. Especially now that Kalen gave her an order to stay here and accomplish it. The ring she had was that of the Uchiha, something that belonged to Sasuke's family. There was only one person left alive who it would belong to, and I know that Sasuke didn't own something like that.

Itachi Uchiha

"Well ya see, as I was saying before.. I'm trying to make sure that Sasuke is ready, he wants to fight his brother Itachi right? There's no way he can beat him now, so I want to help you prepare him!"

"...Where did you get that ring Alai..."

"You already know who it belongs to I assume, it's Itachi Uchiha's. He's one of the men looking for me."

"You already told us that, but you never said who it was exactly who was chasing you."

"Itachi and his partner were sent to find out who was asking questions about them. When he found me he tried to capture me. You know the rest..."

This changed everything...

"If you told us that before, we would have made sure that you didn't leave the village."

"And I would have been stuck in one place all the time, and not helping Sasuke."

"Is that the promise you made? To help Sasuke kill Itachi?"

"No, my promise is something different, but Itachi is a traitor, who killed a lot of innocent people. He needs to be brought to justice. And he's after me now too, I can't let him win."

"Itachi Uchiha is a dangerous man Alai, you know I can't let you just go off and search for an Akatsuki member."

"But you can help me train for it, and train Sasuke. He'll be looking for revenge Kashi, we need to stop anything bad that might happen. Please don't lock me up Kashi!"

I thought about everything that Alai told me, She wasn't going to tell me what this promise was, or who she promised. But at least now I know who exactly was after her, I would have to tell the Hokage, but I couldn't let her be locked up. I'll have to be strong enough to protect her alone though, at least until Nema and Kalen came back.

'Guess I'll be training my sharingan some more...'

Alai looked up at me, begging me to listen to her and take her side.

"...Alright fine, I won't let the Hokage hide you, but you can't hide things from me anymore. Deal?"

"AH ALRIGHT DEAL, THANK YOU KASHI!"

"Your welcome, now come on, let's get ready for your first festival."


	12. The Festival

~Alai~

So remember when I said we were heading back to Kashi's house to get ready for the festival?

Yeah about that...

It kind of turned into a giant battle zone. Ya see I let Kashi convince me to leave me bow home, but I was taking my charms and knives with me. He didn't care so much at first, but the guy snuck up on me while I was fixing my hair, and I kinda cut his vest with my knife. Now he's trying to make me leave it home, and I'm not so willing to leave it behind.

Things were thrown.

Threats were made.

More things were thrown.

A deal was made...then broken...and now...

"WHERE DID YOU GET ALL THESE KNIVES FROM!?"

Yeah even more sharp objects are being thrown. Oops? Wait not oops. IT'S HIS FAULT. He told me he'd leave his book home if I left my knives home, so when I caught him sneaking it in his vest pocket, I threw a knife at him. Which by the way I've noticed I'm all out of. I search my pouch to notice the bunch of Kunai I managed to steal from Kashi the night before. I took aim while he was debating if it was safe to poke his head out from behind the wall.

"I believe your all out of knives miss."

"Your right I am."

He moved his head out from behind the wall and quickly retreated just as I threw a kunai at him.

"WHEN DID YOU GET KUNAI!?"

"When you were sleeping."

"You took my kunai? What if someone attacked while we were out there?"

"Then I would have kunai to stab them with as they tried to carry me away!"

"Can't we call a truce?"

"Last time we did that you broke it."

"Alright fine, you can take your knives with you if you let me take my book. Deal?"

"..."

"Alai..."

"Alright fine deal!"

I jumped out from my hiding place and gave Kashi back his kunai while he returned my knives. I took a few more minutes to get ready before looking to him to see if he was all set to go. I was wearing my Beckoners dress, since I was only 13, I kind of had to make my own.

It was a simple spaghetti strap dress with a light blue tint to it. There were blue ribbons that were tied to my arms, they extended down to my knees, I also wore a ribbon in the right side of my hair. I wore open toe sandals for shoes, the sandals had ribbons for the tie that wrapped up my legs. With the charms still weaved in the left side of my hair and my necklace hanging proudly above my headband my outfit was complete. I even managed to hide Itachi's ring under the headband!

'I hope your proud of me...' I silently prayed.

I looked over to Kashi after I realized that he wasn't around me. He was sitting on the couch reading his precious gross book. So what did I do? Well what any crazy hyper girl would do of course!

I took his book and ran for it.

"ALAI!"

"You'll have to catch me Kashi!"

~Sasuke~

We had previously decided to meet up at a tree just before the festival's entrance, so when I arrived I jumped up and sat on the branch above.

'Might as well get comfortable.'

If Naruto and Sakura weren't late, I was betting that Kakashi-Sensei and Alai would be. No matter what that lazy teacher of ours was always late. Morning or night, it didn't matter. It's like the guy was purposely late.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

I looked down as the Alai's voice registered through my head, and in the distance I saw my teacher sprinting toward the meeting place.

The world must be coming to an end. The great Kakashi Hatake was actually early...

"How did you get him here early?"

"Eh hehehe, yeah about that. I kinda took his book. Hide me?"

"Hn, whatever..."

"You sound like my brother you know. That's never a good thing, the poor guy is so anti-social."

"Is he? I'll need to get some pointers from him then."

"Why is that?"

"Because he obviously found a way to ignore you and your hyperness."

"Oh that, yeah no he didn't. Aside from the annoyed tone he uses with Nema, he really only talks to me."

"Well since your so talkativ-"

"ALAI TYIADAIN, RETURN MY BOOK, I LET YOU BRING YOUR KNIVES!"

"That was only after I used your own Kunai against you."

"Would you like me to speak to the Lord Hokage?"

"Ah! Sasuke he's scary! He'll get me locked up, help!"

"Your on your own..."

"'Didn't you have something to ask me?"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Save me and I'll answer?"

I scoffed at the thought of having to make a deal with her, but at the same time I knew that it would be a lot easier than trying to corner her. So I decided to 'help', and by help I mean changing the subject.

"Your actually on time Kakashi-Sensei..."

"That's because this girl here took something that belongs to me.."

"She should steal that more often then!"

We heard Naruto's voice shout from behind us, He had arrived with Sakura in tow and they were both staring at Kakashi-Sensei, amazed at his presence.

"If taking that stupid book will get you here early and on time then I'm all for it, believe it!"

"Aren't we going to the festival? Can we just go already?"

Alai looked to me with gratitude on her face, she knew what I was trying to do. Kakashi-Sensei stared at Alai for a few moments before she threw the book his way. He quickly caught it, as if all life depended on it.

I took the time to look at everyone, Sakura and Alai were the only ones who had changed their outfit. Sakura was wearing a traditional pink kimono, with the leaf village headband missing from her forehead, her hair up in a bun. Alai was wearing another piece of clothing I'd never seen before. Her brown hair was let down out of it's usual pony tail and she was now wearing some type of dress. Blue and with small straps. Sandals that were tied up to her knees. There were ribbons in her hair and that weird charm on the left side of her head, weaved into her hair.

'Stupid girls...'

I looked to Alai who was looking down the road, to where the entrance to the festival was. She must have sensed me looking, because she quickly looked toward me and smiled with her eyes closed.

"You had questions for me to answer right?"

"I'll ask them later, but I won't be forgetting."

"Ok then!"

Naruto ran forward a bit and pulled Alai's hand with him. Kakashi-Sensei watched carefully as Alai and Naruto ran ahead to the festival.

"You think someone will take her now?"

"She's always in danger, and she knows that."

"She looks like she doesn't know anything..."

"You'll be surprised what she knows Sasuke...enjoy the festival."

That was our teachers way of telling us to shut up and don't ask anymore questions. He started hanging back in the group as Sakura got closer to me. I quickly avoided that by speeding up to join Naruto and Alai.

They were already past the entrance looking at a few of the stalls. I know that Alai said that she's never seen a festival before, but I thought she was kidding. When I saw her face though I know she'd been serious. Her eyes were glowing brightly with happiness and shock as she looked around at all the stalls, the lights and people.

"Jimac! Let's go see what this is!"

'Jaymbaycu? what the hell is that?' I thought.

"Jimbac?"

Kakashi-Sensei was behind us, pronouncing this strange word perfectly. How much did he know exactly? Oh that's right, idiot won't tell us...

Alai looked back to Kakashi before elaborating.

"I think Naruto calls it Kitsune?"

Kakashi-Sensei nodded his head, understanding something that wasn't being said to us. Sakura looked curiously at everyone and voiced my question.

"Wait that means Kitsune? Why are you calling Naruto Kitsune?"

"Yeah, it's my nickname for him. He doesn't remind you of one?"

~Alai~

When Kashi nodded to me I looked to see that Sakura and Sasuke didn't understand the reason behind the nickname. Which meant that they didn't know his secret. Sakura looked at Naruto, trying to see how he looked like a 'fox' while I looked around the festival.

Everything was so beautiful and lit up. This was similar to the things I had seen back home, but we had a lot of performances and the other Beckoners would be around with their summons. The environment was different you know? Here the lights were subtle, almost like stars in the night sky. Back home, the only way they would look subtle is if you were out on the rocks by the bay looking back to the city.

"Alai! Look there's a ramen stall!"

"Let's go get a bowl then. Haha after all I did promise you one!"

Kashi was looking at me as I walked to the stall with Naruto, Waiting for me to try to make a move. As much as I wanted to leave to find my brother and best friend. I wanted to enjoy the festival, I wasn't going to take off tonight at the very least. So when I looked to Kashi, I tried to relay that message through the look in my eyes.

My attempt was rewarded with Kashi pulling out his book and reading it's pages, he understood that I wasn't going to leave tonight, so I was basically free to have fun.

Naruto and I finished our ramen and went to look at other stalls, with Sasuke and Sakura behind us. Sakura started out in back, latching onto Sasuke but later on she came up in front to talk to me.

"How are you liking the festival?"

"It's great, so pretty. I wish I knew these were always here! I would have come every year."

We spend the next few hours looking at all the stalls, playing games and having fun. Sakura taught me all of the different kinds of festivals as the sun was now finally set and the moon was high in the sky.

Sasuke was acting anti-social until I made him play some games with me, of course he beat me. But I made him laugh slightly when I failed at the games. Naruto tried to show him up and when he played the game, he ended up getting hit with the rings that he had to throw. Don't ask because in all honesty I don't know how. He even tried to win Sakura a prize but since he couldn't even throw those rings, you can just guess how getting a prize at any other stall went for him.

I started to slow my pace as no one was going to the stalls anymore, and they were moving toward a more open area.

"What's going on?"

"Oh that's right, you wouldn't know about the fireworks would you?"

Kashi heard Sakura's remark and looked up from his book slowly.

"Why don't we head up to a nice look out spot. You'll like them Alai, they're like your shows."

"Ah, really?"

"What are you talking about now?"

Sasuke was looking annoyed by our vague conversation. I wasn't going to explain anything though, best not to talk about the things in my home.

"We have shows at our 'festivals' back home, if Kashi's right then it's similar to your 'fireworks'"

Naruto kept asking me for details on our gatherings back home while we walked away from the festival, we were going to a hill near the training grounds. Up at the top, you were able to see the festival from a distance, it was all lights and small dots moving. It was gorgeous.

"The fireworks should be starting soon, Alai your going to love this!" Sakura promised.

I was patiently waiting for the fireworks to start when I felt a short tap on my shoulder. Sasuke was behind me, I looked and silently asked what he needed. He pointed up to a nearby tree so I followed, curious as to what it was he was doing.

When we reached the top of the tree I could see a view of the entire village, the Hokage mountain in the distance, slightly brightened by the festivals lights.

"The view of the fireworks will be better up here. If this is the first time your seeing these, it should leave a good impression."

"Oh really? Thanks Sasuke!"

It was silent for a moment before Sasuke slightly coughed, gaining my attention.

"That question I had to ask you, I need you to be specific when you answer it."

"Um, alright I'll try to be."

"That necklace around your neck, where did you get it from?"

"This one? My teacher gave it to me-"

"No...I meant the other one. The one you hide under your outfits."

"The one with the ring on it? Yes, It belongs to your brother."

"How did you get it? How do you know my brother? Why were you taunting me with him before?"

"Your brother is after me, him and the organization he works for."

"He's the one who put the bounty on your head?"

"No not him, his commander."

"So my brother chases you because of the bounty. How did you get his ring?"

"He gave it to me, told me to remember."

"Remember wha-"

His question was cut off by the sound of something making a loud booming sound. My reaction was quick and instinctive, moving behind Sasuke before dropping down a few branches so I was hidden by the many leaves.

~Sasuke~

When she told me what my brother said to her I immediately had another hundred questions about him. This was the perfect time too, with her being stuck in the tree with me and all.

But just as I started asking questions a loud boom had been heard in the distance and Alai reacted quickly. She hid behind me long enough for me to register that she had been there before she jumped down to the lower branches.

She sat there for a few moments before I realized that she was using that as a temporary cover, til she found out what was happening. I looked down at our team before I dropped down next to her, slightly amused at her reaction.

"What are you doing?"

"You heard that noise right? What was it?"

"Come back up to where we were.."

"Why?"

"You'll see loser, just come on,"

By the time we got back up to our original spot, I saw a line of light flying up into the sky.

"Look that way..."

She looked in the direction I had point to see the line just before it exploded into a red fiery design. She jumped slightly again at the noise but couldn't help smiling at the sight.

"Those are fireworks, from here you'll be able to see them better."

"It's so pretty, How does it turn into a red color like that?"

Another line appeared into the sky as she looked to me for an explanation. I nodded back in the direction of the line before speaking so that she could see.

"It's in the chemicals that they use for the explosives"

"That's so awesome, THAT ONES BLUE, LOOK SASUKE!"

I don't think I'd seen someone so excited for fireworks before in my life, she jumped up and down and grabbed my arm while pointing at each one as it exploded into the night sky.

When it came to the firework finale, she wouldn't even respond when I tried to pry her hands off my arm. She was too busy marveling at the fireworks. Her eyes lit up with the reflection of the lights. Her blue eye color fighting with the different colors of the lights.

At one point we heard Naruto cheering and Sakura looking for Alai, Kakashi-Sensei looked around briefly on the ground before Alai whistled down to him, gaining his attention and putting his worry at ease.

When the show was over we climbed down the tree to join the rest of our team. The dope was running around like an idiot with Alai talking about how amazing the fireworks were.

"There were so many colors! I couldn't help but just stare!"

"I know! Fireworks are always so fun! I love the sound they make when they explode, believe it!"

"I can't believe we've never had these in my home!"

"You were really missing out."

They talked like that constantly until we reached the entrance of the festival. Even Sakura got in the conversation with them while Kakashi-Sensei and I watched from the back. I never thought that there would be another hyper person like Naruto.

I've been proved wrong...

At the entrance of the festival Sakura and Naruto said goodbye to Kakashi-Sensei and while Sakura tried to latch on to me, Naruto gave Alai a hug and she called him that 'Jimbac' name again. When I threw Sakura off me she sulked and hugged Alai quickly before retreating home in the same direction as the dope.

"We should probably go Alai, we have to give our report to the Hokage tomorrow morning."

"Is there anything else we have to do?"

"I think that we'll give the team a day off, until I figure out a good training lesson that is."

"Ok then! Sasuke what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"I want to spar with you, see how far I need to improve."

Alai looked behind her quickly to notice that Kakashi-Sensei was buried in his book again while slowly walking away. He was aware of our presence but was obviously choosing to ignore it.

"You want to spar?"

"Yes, I figure that since we have a common target, it's best to train while we can. With Kashi training us, I need someone to practice it on, and I'm sure that you would like a target dummy as well."

"My brother is after you, and he's a target for you?"

She turned her back to me and looked up at the sky before speaking to me.

"Do you remember when I shot that arrow at Haku? Or original plan was to ambush them and make them tell us who set up the bounty. We CHASED them down. Itachi Uchiha knows the were abouts of this 'Pein' person."

"Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"Nema and my brother are out there risking their lives to protect mine, it's not right. I want to do whatever I can."

Alai looked down from the sky and smiled to me before going to walk after Kakashi-Sensei

"If you want to train with me, meet me at that tree you showed me around 8. I'll be there waiting,"

She started to walk away before she stopped again and turned back to face me.

"Oh yeah I forgot, Thanks for that by the way Sasuke. The top of that tree was a great spot to watch your villages fireworks. You were right, it was a great first experience."

She ran off then to catch up with our sensei before he got too far away. I watched for a moment before walking home myself. I thought about what she said on my way home, she wanted to help her brother and friend. I didn't want to deal with people, or even make a bond, but she had a point. Using her to practice my training would benefit me greatly. So tomorrow I'd be getting up at 8am.

'Let's hope she isn't as hyper in the morning as she was tonight...'

"Hn..."


	13. Training With The Uchiha

~Alai~

I was sitting on a chair nervously swinging my legs back and forth in front of Hiro's office. After Kashi and I gave the report on the mission, I was asked to step out of the office while they talked alone. I knew what it was about, Kashi told me that he would have to tell Hiro so it's not a surprise to me. Turns out that Kashi wasn't able to figure out who was following us.

I don't just want to be locked away, put in a safe house protected by a group of elite ANBU,and as cool as it sounds to be so important that ANBU have to be on 24/7 watch...I like my freedom and besides I can take care of myself ya know?

~Kakashi~

The Hokage and I had asked Alai to step out of the room so that I could report what she told me about Itachi Uchiha. The news was something that didn't even surprise the Hokage.

"Sir did you know?"

"Of course not, but it's not surprising that the Akatsuki are the ones behind this. All this means is that we have to be more careful."

"Lord Hokage if I may-"

"You want her to remain on your team."

"Yes sir, I promised her that she wouldn't be locked away."

"Your request is a bit harder to grant this time Kakashi, if she were taken by them on a mission outside of the village, it would take too long to send help."

"I'm her guardian, someone sworn by an oath to protect her. I can't do that if she's locked away."

"You couldn't protect her in the five years she was gone either."

"She wasn't going to ask me to leave behind the village for her, you know how she feels."

"It's the way she feels that worries me, She'll be on a team with you and get herself kidnapped in order to protect someone, or take off when it seems like she's causing too much trouble."

"Her promise though..."

"You know how well she actually listens to Kalen. I will admit though, this 'ambition' she has of training Sasuke to fight Itachi..."

"That's what will keep her here Lord Hokage."

"I question the motive, but I agree with your conclusion, are you one hundred percent sure?"

"If I know anything about Alai, when she decides something, there's no changing her mind."

"Watch her relationship with Sasuke. This may be a plan to distract us."

"You think she's lying?"

"I think her real reason for not breaking out has something to do with him. I'm just not sure what it is. Watch her Kakashi."

"Yes sir!"

Lord Hokage nodded to the door, letting me know I was free to go. As much as I wanted to deny it I wouldn't. He was right, something was up with Alai and it had something to do with the young Uchiha on my team. She would never be so willing to follow orders when what she really wants is to leave.

I turned around and started making my way toward the door.

'At least she would be happy about staying on the team.'

~Alai~

I was drawing invisible pictures in the ceiling when the door to Hiro's office opened slowly, revealing Kashi. I jumped up and ran over to him, waiting for an answer to my question: Am I going to be locked up?

Kashi smiled from beneath his mask at me, closing his eyes as he spoke.

"Your to remain on Team 7, under my supervision of course."

"YAY KASHI! YOUR KEEPING ME!"

He laughed as I jumped up and down excitedly before hugging him tightly, If Hiro decided that I needed to be locked up I'd have to leave Konoha again which meant that I wouldn't be able to be here when Kalen and Nema came back for me.

Nor would I be able to help Sasuke prepare for Itachi...

"Oh yeah!"

Kashi 'hm'd' as I ran to the window and looked outside, looking at the sun.

"Let's see, OH NO!"

"What?"

"It's a little after 7! I'm going to be late!"

"For what Alai..."

"I told Sasuke I'd meet him somewhere to train with him around 8, I need to hurry!"

"I can't let you go by yourself Alai..."

"Oh I know! But Sasuke can't see you ok!? I'll let you read your book if you just pretend your not there. Hide somewhere!"

He said nothing but I caught the glimpse he sent to his front vest pocket, which happened to be where his gross book was currently being held. I grabbed it out of his pocket and ran for it, I knew he'd be behind me.

"ALAI!"

"COME ON I'LL GIVE IT BACK WHEN WE GET THERE!"

We ran over the roof tops of the town toward the meeting spot. Kashi had caught up to me a while ago but he knew not to fight me for the book. He wouldn't and couldn't, so therefore I win :) Being me has it's perks.

When we got close to the meeting spot I looked ahead and didn't see Sasuke by the tree, I then looked up and saw that it wasn't quite 8 so I figured that I probably just beat him. I turned to Kashi and gave him back his book.

"Here now go and find a nice place to be your pervy self."

"My book!"

"*sigh* By the way, you really need a better hiding place for that book. I can take it with little effort, it is after all your weakness Kashi."

"Yeah sure, where are you meeting him?"

"That's none of your business mister!"

"Alai..."

"You'll be able to sense me, I just don't want to tell you, it's a secret!"

"Fine, but you had better keep it so that I'm able to sense you."

I opened my mouth to say something back, but he was already gone. I shrugged at the empty space in front of me and ran a bit further to our meeting spot, where I then jumped over to the tree. I climbed in a low branch and began swinging my legs back and forth, waiting for Sasuke.

I was sort of zoning out, getting lost in the clouds when I heard a unexpected voice ring through my ears.

"Are you well Little One?"

I looked down to my necklace to see it emitting a slight blue glow. I smiled before reacting to the source of the voice.

"Talon! Hi and yes I am well, why do you ask?"

"You are alone in a tree feeling solemn. Since I can not locate Kalen or the Houzuki I became apprehensive of your situation."

"Where have you been the last few days?"

"I have been looking for a way back to your realm m'lady."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Kalen and I asked you to research it. Did you find anything?"

"It appears as if I cannot return to my home to discover the answer."

"But you travel from your home to mine all the time. How come you can't go there now?"

"Our home's are in the same realm, here is completely different. I'd like to know who could have created a portal of such power."

"We haven't found the man responsible for the portal yet... it's been five years since we last saw him."

"Saw who?"

I jumped at the second voice coming from behind me. It wasn't Talon, but Sasuke.

'Well this is awkward...'

"Oh hi Sasuke! I'm glad to see you came!"

"Who were you talking to?"

"Oh just Talon, he's my friend!"

I held up my necklace toward the Uchiha, when he gave me a weird look I laughed and tried to show him once more.

"This is how we talk to each other, when I became a Beckoner we made this item so we can talk if he's not around."

"You mean like a communication device?"

"Sort of, except only certain people can use it."

"So who's Talon?"

"I said he's my friend silly. He helps protect me."

"Protects you from that person...who's hunting you down..."

"Yeah with his help, I can make sure that your brother or anyone else won't be able to take me to that man named Pein."

"Is that who you saw?"

"No... that's a different person."

"Your looking for him?"

"Because of him, we're very far from home..."

"Hn.. So did you bring me out here to 'talk'?"

"Haha! No, I guess we should train then huh?"

"If we're not then I'm leaving. Are you coming down from that tree or not?"

"Maybe, or maybe not."

"Don't play games with me, I'll leave..."

Sasuke looked angry with the fact that I wouldn't come down from the tree, in fact he even turned around and tried walking away. I couldn't have that now could I? OF COURSE NOT! So I took out my bow and shot an arrow at Sasuke's feet. He turned around just in time to see me disappear from my branch on the tree. He reacted fast and spun around just in time to block my knife with a kunai. I smirked at him and pushed my knife against his kunai enough to push him a few feet away.

"Now why would you leave? You came to train didn't you?"

"Hn..."

He smirked at my comment and shot another kunai at me but I quickly dodged it to catch his foot to my back. I stumbled to get back up quickly but I ran to a distance and pulled a bow out of my quiver and shot an arrow. When it hit his leg I almost stopped and went to his aid, but he kneeled to the ground and ripped the arrow out of his knee. It took him a moment but he was up and running again. I used that time to find a good place to set up an ambush.

I hid my energy enough so that Sasuke couldn't find me, and that Kashi could still tell I was near. The Uchiha didn't like that he couldn't find me and tried to search the area.

"This is a training session, not hide and go seek."

I took his anger as an opportunity to jump him, I landed on him and pinned him to the ground so he couldn't move. He struggled for a bit before giving up and looking at me with a scowl.

"Get off."

"You said it wasn't hide and seek, so I let myself be known. But know that part of training is being able to locate your opponent."

"Looking for you won't make me stronger!"

"Alright fine.."

"...What?"

"Attack me with everything you've got!"

Sasuke waited for me to let him up off the ground before he stood up carefully. I walked a distance from him and waited quietly. He looked confused for a moment before he threw a kunai to me again. Which I knocked to the side without effort.

"Stop throwing kunai, give me your most powerful attack, right now!"

He quickly huffed out of anger and made hand signs before yelling out his fireball jutsu. He looked as the fireball came closer and closer to me, but just as it came too close to call. I moved my hands to make the required sign for my barrier, and the fireball was stopped in it's tracks. Sasuke looked shocked for a moment before becoming angry once more.

"You want me to make you stronger? Break through my barrier.."

"Break through it?"

"When you can break through my barrier, is when you'll be stronger."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"It's possible to break it, I'll spar with you and Kashi will train you. But if you want to get stronger and break through this barrier, then you need to train on your own as well."

"I already am!"

"All your doing is thinking about how much you hate your brother, and hoping that it'll get you where you want to be. You hope that your anger will give you the strength you want...Sasuke it won't give you strength, it'll give you a weakness."

"What weakness?"

"All your opponent has to do is make you angry, push a few buttons and you lose it, then you don't think clearly, you become reckless."

"You don't know anything about me."

"The fact that your becoming so defensive just proves my point. Sasuke I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need your help."

"Your right, you can die just fine on your own."

"What?"

"If you keep doing this, you'll die Sasuke Uchiha. I've come up against your brother, he's strong... really strong.. enough to make me worried about my brother and Nema."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Figure out a way to get past my barrier... if you can do that, then your getting the power you need to beat your brother."

"...Fine..."

~FF a few hours~

As Sasuke fell to the ground exhausted I let down my barrier and looked up to the sky. It was a little past mid-day. He'd been trying everything he could to get through my barrier but it was no use. I knew that he wouldn't get it on the first day but I had to admit. He was stronger than I'd originally anticipated. He was feeling a bit better though after I healed his leg.

"Your exhausted, why don't we go get something to eat."

"No thanks..."

"Oh come on stop being stubborn, I just sat there while you did all this work. Now I'm getting you food and that's final!"

"No."

"Well it wasn't a question so let's go!"

I stuck my tongue out at him in a childish way and walked away from our training spot. I didn't look back but I did listen carefully. Sure enough after a moment I heard footsteps behind me, I laughed and turned around, smiling at the Uchiha.

"Yay your coming! This is gonna be fun!"

"I'm only going because you won't give me a choice."

"Are you sure it's not because you like me?"

"..."

"Haha! I'm kidding Sasuke, the real reason your coming is because your starving and I'm forcing you to eat free food. Now what's your favorite place to eat at? I don't know what places are good here anymore."

"I know a place, but I haven't been there for a few years."

"That'll work, where is it?"

"Follow me..."

Sasuke picked up his pace so that he could pass me and lead the way. He zig-zagged through the small crowds of people silently while making his way to this mysterious restaurant. At one point I could tell that Kashi was looking for me, so I extended my energy a bit and instantly felt him arrive to my location, he was up on the roof of the house across from us. I looked at him and smiled quickly before I felt someone grab my arm. I reacted quickly by looking to the person who took hold of me.

"Sasuke..."

"I thought you would be able to keep up with me."

"I can keep up!"

"That's why you spiked your chakra. Look if you get lost again just whistle."

"Whistle?"

"That's the signal you use with Kakashi-Sensei and those other two right?"

"Well yeah but that's when I'm in trouble"

"Well being lost is trouble. Trouble for me at least."

"Haha how so?"

"Kakashi-Sensei would kill me if he knew I let you get lost. Just don't get lost again, I'm not a babysitter."

"What!? I can handle myself Mr. Uchiha!"

"Sure you can, now hurry up, that place is just around the corner."

The building had a small sign above the door, it's words faded from how long it's been hung above the restaurant.

~Sasuke~

I couldn't help but notice that one minute, she was serious and mysterious (omg that rhymes!) and the next she was hyper and happy-go-lucky. For some reason I couldn't find an explanation for my curiosity. It was just...there...

So when she said I had to go with her for food, I decided to tag along. I needed to find out more about her, she was so...odd. Even when we were walking, I felt her chakra spike up and she was staring off into the sky. I remembered back to what that Nema guy said on the bridge.

~*~Don't let that look in her eye's fool you, she's scared right now.~*~

The look she had in her eyes when I found her staring up was the same as when she was desperately attacking the ice mirror so that we can have a chance to escape.

The place I was taking her too was a place that I used to go to back before the massacre, it was the only place that was quiet enough and guaranteed to not have any fangirls. I needed the place to be quiet because I was going to ask her more questions about my brother and his team-mates hunting her down.

~*~She doesn't want anyone hurt. She's...special, if the wrong people get ahold of her, it could mean trouble.~*~

I needed to know what he meant. Anything that involved my brother I needed to know.

"Hi there! how many is it?"

"Two.."

"Right this way!"

The Hostess took us to our table quickly before looking to me and Alai.

"Date?"

"Um no, training partner!"

Alai corrected the girl before I'd had a chance, I was glad to see that she wasn't a fangirl, any other of the girls our age would have gone a rant about how we were meant to be. It was a relief honestly. Made this whole thing easier, I had a feeling I needed this girl to find my brother. The Hostess nodded and left us alone before the waiter came, he got our drink orders and left us alone once more, I'd asked him to give us a minute to look at everything so I knew I had some time. I was thinking about what I should ask her in the short time I had when she interrupted my thoughts.

"What did the table ever do to you?"

"What?"

"Your GLARING at the table, I kinda feel bad for it. Poor table, just being innocent and providing us with a surface to eat off of, and it gets some kid giving it a death glare!"

"Your weird..."

"Your not weird enough!"

"Not weird enough?"

"Well yeah who wants to be normal? That's just boring, weird is so much more fun!"

The waiter came back with our glasses of water before asking if we were all set to order, since she wasn't ready yet, I asked to have another minute, which he gladly took as his chance to get away.

"...Hey Alai.."

"Yes?"

"You said that my brother was looking for you, he had to take you this man named Pein-"

~*~If the wrong people get ahold of her, it could mean trouble.~*~

"Why does Pein want you?"

"I'm not sure, we only just found out that he's the one responsible for the bounty. Shortly after your brother appeared... All we found out was that Itachi works for him."

"So then-"

"Hey are you guys all set over here?"

"Yeah I think I know what I want, I'm going to try this onigiri."

"Alright that's my favorite, you'll like it little lady, and how about you sir?"

"I'll have the same please."

"Got it, they should be up shortly, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No that's it, thank you sir!"

"Your welcome miss!"

The guy smiled happily at her and walked away with his notepad. I tried to pick the conversation back up but she took everything off topic.

"I can't wait to try this dish, is it good? Nema let me try this thing called a dumpling, IT'S SO GOOD SASUKE! We don't have this sort of thing back home."

"That's right, your far from home right?"

I was going to try to get her back on the topic of who was chasing her, but she picked up on that and tried seeming oblivious to my attempt.

"Yeah, very far. But it's ok, I found a new home!"

"Hn?"

"With Kalen and Nema, there my new home."

"Alai?"

The voice caught our attention to the end of the table, where Shikamaru stood looking surprised. Alai turned when she heard her name being called and smiled quickly, her facing filling with recognition.

"Shi!"

"Oh man, looks like my nickname stuck with you huh?"

"Of course it did! How could I forget, I gave it to you after all."

She laughed along with Shikamaru as I sat in the back wondering how she knew him. She did say that she was friends with some of the kids. Maybe Shikamaru was one of them.

"I didn't know you came back, everyone thought you went back home."

"No I was wandering around the countries with Kalen."

"How long have you guys been back?"

"It's just me, I've been here for a few days though."

"Just you? Man that's weird. Well since your back, we should hang out again. I'll grab Kiba and Hinata and we'll go to our spot."

"Sounds fun!"

"Meet me there tomorrow at noon if you can. I've got a mission today."

"I'll be there."

They waved to each other just as our waiter came back with our food, all the distractions were timed perfectly, so I just gave up for right now. I am on a team with her after all.

"Here's your food guys!"

"Thanks! It looks so good!"

"Trust me you'll love it."

When the waiter walked away the table was filled with silence, she was looking at her food like she wasn't sure what it was. Then I realized she had no idea how to eat it...

"Here, watch me."

She looked as I picked up a piece of the Onigiri and ate it, she seemed to catch on quickly and began eating. After a couple bites she made a loud squeeling noise and laughed.

"It's so good! That guy was right!"

"It's my favorite food."

"Really? I can see why. It's the best food I've had here so far! Mind if I steal the favorite?"

"I don't really care."

"Good! Cus it's my new favorite either way!"

"So one of the kids you know is Shikamaru?"

"Yup, do you know Kiba, Hinata or Neji?"

"Kiba, Hinata and Shikamaru were in my class, who's Neji?"

"He's a year older than us, along with TenTen, they might have graduated before you."

"You had a lot of friends."

"I knew a few more, but they don't remember me."

"How can you be sure?"

"I've seen them around recently, but they haven't remembered that I was a friend, they know me as a stranger now."

"Hn."

I let the rest of the meal stay in a comfortable silence as we ate, the waiter did come over a few times, trying to start a conversation with Alai but I shot him a glare and he ran away to get the check. When she tried to pull out her money I glared at her.

"Don't bother, I got it."

"I thought I said I was getting it. You don't get to pay."

"I've got plenty of money, you just got here, put it away."

"But then I'll feel bad."

She pouted slightly and hesitantly put away her money as I took mine out. When the waiter left the check I put the money required on the table and left without a word, Alai followed slowly behind for some reason. When I turned around, I caught her trying to sneak money into one of my pockets. She was trying to pay me back.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing!"

"Since your so determined to pay me back, just buy me food next time."

"There's a next time?"

"You said you'd be training me right?"

"Yeah! Ok then! We'll make a routine out of it, we'll meet at our secret spot, train til we're exhausted and then come here!"

"Secret spot?"

"Everyone has to have a secret spot right?"

"Fine..."

"Yay! Secret spot! So it's still light out, want to train some more?"

"I don't have enough Chakra right now..."

"Hm, Target practice? I need to keep up with my bow."

"Sure, I know a place."

I led the way to my old spot in the woods, it would be perfect for the target practice. Plenty of trees and very little people. She didn't waste any time in being excited about the forest when I finally stopped though, She was just excited about everything.

As I thought about her personality, I remember how a few days ago I told myself I wanted to stay as far away as I could from her. Now I'm training with her and spending the day with her. When I thought about why that changed, I was immediately turning my thoughts to Itachi.

'My brother...'

Because of him, I had no family, everything I loved was taken from me. It seemed as if he didn't stop there either. He was chasing after Alai, and I was going to use that to my advantage. If I train with her, I'll be getting stronger while patiently waiting for Itachi to show up for her. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

'Itachi, I've got your target wandering around town with me. How does that feel? The irony of it. Looks like my chances of finding you are better now.'

I realized that I suddenly wanted to be around her when I discovered my brothers interest in her.

'I think I can deal with it until then..'

She turned around and faced me after she was done exploring the area. She took out her bow and I followed suit by taking the Kunai out of my side pockets. I focused all my attacks on the makeshift bulls eye that we'd made on the tree. I looked over to see that Alai was hitting the mark just as many times as I was. It was to be expected, she's an archer. It was her most powerful weapon. As far as I know that is...

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"I'm gonna take that as 'I'm listening', want to shoot?"

She looked at me and held up her bow toward me. I thought about it for a moment and thought that it shouldn't be that hard to shoot an arrow. I took the bow and the arrow she handed to me.

It took a lot of strength to pull the string back to it's full extent like she did, but I could manage it. I slid the arrow into place and aimed for the tree. But when I let the string go, the whole bow shook and the string slapped against my arm and the arrow didn't even hit the tree. I groaned in agitation as Alai looked at me before laughing.

"I guess that was to be expected, very good for a first try though."

"This isn't my first time.."

"It's not?"

"When I was younger...my brother wanted me to shoot a boar as part of a mission. I completely missed though." She flinched slightly before laughing it off.

"Well that doesn't count, your good for a beginner, but your form is all wrong, that's why the arrow went so far off, and that's part of why the string hit your arm."

"Part?"

"Well it doesn't help that your holding it with the wrong hand, I'm a lefty so your supposed to hold that bow with your other hand."

"This is stupid."

"No it's not! Here I'll show you the form, it's helpful to know more skills in battle."

I listened to her as she explained that I needed to part my legs more, and plant myself on the ground, I pulled the string back and she corrected how my arms were. At first the stance was uncomfortable, but I quickly adjusted. She pulled my arm warmer up more so that the string wouldn't hurt my arm again and retrieved the arrow I'd shot just a moment before.

When I shot the arrow a second later, it hit the makeshift bulls eye on the very edge of it. She jumped up and down with excitement and gave me a quick hug, of which I instantly tensed up. She felt me tense and quickly let go.

"Oh sorry! But you did great!"

"I didn't even hit the center..."

"You did better than I did on my first shot."

"Maybe that's a sign to pick something else for a weapon."

"HEY! I was six!"

"When you started your specialization?"

"Well yeah, it's when I found out I had the talent to become a Beckoner, I finished the training when my ceremony took place."

"When did that happen?"

"When I was 7, it happened right before I came here."

I looked to Alai and realized something. I had been giving her too little credit. She completed her training and knew how to completely use a bow only after a year of training. And it was the same age as my brother...

"It's getting late. Wanna pick this up another day?"

When Alai spoke it was more quiet than usual, sad in a way. She was staring up to the sky looking at the setting sun. It surprised to see that it had gotten so late. I spent the whole day with her.

"Yeah sure, I'll be breaking that barrier."

"Sounds like a plan."

She smiled softly as I turned to leave, before I could get very far from her I heard footsteps running to catch up with me.

"You live this way too? Let's walk together!"

She was back to her hyper self, almost as if a switch was flicked...again. We walked in a comfortable silence until we saw my apartment building in the distance. That's when Alai stopped. When I looked to her in confusion I saw that she was shocked, or maybe scared?

'What's wrong with her?'

Before I could even really ask what was wrong with her, she was gone. I saw her small form disappearing in the distance quickly as she left without a word. I thought about it for a moment before shrugging it off. I didn't care.

Before I walked into my apartment I suddenly felt a cold gust around me, tonight would be cold probably.

~FF a few hours~

Once the moon was high in the sky I put down my book and decided to head to bed, but that night when I went to sleep I got a feeling that someone was watching me before I heard a whisper.

"I lost everything on that day..."

'That voice...'

"Alai?"

"I only have Kalen now, I lost everything else on that day.."

"What day?"

"The day that I came here. There was, a masked man. He's responsible for everything."

"What masked man?"

"We're friends right?"

"What?"

I began to realize that she wasn't directly talking to me. In fact it wasn't even really her, When I looked across my room, I didn't see Alai, but a little girl.

"One day, we'll find him and then we'll be sent back home. You'll still be my friend then right?"

I tried to see the girls face clearly, but she was like a black shadow. There was no detail to her form at all. I started to think that someone was attacking me, but then all of a sudden I heard a loud noise.

And I woke up...

~!~HI guys it was hard coming up with stuff for Alai and Sasuke, ya know with Sasuke's lack of personality and all that. -.-

ANYWAY there is a method to my madness again. As you've noticed, you don't really know much about Alai or her brother. Only a few details. I MADE IT LIKE THIS FOR A PURPOSE. Trust me, you'll know a little bit more in the next few chapters. But I'm leaving the mystery like this so that it won't be just surprising for the characters in the Naruto universe but also TO THE READERS. Yeah I don't like starting out going:

"Ok so this is everything about the character, now let's start so there's no real suspense."

Yeah fuck that... SO I'll do a filler with Shika and Kiba, and possibly the end will have some Naruto or something, idk BUT AFTER THAT IT'S BACK TO THE MAIN STORY.

I just wanted to build some of the relationships in the group... hm should I do something with Sakura?

I doubt I will ...

BUT I was thinking about adding another OC into the story, idk how that's gonna go.

I also just decided that ~*~ is going to be used for when someone is remembering what someone had previously said SO :

" Speaking"

'Thinking'

~*~ Remembering what someone else has previously said ~*~

( DawnxAingeal speaking)

~New POV, time skip~

~!~Beginning and ending notes ~!~

Anyway . ...

I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

Sasuke: It's pretty easy to hate you...

DawnxAingeal: SHUT UP YOU! I have an issue with you to begin with...DON'T MAKE IT WORSE!

Sasuke: What the hell did I do?

DawnxAingeal: You called Alai odd. I WILL NOT LET YOU INSULT MY CHARACTER!

Sasuke: You made me say it...

DawnxAingeal: ...Do not judge me

Sasuke: Already doing that, your even more odd than your character.

DawnxAingeal: WHAT!? I'M NOT ODD, I'M WEIRD!

Sasuke: Isn't that the same thing?

DawnxAingeal: THERE'S A DIFFERENCE! TELL HIM BROTHER SPARROW!

Brother Sparrow: There really isn't a difference...

DawnxAingeal: DON'T BETRAY ME!

-Chases Brother Sparrow with a sharp object-

Brother Sparrow: YOU!

Sasuke: Hn?

Brother Sparrow: Stop her whatever your name is!

Sasuke: No...

-Brother Sparrow runs away screaming with DawnxAingeal chasing him.-

Alai: What happened?

Sasuke: You dont want to know...

Alai: Ok then! Well then I'll do this since DawnxAingeal is kinda *DawnxAingeal is screaming out threats* ...busy. Please tell DawnxAingeal how the story is, any feedback, good or bad would be good.

A/N: I can take constructive criticism pretty well so if it's bad then please be respectable about it. Give me some pointers to make it better while you tell me what's wrong with it. K thanks 3~!~ DawnxAingeal


	14. A Day With Some Old Friends

~Alai~

"Kashi, come on!"

"Your in a rush this morning."

"Mhm! I saw Shi yesterday, he wants to catch up! He said he'd even bring Kiba and Hinata!"

My Guardian chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"Someone's popular, you found all of your old friends."

"Not all of them."

Kashi said nothing as he went to the door and opened it, waiting for me to exit. I smiled at the thought of Kashi actually leaving on time, without a fight or threat.

'Aw, I miss the wars now.'

I turned around to see Kashi locking the door, but when he turned around, he was surprised to see that a book was thrown at his face...his book to be exact. He looked to the ground at the object before shaking his head and picking it up.

"I really need to hide that somewhere else..."

I laughed before receiving a confused and slightly annoyed look from Kashi.

"I miss our wars."

"We have one every morning, including yesterday.."

"Exactly! It's become a tradition!"

Kashi placed his book back in his usual place before walking down through the streets of Konoha.

"We have to make a stop somewhere..."

"Hm? um, yeah sure..."

I didn't like the tone in his voice when he said we had to make a stop. He sounded as if he was upset about something.

~Shikamaru~

I was taking my time walking to the old meeting spot, even though I hadn't gone there in five years. I still remembered the way perfectly. I'd be early, but I'll just take a nap or something. Kiba already knew where to go and I'm sure he'll be dragging Hinata too, so she wouldn't be lost.

"Hey Shikamaru!"

I turned to face my team-mate Ino, who was wearing her usual attire today.

'Guess she's not working today.'

"Hey Ino."

"Where ya heading?"

"To meet someone."

"Someone? Does little Shikamaru have a date? No wait, that's impossible."

"How troublesome..."

"Huh? Hey, SHIKAMARU!"

I ignored her as I walked away calmly. I didn't want to deal with her today. After a few minutes I turned a corner and saw Sasuke Uchiha talking to Naruto Uzumaki, the Uchiha seemed peeved about something and shortly after he spoke, Naruto looked worried about something. Before I could get closer I saw Naruto wave his hands frantically and then took off. Sasuke looked as the boy ran off before turning to walk in the other direction. I waited until both were out of sight before I walked out.

It was then that I felt a tap on my shoulder. I sighed at the thought of another person bothering me, but when I turned to look I saw Hinata looking down at the ground.

"H-Hi Shikamaru-san."

"Hey Hinata, Kiba told you right?"

"Y-Yes he did."

"And he's not with you?"

"He r-ran off somew-where and I l-lost him."

"That idiot, alright then I'll take you up with me. Loud mouth knows the way."

"I-I don't t-think I've ever be-en up t-to that s-spot be-efore."

"You came around just before she left, we used to meet up with a few other kids every few days or so."

The color of Hinata's face turned to that which resembled a tomato and I knew that she was scared about seeing so many other people.

"Oh wow! I-I-Is e-everyone from b-b-before going to be t-there?"

"Just you, me and Kiba..."

"What's that about me!?"

"K-K-Kiba!"

When I looked up from the ground I saw that Kiba was standing in our path, preventing further advancement.

'Seriously? How troublesome...'

Kiba's eyes flew from glaring at me, to the shy Hyuuga to my right. Who looked up to Kiba slightly.

"Hinata where'd you go?"

"I-I lost t-t-track of where you w-went. I'm s-s-sorry." Hinata let her gaze wander back to the ground, she was always so worried about everyone's reaction. He wasn't making it any better either.

"It's pretty hard to keep up with you sometimes you know Kiba..." I commented, making his head turn sharply in my direction.

'Great' I mentally sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Your spastic and annoying..."

"COME HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

I looked to my old classmates face to notice that it was now red, showing off how enraged he was at the moment. I turned around and started walking to the spot where we were supposed to meet up with Alai.

"I already did, can we go now?"

~Alai~

"You still come here?"

"Everyday..."

I walked up behind him with my hands lightly gripping each other behind my back. I turned my head to the side and put the pieces together.

"So this is where you've been sneaking off to?"

"You knew?" Kashi eyebrow cocked up as he realized that I'd known this whole time. I laughed slightly before explaining.

"Talon did... he was worried you were planning something."

Kashi was standing with his hands shoved in his pockets, looking down to the gravestones in front of him. They were the grave sites of his team mates.

Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha.

He'd told Kalen and I before about them and we knew that he blamed himself for everything. I remember at one point I even went as far as looking for the two of them to help us, but it didn't work. Rin's words weren't enough to convince Kashi and I couldn't connect with Obito.

I walked close to him and placed my right hand on his arm, to show him comfort. He reacted slightly to my gesture.

"You know it's not your fault right?"

"It was supposed to be me that died in that cave instead of Obito, and I-" He stopped himself momentarily before continuing. "I was supposed to protect Rin."

I watched him for a moment as the wind started blowing, it was an eerie feeling. Kashi had never told either of us exactly how Rin died.

"Rin said that she was glad and that she doesn't regret her actions. Kashi whatever happened back then Rin is ok with..."

"...It's still the same."

If only I could tell him that Rin told me what had happened.

~Kakashi~

I moved away from Alai's hand when she tried to convince me I was innocent. There was no point, convincing a man who already knows what he's done.

"Well fine then!"

My eye darted to Alai, who had hopped in front of my field of vision. She was smiling like she always does. Her eyes forbidding a hint of sadness to show.

"But your not going to pout here all day. We're leaving now!"

She quickly spun me around and placed her small hands on the center of my back. Alai was pushing me away from the graves.

I laughed at her actions and asked. "Since when did you tell people what to do?"

"Since they're depressed and need to be cheered up!" She replied immediately.

She pushed me through the streets of Konoha while rambling about how much the village had changed. This girl has an amazing ability to distract people when they're down.

~Alai~

I was still trying to cheer Kashi up with random chatter about the village. At first he was quiet and unresponsive, but after a while he finally went back to his usual self.

And to think I only had to take his book and pretend to read it.

YES PRETEND!

That book is beyond gross, I would never read that book...

' Or is it books? ... I really hope there aren't more of those things.'

I cringed at the thought of there being more than one Make Out Paradise book, but something caught my attention. Someone's voice was calling out to me.

"Alai?"

"Hm?"

I turned to face the person the voice belonged to and saw a boy around my age with a grey furry hoodie, baggy black pants and typical ninja shoes to match. He wore a leaf village headband and red fang's on each of his cheeks.

' Where have I seen that before? '

When the person saw my reaction, his face brightened up. "It is you! So Nara was right!" He exclaimed.

'He knows Shi?'

"Um I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I looked at the boy and noticed that a puppy had come up from the front of his jacket. It drew my attention momentarily before I realized that he looked genuinely hurt.

"What!? It's me, Kiba!"

That was when I remembered where I'd seen those red markings. It was something that a lot of 'clans' did apparently. They would create a symbol that makes them noticeable to the rest of the ninja community. Kiba's clan, the Inuzuka's would use the red fang's on their cheeks.

"Kiba!? You look so different! and who's this?" I motioned to the puppy in his jacket. I vaguely remembered learning that Inuzuka's find pets to use as their companions. It was strange to see common domestic animals be used for combat.

"This is Akamaru...That's right, I got him after you left. He's still a pup though."

The newly introduced Akamaru barked lightly, as if to say 'Hi' I patted his head before looking to my old friend Kiba. " He's adorable! and I'm sorry Kiba, it's just that you changed so much from when we were kids!"

He shook his head, "Nah it's alright, I only recognized you by your charms."

When Kiba mentioned my charms, I instantly felt my hand travel up to my hair and touch the objects in my hair.

"Oh yeah... It's one of a kind here." Thinking about them reminded me that these charms, along with myself, were something that only my world had. I quickly pushed back the thought when I saw Kiba looking at me.

"S-So, who's the guy? It can't be Kalen."

I looked over to see Kashi glancing at me with a hint of worry in his eyes. He knew that I was thinking about my home just now. 'Damn him for knowing me.' He also gave me a warning look, telling me to keep it to a minimum on the info sharing. I sent him a knowing glare back, but to be honest I could never take any of Kashi's looks seriously. Every time I'd try my eyes would look up at the gravity defying hair and all of his seriousness would just fade away. I smiled to myself before looking back to Kiba.

"This is my sensei, Kakashi. I'm on Team Seven."

"Isn't that the team with Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Yeah, Naruto's the same as before..."

"Yeah that dweeb never changes, you should have seen how he was in the Academy. So are you heading to the spot now?"

"Well I was attempting to but Kakashi here held me up."

"What for?"

"Just needed to give her some information about our next training session." Kashi answered for me, with his usual closed eye smile, you know that smile that you can't actually see because his mouth is covered by that mask but you just know he's smiling. 'I really do need to convince him to take that thing off.'

"Looks like Kiba found you already."

I looked behind Kiba to see Shi standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Well hello again Shi!" I smiled before noticing that someone was hiding behind him. "Is there someone behind you?"

"Hm?" Shi looked behind him momentarily before sighing and stepping to the side. He revealed a small timid girl with short dark blue hair and white eyes. She had a simple sweater and pants.

"Hinata!"

"Hi A-A-Alai-chan" Hinata looked to the ground nervously while Kiba looked to me offended.

"YOU REMEMBERED THEIR NAMES!"

"Shi hasn't changed at all since we were all little and Hinata is the only person in the village I know with blue hair and white eyes."

"Haha! I forgot she called you Shi!" Kiba insulted Shi, I remembered back to when we were little, I thought I'd made up that nickname for him, but it turns out that in this world 'Shi' is called a honorific just like Chan, as Hinata said, but whereas Chan was meant for a close friend, Shi was meant for someone who you hadn't met yet. At first I didn't understand it but when it was all explained by Shi and Hinata I decided to keep it anyway because it sounded cool. Kiba always found it funny though.

"At least she remember me moron..."

Kiba's face turned red with anger as he lifted his fist up, yup...Kiba still had a temper. "Nara!"

"Your scaring Hinata again with your fighting. Be nice!"

While Shi sighed, Kiba was glaring at him before looking at Hinata, his eyes softening instantly. Kiba walked over to apologize to Hinata while I noticed that Shi had simply shrugged his shoulders, essentially letting the situation go, and leaving. I'd thought I heard him mumble something about this being troublesome though...

Hinata on the other hand, kept telling Kiba that it was ok. When she noticed Shi leaving though, she became unsure on what to do. I decided to help the poor girl out. I'd always adored how Hinata was, but felt bad at the same time. She was always so scared to hurt people.

"Come on Hinata, all three of us can head up there together. Shi can meet us there!"

"Ok A-Alai-chan" Hinata smiled and started to walk with Kiba in the direction that Shi had gone. Before I went to follow, I remembered that Kashi was still here during all of this. When I turned to look at him, I saw the amusement in his eyes.

'At least he looks ok now.'

"I'll talk to you later Kashi! Don't worry though, I'll keep it up."

He nodded in return and watched me walk off with my friends, knowing that my Guardian would be watching me the entire time.

~Kakashi~

I watched Alai walk off with some of the kids she knew before she left. Carefully of course, ever since she told us that she'd decided to help Sasuke train, I didn't have to worry about her leaving, but she couldn't know that and I still had to keep her safe. I knew that eventually Itachi Uchiha would find out she was here, and then he'd be coming. I just had to find a way to prepare my team for it.

I was going to wait for another minute before following, but before I could take off I heard one of my students. "Kakashi..." I turned around to see none other than the prodigy of my team.

"Hm? Oh hello Sasuke, how are you?"

"Where is Alai?"

"Alai? why do you ask?"

"I need to talk to her, where is she?"

"Now what would make you think I know where she is?"

"You keep tabs on her.." He was starting to get annoyed. I simply smiled in return.

"She's a part of our team, of course I do, along with the rest of you."

"That cover up story is stupid Kakashi." As he said my name I could tell that his voice had raised just a little bit, he really wanted to find her. Never the less...

"I don't know what your talking about." I did my closed eye smile that Alai said was weird before I heard Sasuke exhale quickly. Meaning he was angry.

"She's not really a part of our team."

"Sometimes what we want to believe and what is reality are two different things Sasuke."

"She's not even a ninja."

"Yet your sparring and training with her like she is one. She's even on the same team as you."

"That's only because- ...Hn"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and glared at me for a moment. I knew what his reasoning was behind training with Alai, Itachi Uchiha, his older brother was after her. It was another reason why I had to prepare at the very least Sasuke, if his brother showed up I doubt anyone could stop Sasuke from getting involved.

My student gave up glaring after a few more minutes and took off into the streets of Konoha, the opposite direction of where Alai was heading might I add. After Sasuke left I went to follow Alai to make sure nothing would happen, but the whole way there I couldn't help think about something.

Alai was getting Sasuke to see other people, before he acknowledged there existence, but refused to be bothered with them. Now all of a sudden, he's searching the whole village for someone who isn't his older brother. Even though he's angry about it and probably wants to use her for some more training, Sasuke was slowly changing.

'Maybe it was good that I let her go train with him yesterday after all.'

~Alai~~FF a few hours~

After racing, and beating Kiba to our old spot. We all just spent time talking and catching up.

Well catching up on their lives, whenever they asked about mine, I just told them that Kalen and I were traveling a lot, trying to find a way back home. It wasn't a lie, I was just skipping out on A LOT of details. I wouldn't burden them with all of that though, it would only worry them.

I looked out over the view of our spot, It was on the mountain facing opposite the Hokage carvings, it was such a pretty sight, but I couldn't help to recognize one particular face in the stone. Minato's..

"So Alai, you said earlier that you were on a team with Naruto right? How come he's not here?" Kiba asked.

"He, doesn't really remember anything."

"How can he not remember you?"

"He's Naruto, I wasn't exactly surprised when he didn't recognize me."

"So, h-h-how come you have-en't told hi-im y-y-yet?" Hinata asked, she's right though. It would have been easy to be like 'oh hey guess what we used to be friends.'

"Well to be honest he's not the only one. I've seen a couple others that I knew too, but they don't remember either. While I could just tell them, I think its better for them to remember on their own."

"You mean like-"

"Alai!"

I turned around to see a mess of blond hair running toward all of us. He looked frantic and it made me worried for a moment.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

"I got something to tell yo- Woah! This is so cool!"

Naruto forgot all about what he was going to tell me as he ran up to the edge of the cliff to see the view of the village. I shook my head at my friend when I noticed that Hinata was looking more nervous than ever, in fact she looked like she was going to pass out. She had a crush on Naruto and it was kind of apparent to everyone except him. While I went over to comfort her, Shi talked to Naruto.

"How did you find us up here anyway?"

"Hehe, I bothered Kakashi-Sensei until he told me that you went in this direction!"

By the time I calmed Hinata down and asked Naruto what he needed to tell me, he'd forgotten. 'Silly Naruto' I thought. He ended up staying with us though to hang out. They wanted to play a game called 'Manhunt' though, and I wasn't sure what it was until they explained the rules. Apparently the game is to 'tag' the other people. It starts out with one person being picked, they then have to get the other people and if they're tagged then they join forces with the person to find the others. The last one to go without being tagged wins. After telling Hinata that she couldn't use her byakugan, Shi started a couple rounds. After a couple games I realized that it was actually fun and I'd gotten the hang of it.

It was also good practice for me, you know brushing up on my averting skills.

We had to stop a couple of times because Naruto and Kiba would argue about the game and end up fighting. Those two were so alike that it was just funny to watch. It always ended the same way though, Hinata and I asking them to stop fighting, Shi not caring either way and Naruto realizing that he didn't hear what Hinata said, so he'd talk to her. Which would cause her to faint, me to catch her and Kiba to pick more fights with Naruto. In the end Shi and I always broke it up until Hinata woke up and we just started again. They were determined to beat each other in the game.

After they're last fight I couldn't help but look out to the village and smile. It was just like old times, something I wasn't accustomed to thinking. Kalen, Nema and I were moving around so much that we never usually saw the same people twice. It was a life we'd chosen but it was still sad. Sad to know that I couldn't truly have a life like this. Shi came up then and just watched the village with me, with more yelling in the background. We ignored it for a while and watched as the sun was starting to set.

'Another day gone I guess.'

~Sasuke~

It's been hours since I talked to Kakashi and I still hadn't even gotten a clue as to where she was. I was close to giving up when I'd found Choji...It was worth a shot.

"Choji..."

"Oh Sasuke, Hi?"

"Do you know where Shikamaru is?"

"Um no why?"

"Sasuke-Kun! how are you!?"

That voice...I twitched the second I heard it, it was one of my most annoying fangirls, aside from Sakura that is. Ino Yamanaka. She must have seen me talking to Choji because she ran up and threw her arms around my neck.

I twitched again..

"Get off me."

"Is something wrong Sasuke?"

"He's looking for Shikamaru."

"Oh he said he was going to meet up with an old friend earlier. Why are you looking for him Sasuke-Kun?"

"I need to find the person he's with, it's important..."

"I know where they are..."

We all turned to see the other graduate from our class, he wore glasses to cover his eyes and never really talked much, but we all knew who he was. Shino Aburame.

"How do you know bug boy?"

"Shikamaru showed up yesterday while Kiba and I were walking from training. He said that someone named Alai was back and that they were going to meet at their spot today at the usual time."

"Alai? who's that?" Ino questioned.

"Wait Alai!? She's back?" Choji looked shocked for a moment, I looked to him in question, he knew her too?

"Wait Choji you know this girl? Who is she?" Ino interrogated

"She used to hang out with Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata and a few other kids for a little bit before she left about five or six years ago. I'd seen her a couple times but I was always too nervous to talk to her."

"How come I didn't know her then?"

"She wasn't a ninja student apparently, she was here with her family I heard before they ran away."

Ino turned to me after hearing Choji's explanation. "And you know her too Sasuke-Kun?"

"She's been temporarily put on my team, Shino do you know where they were meeting?"

"I placed a tracking bug on Kiba after I heard, I was curious as to who she was myself."

"Where are they?"

"I can lead you to them..."

I followed Shino in the direction that he was originally going, I wish I'd found this guy earlier...Ino and Choji were following behind us talking, so I honestly preferred to stick with Shino Aburame. At least he was quiet...

After walking for a bit I'd realized that I had been going the wrong way all day today, Shino was leading us to where I had first started looking this morning. Now that I notice this, I can see that the sun was going down. I'd wasted an entire day looking for this girl. Guess Kakashi wasn't kidding when he said that she was hard to find.

By the time we found her she was walking down a road with Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto. How in the hell did that moron find her before me!?

Wherever they were before, they were leaving that place now and when we got closer, Naruto noticed me and a sudden realization struck across his features, he jumped in front of Alai waving his arms like a mad man.

'What in the world is that moron doing now?'

"Alai I just remembered what I had to tell you, Sasuke is looking for you and he looked pretty angry. I think you should stay away from him for a while."

'What is that idiot telling her!? He'll mess it all up!'

"Well if he's angry, I suppose I should talk to him. Right Sasuke?" I stopped walking when she was standing a foot in front of me.

"I've been looking for you..."

"I'm sorry. If I had known, I would have found you earlier, I was just a little busy."

Alai introduced herself to Ino and Shino. She'd recognized Choji, but admitted to never getting the chance to hang out with him too. After that she said goodbye to everyone and they all went their separate ways. Naruto was trying to take Alai with him but she made him go home as well, promising that she would be fine.

After some convincing and bribing, he agreed to go home and it was just down to the two of us.

"So your angry with me?" She looked to me with a smile on her face, waiting for an answer.

"I have questions."

"About what?" She turned to walk down the streets so that we weren't gaining attention and I followed suit.

"Well first off, what happened yesterday? When you left you looked scared and ran off. 'He' isn't here is he?"

She laughed a bit. "You saw my reaction to Zabuza trying to capture me right? I wouldn't be running away if I saw Itachi."

"Then what were you running from?"

"That, is something that I was actually going to try to show you today. Perfect timing!"

"What? Show me?"

"Yes, follow me!"

I didn't think when I followed her. I just did, something told me that I had to. That maybe whatever it was she had to show me, was important.

~*~ I lost everything on that day. ~*~

'Maybe whatever it is that she has to show me, will answer that dream as well.

~*~ The day that I came here. There was, a masked man. He's responsible for everything. ~*~

I wanted to know who the masked man was, who that little girl really was and why she was in my dream.

~*~ One day, we'll find him and then we'll be sent back home. You'll still be my friend then right? ~*~

I knew that it had to be Alai because the little girl had mentioned Kalen, I just didn't know why it would come to me, I didn't know Alai until that mission to the land of the waves. So why is it that a little girl who talks about Kalen is asking me if we're friends?

When we arrived at her destination I was speechless. She'd taken me back to the Uchiha compound, why would she take me back to this place?

"What are we doing here?"

"There's something that I have to try."

"Try? What are you talking about?"

"I promised someone ok? Do you want to know why I ran off yesterday or not?"

I looked at her face to see that this time, there was no hint of a joke in them, she was serious. Whatever business she had here, she was determined to show it to me. So I waited for her to continue.

"Here, hold onto my necklace and close your eyes." She lifted her hand up to her pendant and held it out for me to hold. It was still around her neck but she had no intention of taking it off. I lifted an eyebrow, sceptical of what she was doing.

"I promise it'll be alright, just try ok?" She smiled quickly before motioning for me to take hold of it. I hesitated for a moment but I took her necklace in my hand and closed my eyes.

To my surprise I felt a small electric jolt in my body, that was when I opened my eyes, I was surprised and curious as to what just happened. Alai looked to me shocked as well for a moment before she went back to her usual happy appearance.

"I can't believe it worked, here look around."

I saw spots for a bit but when my vision cleared, I saw that we weren't alone anymore in the Uchiha compound. It was filled with people, Uchiha's to be exact.

'But how could this be?'

"They're the spirits of the Uchiha compound, yesterday I saw a ghost in front of your house. I wanted to see if maybe Talon would let you see them as well.

"Talon? He's doing this?"

"Well right now he's helping you, I don't need his help to see them."

"You can see them all the time?"

"How do you think I saw Haku back then?"

"So then why did you run if your so used to it."

"I'm used to seeing them, but a lot of them having this feeling of, dread about them. It's overwhelming sometimes."

I started to look around the complex, I saw a lot of people that I recognized and some I didn't, I was looking for two people in particular though. My parents. As I spun around, I tried to keep Alai's necklace in my hand, but when I turned to a certain point Alai took the pendant from me.

"Looks like Talon will help you see after all. Thanks for coming with me to see if he would Sasuke, I know it was hard to come back here."

I tried to see the spirits of my clan as hard as I could but it was useless. With the ring gone I wasn't able to use the power her 'friend' Talon lent to me.

I turned to ask her about the dream I had but she had vanished.

'Damn that girl was fast.'

She avoided the other question with so much ease that it was just agitating. I looked back at the compound one more time before renewing my promise.

'I will avenge all of you, don't worry. Itachi will pay for what he did.'

I then turned to go to my home, somewhere where I wouldn't hopefully be haunted with memories. As I walked home, it played over and over in my head to the point where I wanted to bash my skull in.

~*~ We're friends, right? ~*~

~!~OK hi, glad that's done xD it took so long for me to find a way to make this sound right, hope it turned out ok :( please tell me if it was good or bad. EITHER WAY I know this took forever to get out but now that I have all these fillers done, I can go back to what I already have written down. Bye 3 ~!~ DawnxAingeal


	15. The Chunin Exams

~Alai~

The sun was setting behind the trees and Kashi had decided that we had been through enough training for one day. Sasuke sent me one last glare to my retreating back before he himself went home. Kashi who was now standing beside me sighed once we were out of eyesight.

"Kalen is going to kill me..."

"He brought me here!"

"He brought you here to keep you safe, not start fights with an ill-tempered boy."

See, let me explain. I sort of mad Sasuke mad again...

Oops?

'Nah it was fun.'

~Flashback to earlier today~

Kashi had put Sasuke and me in a sparring match as he helped Naruto and Sakura with their speed. It didn't last very long because he still couldn't get past my barrier. To be fair though! I honestly fought with him for a while before just putting up my barrier.

I told him he had to get passed it right?

Well Sasuke seemed to be especially angry today once I was declared winner. So while we watched Kashi's lesson I decided to speak with him.

"Day two and it seems as if you hadn't broken my barrier Sasuke."

He smirked at the challenge and replied. "That barrier will fall, I just need to get stronger..."

"Just fight with your friends Sasuke, it will make you strong enough to beat your brother."

When I mentioned 'friends' Sasuke visibly tensed up and sent a glare my way, eh I was used to it by now. He then turned to look at the ground.

"They're not my friends.."

"That's not what they think."

"They're weak."

"Now you're being silly."

When I called him silly he turned to face me, with one eyebrow arched. He was confused. "...Silly?"

"Yes Silly, they're your friends, your comrades. You just won't see it."

At that moment Sasuke tackled me, his arms were pinning me to the ground beneath us. He was staring directly into my eyes. He was livid.

"Why do you even care!?"

"We're friends right?"

Sasuke's face changed then, it wasn't long but I caught it. His eyes widened and his grip loosened. He was caught off guard by my question. Kashi was watching the whole thing, I noticed that he also saw Sasuke's change in attitude. It was the only reason why he wasn't ripping Sasuke off of me at the moment.

"I have my own reasons for training with you Sasuke, we have a common target. I want you to get stronger. Part of that is what makes us comrades, and from what I've learned about this Ninja society. Comrades are friends."

I tried to use that moment to get Sasuke to make a realization, but when I was finished with my point, he had returned to being completely livid with me. The second I saw that. We heard a voice from above us.

"What's going on here?"

Kashi was standing there looking to Sasuke with a serious look. Sasuke realized that Kashi was standing there and knew that this was over.

"It appears I made him mad again Kashi!" I joked lightly, he shook his head and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. I felt his energy spike a bit, he was sending a warning sign to Sasuke.

"Let her go Sasuke." Sasuke reluctantly got up and settled on giving me death glares while I stood back up. I laughed.

"You know you can't stay mad at me Sasuke! You know you love me!"

I was trying to lighten up the mood but he has no sense of humor, NONE AT ALL...SERIOUSLY!

"As if."

"Alright guys, I think that's enough training for today."

~End Flashback~

So yeah, Sasuke is mad at me. All I did was tell him that he has friends, geez. I know that he understands he has friends, and I think that's why he so mad. He only get's that mad when the obvious truth is pointed out to him.

I was deep in thought about how I could get him to understand that it's ok to have friends when I heard a voice from beside me.

"They're going to be participating in a test soon Alai, you won't be allowed in."

"Or right, I think I remember those. It's like to be a level higher right? You didn't think I'd expect to be in those right?"

"No, but for some reason the others did."

"Others?"

"Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and Iruka."

"Oh wow! They're the other sensei's? I haven't seen them since I left! But why would they think I should participate. I'm not a ninja."

"Your strong enough to participate in missions with a ninja squad, and you've become part of the teamwork that is Team Seven."

"Well I'm not an actual rank though. So that still makes no sense...KASHI I'M TIRED!"

"Come on, we'll head home."

"We have training tomorrow at 5?"

"That's right."

"Good, so I'll wake you up at four."

"Hm?"

"You heard me, and your going to bed early too, so none of that book."

"I thought I was your guardian..."

"Not when it comes to this, I will get you in the habit of showing up on time!"

~FF to Four am~

When I woke up I grabbed my pillow and crawled off the couch all the way to Kashi's room. Yes I crawled on the floor...why?

Because I just woke up that's why!

I slowly opened Kashi's door, taking out my dagger and pillow. I then stood up and shouted "WAKE UP!" while throwing the pillow at his face. Of course he pretended not to notice as he rolled over. So I chucked my dagger at him, knowing he was awake to catch it. When that happened I ran up and started jumping on his bed.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I chanted.

"Can I help you?" Kashi groaned, slightly waking up.

"You thought I was kidding? You know me better than that Kashi." I leaned down next to his ear and screamed. "WAKE UP!"

I stood up and started jumping up and down again while chanting 'Wake up'. After a bit, when he realized I wasn't going to stop, he finally gave in.

"Alright I'm awake, now get out so I can get ready for a shower."

"NO ME FIRST!" I yelled as I booked it to the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

"Why wake me up then?"

"So you can eat then get ready, I'll only be a few so you better be up and functioning when I get out."

I hopped in the shower really quick, did my routine and hopped out. I slipped on my black under armor shorts and my bra so I head outside to the living room for my clothes.

"Kashi?"

"Yes?"

I looked over to my right and saw that Kashi was in the kitchen opening cabinets, he'd actually stayed awake!

"Just checking!"

I turned to my bag and looked for my brush, while I was brushing my hair out I heard something falling to the ground in the kitchen.

"Are you ok Kashi?"

"Why aren't you wearing clothes!"

"It's a bra and shorts, might as well be wearing a bikini. Stop reading those books Kashi."

"You spent too much time in the woods."

"You spend too much time reading that book. You know it's a bad influence on me right? I recommend you stop reading it in front of me."

He then headed to his room quickly to grab his clothes. While he was in the room I grabbed my charms and necklace's off of the sink in the bathroom and returned to the living room so he could take his shower.

I weaved the charms back into the left side of my hair. I touched the six charms gently. Each charm was that of four circles intertwining with each other. They were all held up in place by a deep blue and white colored fabric.

Once my hair was done I put the necklace with Itachi's ring back on, followed by my headband. I thought about how Kalen and Nema were doing.

'I hope they're ok...'

After that I put on the necklace that made it possible for Talon and me to communicate. He was quiet today but that's ok, he usually is. Though we had to talk about Talon giving Sasuke that sight.

By the time Kashi was out of the shower I had already gotten dressed and stolen his book on top of it. Yeah I'm a troublemaker on occasion...

It was when I heard the door open that I was back in the living room putting my weapon pouch on my right thigh and my bow on my right shoulder with it's quiver.

Kashi looked at me when he walked out. "Why wear that?" He knew that my dress was for special occasions.

"I'm a Beckoner, and this is a Beckoner's dress, why should I NOT wear it?"

Kashi shrugged and went to turn into his room. I flinched, almost forgetting I took his book.

"I'm gonna head out first alright? I'll need a head start."

"Hm? Alright.." I heard him mumble from inside the room. I made a run for it at that point, I knew he'd be going right for his book.

I only made it to the street when he poofed in front of me. "Give it back." He said in a serious voice.

"No thank you!" I ducked under his arm and ran for the training grounds.

When I noticed he was catching up I ducked into a populated area, weaving my way through the slow traffic of people in the streets. I jumped through an open window and managed to lose him.

It was easy except the part where I had to explain to the homeowner why I was in his house.

Oops?

When the coast was clear I made a run for the training grounds. He wasn't there yet but Sasuke and Sakura were so I hid in a tree. Sasuke was the only one who caught me running to the tree for safety, he looked up with a questioning look. I only replied with my pointer finger being placed on my lips. Signaling him to keep quiet. He 'Hn'd' and went to sit below me against the tree. In a few minutes Naruto showed up and started taking bets on when Kashi was going to show up.

What Naruto wasn't expecting was Kashi running up seconds later looking around for me frantically.

"Where is 'it'!"

~Sasuke~

I assumed the 'It' Kakashi referred to was Alai, seeing as how she was hiding in the tree above me.

"Uh...'It' Sensei?" Sakura nervously asked, unsure of what just happened. Naruto, being the dope he is replied with. "KAKASHI- SENSEI! YOUR HERE ON TIME!"

Our teacher ignored Naruto and looked at me, he then looked up and knew where she was. He threw a kunai into the tree but I heard her drop down a branch before it could hit her.

Kakashi prepared his Chidori as a warning, making Alai jump down next to me with an arrow drawn. Naruto and Sakura were trying to figure out what was happening, I on the other hand looked to Alai to see that strange outfit she wore to the festival a few days ago.

"I'm serious." Kakashi threatened.

She smirked in return. "And so am I."

"I want it back Alai."

"Promise!"

"Fine deal, now give it back."

"Put down the Chidori and I will."

He let the justsu fade and appeared in front of Alai and me with his hand held out. She knelt down and took his stupid book out of her weapon pouch and placed it in his hand. "Here ya go!"

"ALL THIS OVER THAT STUPID BOOK!?" Naruto yelled from across the field.

"Yes." Kakashi replied calmly as he put it away in his vest. He must have had to promise her not to read it right now.

"Hey! I got him on time again though!" Naruto thought about it for a second and ran up to Alai to give her a high five, which somehow ended up in a hug.

'Tch, stupid dope.'

Kakashi coughed to gain our attention and spoke. "Well now that THAT is settled, I have good news. I have decided to give you guys a simple mission today! You'll have to work on your teamwork."

I glared at Kakashi while Naruto ranted. "You made us come here for THAT!"

"Yup, you'll have to spend the day with each other. On that note have fun!" He sent one glance to Alai before disappearing.

"Hey Sasuke! do you want to go get lunch with me?"

"No."

"But Sasuke-"

"How about you go and train to make yourself more useful. At this point.. Your worse than Naruto."

I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked away. I was going to go train. Naruto then asked if she wanted to train with him and she accepted. When they asked Alai she decline and took off somewhere. I was curious to where she was going at first but I pushed back that thought. I wanted to train on my own.

~?~

I was drawn away from my team by a strange force. I didn't think of what it was, I just let it's curiosity drag me.

It brought me to an abandoned complex, one that contained an overwhelming smell of old blood. Soon my eyes moved to the left when it caught movement. It was a girl who I recognized, she was still contacting spirits and trying to help those who no one else could help. I always found it pathetic but never bothered her about it.

I only watched from a distance until my sand acted on it's own. When her form stopped glowing she started falling to the ground unconscious. It all played in slow motion as my sand slid underneath her. At the same time my sand reached her, a man had also grabbed ahold of her. He wore a strange mask on his face with white hair. He noticed the sand immediately and looked in my direction. As I made my way over to the man and the girl I murmured one word. It was all that mattered.

"Alai."

~Sasuke~

It had been a few hours since everyone split up and I had sensed Naruto's chakra, they got themselves into trouble.

'Looks like I have to save them again.'

I sighed as I made my way over to where Naruto's chakra was spiking. I hid in a tree to observe what was happening and who they were before I would jump in. I wouldn't be stupid like Naruto would be by jumping in without thinking.

Two sand ninja were bothering some little kid and Naruto wasn't having it. Typical.. The girl had blonde hair up in four short pony tails, with a Tessen strapped to her back, she wore a light purple dress with netting underneath. The boy was wearing a all black uniform with paint all over his face, he had some sort of casket on his back.

I picked up a rock when I decided that I could take them and waited for the right moment to peg him. The boy had the kid held up in the air while he squirmed. When I was positive that their attention was drawn by Naruto I smirked and threw the rock at the guy's hand, the force of the rock made him lose his grip on the kid, ignoring Sakura and Naruto I said.

"Your a long way from home and way out of your league."

The two sand ninja turned to face me in the tree, the girl smirked while the boy scowled.

"Great, another guy to piss me off."

He reached back for that casket on his back. "Your going to use crow?" The girl questioned. The purple painted moron was about to answer when someone spoke over him.

"Stop Kankuro."

I looked to my right to catch a boy with a large gourd on his back, he had bright red hair and the word 'Love' written in Kanji on his forehead.

'I hadn't even sensed him! Where'd he come from!?'

What surprised me next was the fact that Alai was sitting next to him swinging her legs back and forth. Kankuro stuttered.

'He's afraid of his own team-mate? I need to know who this is.'

"B-But, they started with me!" He started to make up a lie, but the boy appeared in front of him instantly.

"Stop, or I'll kill you." He said with no emotion at all.

This was what I needed to test my strength, to fight him. If I can beat him, then I might be able to break that stupid barrier of hers.

Kankuro backed up in fear as the other sand boy turned back to the tree. I looked down to him curiously as he stretched out his arms in front of him. I looked over to Alai, who nodded at his signal and dropped down into his arms bridal style. He turned to face his team-mates before putting her down on her own two feet.

"Alai!?" The girl and Naruto asked surprised.

'So she knows them.'

"Hi guys! long time no see yeah?"

"Oh hey baby-girl. We need to catch up some time, you look nice all professional like." Kankuro hit on Alai who laughed as he put his arms around her shoulders. "Hi Kankuro, still a pervert I see. How are you Temari?"

"Same old, where's Kalen and Nema?"

"Around, they're on a lead while I chill here for a bit. Catch up you know?"

I raised an eyebrow, she completely let the fact that she was being hidden from Akatsuki members roll off her back.

'Now that I think of it, Naruto and Sakura don't even know, the only reason I do is because I caught Itachi's ring around Alai's neck.

"We're leaving, I'm sorry for what my team has caused." The boy with the gourd said while walking away. Sakura stopped them with rules about ninja from other villages being in Konoha. The Temari girl explained The Chunin Exams to us, basically Genin from all over the five nations would come to move up to the rank of Chunin.

'Perfect.'

It would be my chance to fight the boy who makes his own team-mates shake with fear. As they turned to leave, Kankuro tried to bring Alai with him, but I jumped down and pulled her behind me. She started to question me when I interrupted.

"Hold on, what's your name?" The girl Temari got excited. "Me?" I shook my head and pointed the red head. "The one with the gourd on his back."

He turned around to face me, "Gaara of the Sand, I am also curious to know your name."

"Sasuke Uchiha." He looked to me another moment before noticing how I had Alai behind me.

"Hey! I bet you want to know my name too!" Naruto shouted, Gaara looked him over before saying. "I could care less." And walking away. This guy was worth my time, his power was unbelievable. I was determined to find him in these Chunin Exams.

"Sasuke?" Alai's small voice was barely heard over Naruto's complaining. I looked over my shoulder and waited for her to continue with whatever she was going to say. "Your kinda hurting my wrist." That's when I looked down and noticed that my hand was wrapped around her wrist tight. I was too busy watching Gaara to notice I still had her held behind me safe.

'Safe? She was already safe, they know her. Why should I care anyway?'

~Alai~

Sasuke had me locked in a tight grip ever since Kankuro was being...well, Kankuro. Although, when he realized what he was doing he quickly dropped my hand like it was burning him and left.

As Naruto sulked and complained about Gaara's statement, I walked after Sasuke. While I was following him, I felt Kashi's power.

"What?" He said when he heard my footsteps.

"We need to talk."

When I told him that I wanted to talk his body stiffened. It was like Sasuke was thinking about something. He then looked to me, and I mean actually looked at me. It was filled with curiosity and for a second, content. It made me smile at the thought of what I'd done. He was showing an emotion other than anger.

'I'm breaking down that wall.'

"We do."

"Glad you agree but-"

~Sasuke~

"Glad you agree but-"

"I have some questions for you first." I had cut her off mid-sentence, I was planning on asking her about the dream from the other night when her face lit up.

'Don't do it.'

"Kashi! Hi!"

'Damnit'

Alai started waving like a crazy person while I scowled, I then placed my hands in my pockets and turned around to face my sensei.

~Kakashi~

When I found my students Naruto and Sakura were arguing and didn't even notice the fact that Alai and Sasuke were slowly making their way apart from the group.

'They're talking.'

With that sand team gone I'd decided to pop up to give Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto their paperwork for the exams. Although when I showed up, Alai was the only one to notice me.

"Kashi! Hi!"

I'd instantly gained attention just then, as Naruto and Sakura turned to yell at me for giving them a boring mission, I looked to Sasuke, he had tensed up when Alai yelled my name. I was curious to know what they were talking about but I doubt I'd find out at the moment.

What really peaked my interest was that when Sasuke turned around to face me, he looked his usual angry self but Alai must have seen something different in his eyes though, because when she noticed how he looked now, her face dropped momentarily before returning to her typical hyperactive personality.

'She's changing him.'

"HEY KAKASHI-SENSEI, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?" Naruto nearly blasted my eardrums out.

"Hm? no I wasn't, but I was looking for you."

As Naruto started shaking from anger at my uncaring tone, Sakura tilted her head to the side before asking. "You were looking for us?"

~Alai~

Kashi pulled out some paperwork and announced to the team. "I'm recommended you for the Chunin Exams, but know that just because I recommended you doesn't mean that you have to do it. It's completely voluntary."

"Wait Sensei, there's only three papers..." Sakura pointed out, this made Sasuke and Naruto look twice at the stack.

"It's for us, your not allowed in Sakura." I joked for a moment before being serious...well, my version of serious.

"Kidding, it's actually me who isn't in the exams."

"Alai, why not!?" Naruto questioned before turning an accusing gaze on Kashi. I explained so he wouldn't start yelling. "I didn't feel it was fair, I mean after all I'm not even actually a ninja. I'd be at a disadvantage."

"But Alai, we can do it together! and I'll protect you through the exams don't you worry about that!"

Sasuke and I flinched at the same time, While his reason was a mystery, mine was clear. I didn't want anymore people getting hurt to protect me. A vow of protection from my old friend was that last thing I wanted.

"Thank you Naruto but remember? I'm only temporary."

Naruto's shoulders slouched for a moment when he thought about how I'm not a permanent member of team seven. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll be cheering for you!" I gave him, and Sasuke a light hug before Kashi poofed us away to let them think. He had given them the information for where to go at what time if they'd decided to participate.

Kashi decided that it was time for some private training so that I knew how to use a Kunai a little better, but when we got there I couldn't help but comment on his actions previously.

"Your letting Sakura be the decider."

"Hm? What was that?"

"You heard me Kashi, I thought that part of those exams were based on teamwork."

"They are, a squad of three is required to enter the exams. If Naruto and Sasuke knew that though-"

"They would pressure her, hm...good point. AW KASHI! Your such a nice sensei!" I hugged him quickly before he told me that we would be starting training.

I didn't believe Kashi when he said that Kunai's were different from Knives. I'd used a Kunai in the past and aside from the shape, it didn't seem much different. When he made me actually throw them, and actually fight with them though. I could tell the different, my knife was A LOT more sturdy. At one point I even questioned why I should be fighting with them if my knife was better, but he told me that it's incase I don't have my knife with me. He made a point. My knife wasn't from this world, so the chances of me actually finding another one in battle were kind of...low.

"So, what is your progress with Sasuke?" Kashi broke the silence on our way home. I looked over confused. "Huh?"

"You gave him a hug before we left, that kid had no clue what to do, your confusing him."

"I'm supposed to, he's never had a friend before, or at least one that he'll admit to."

"You got him to accept a friend?" He looked genuinely shocked. I shook my head and continued. "Nope but he will! Just you wait!"

Kashi sighed after giving me a look that told me I was crazy and told me that we had to be up in time to meet them in front of the academy. Which means I had to plan a way to get him up tomorrow.

~!~OK here's a new one, hope it's good. At first when I wrote this I had it going a COMPLETELY different way, so I had to change everything around. Meh :3 ANYWAY my boss told me yesterday that I have an official line xD I was dying. He said "Well I know that there is a usual 'Method to your madness' so I figured I'd be better off asking you." "Dave did you just say method to your madness?" "I did, that's your line. So it's the only way to explain any project your working on." Aw I love my Gamestop family 3 First they are trained to not touch my slinky (minus Dave) and now they have learned to accept my craziness with all it's lines! They're amazing.

Speaking of lines, there is a method to my madness people. You will know more soon, SOON MY PRECIOUS. Ok...I'm gonna stop before I start sounding stupid ..

FOLLOW, VOTE, COMMENT 3 love you all and remember the only characters I own are Alai, Nema, and Kalen right now, oh and Talon. :) Everything else is only being used to create the amazingness that is my story :D ~!~ DawnxAingeal


	16. Distractions

~Alai~

It was hard getting Kashi out of bed this morning, after I got dressed in my usual outfit, I went in to wake him up I got caught in a trap. Stupid Kashi, He LEFT me trapped there too!

When he finally decided to let me down, it was about ten in the morning. I was up there for five hours... He didn't even really let me down, he just kinda poofed us to the academy where a bunch of Genin were.

"YOUR LATE AGAIN!" Sakura and Naruto tried to lecture Kashi but I had no patience today, let me repeat what he did... I was stuck up there for FIVE HOURS. As soon as I could register that I was free I pulled a Kunai from his pouch and swung it at him. He dodged and appeared on the other side of the hallway, I didn't hesitate to take out my bow and fire away.

"I regret teaching you how to properly use those."

"Well who's fault is that!?"

"Alai, there's no need to be THAT dramatic." Sakura tried reasoning with me, but I simply cut her off. "Yes there is Sakura, I tried to get Kakashi up on time, but he set a trap. A trap in which he left me in for FIVE HOURS!"

Kakashi smiled from across the room. "Oh my actual first name, Well then, let that be a lesson to you."

"LET THIS BE A LESSON YOU JERK!" I ran up to him before he could manage to get away and kicked him in the jaw, he quickly recovered but he sure as hell got the message.

"Why don't we get back on point. It's good to see you here Sakura." Kashi smiled to Sakura before explaining what would have happened if she had decided not to participate.

At first I was listening, but something caught my eye. A certain red head in the distance ignoring his siblings chatter as always, but this time while he looked at me I couldn't help but over hear Kankuro and Temari.

"Why are we taking orders from him anyway?"

" 'Cus he's working with Dad."

"I still don't get it though, why would Dad want to work with him. I mean, who the hell is Orochimaru anyway!?" When Kankuro mentioned that name, Orochimaru, I thought for a second.

'Orochimaru, he sounds familiar, from where I wonder.'

I was about to return back to my team's conversation when I heard one thing pull me back in.

"I don't know Kankuro, the only thing Dad told us was to enter the exams and watch the Uchiha boy."

"Oh watch him? I kinda like the idea of beating his face in more."

"Kankuro stop, we can't touch him remember? Not til the finals..."

"Psh, Tell that to Gaara."

I looked away from Gaara and pretended that I hadn't heard a thing until I saw all of the Genin enter the room for the first exam. It was only then that I turned to Kashi to ask. "Hey Kashi, does the name Orochimaru mean anything to you?"

"Where did you hear that name?" His attention was completely turned to me when I mentioned that name.

"Someone said it, they said that they had to work with him. I've heard it before from somewhere."

"Alai, who said that?"

"Tell me who he is first!"

Kashi sighed before giving in. "He was one of Juraiya's team-mates until the Hokage found out that he was experimenting on people in the village. When he was exiled he joined the Akatsuki, but not even they could stand him apparently. He was thrown out a few years ago."

Orochimaru was in the Akatsuki, and he had his eyes set on Sasuke. The way I saw the situation, Orochimaru may know who this 'Pein' guy is and that was good enough for me to investigate. The only problem was, was that he had his eyes set on Sasuke.

So, my plan?

Watch Sasuke and gather info. Genius right?"

"Alai, who said that they had to work with Orochimaru?"

I focused back on my guardian who was giving me a creepy glare. "We should probably go and inform Hiro."

"Sounds like a plan..."

~Kakashi~

When we arrived to the tower Alai had told the Hokage and myself about the sand siblings working with Orochimaru.

"So he's back, and working with the sand village.."

"Yes Hiro, I think Gaara and his siblings are just following their fathers orders." Even though Alai had to report Gaara's plan, she was still going to defend her friend.

"What should we do?" I questioned out loud.

"We are to remain silent about it, we cannot lash out against the Sand Village. It will cause another war, and Kakashi...While your students are taking the exams, I suggest you remember your priority mission." The Hokage finished as he glanced over to Alai, who seemed to have gotten the hint.

"You mean babysitting me?"

"Protecting, there is a difference Alai."

"Sure thing Hiro, I'll keep that in mind when Kashi gets bossy again."

She smiled after that statement and winked, showing us that she was only kidding. She then spun on her heels and went to leave.

Just before I could walk after her, she suddenly stopped. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She ran back behind the Hokage's desk and gave him a hug. It confused the two of us for a moment but the Lord Hokage returned the sudden hug.

"I never thanked you for everything you've done. If it weren't for you, and Kashi. I'd be in trouble. Also, thanks to you guys I can keep my promise!"

She gave him another hug before she finally left the office.

'What is she up to?'

I had seen the look in her eyes, she was planning something. When we got back to the apartment she picked up her bag and turned to face me. "Let's go train! I could use some practice!" She looked at me for a second before grabbing her pendant and dropping the bag back on the ground, she then walked over to her bow and quiver and picked them up.

It was then that I figured it out.

"Your after Orochimaru."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"He was in the Akatsuki, Alai he's too dangerous."

"I'm not going after him."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"What are you talking about Kashi?"

"You don't intend on seeing the Lord Hokage again, that was why you hugged him like that."

She turned to me and smiled lightly, her eyes filled with a small amount of sadness. "I'll see him again, it just won't be for a while."

~Alai~

Kashi knew something was going on, as much as I wanted to tell him the entire truth, I couldn't. At least not yet.

'Sorry Kashi, it's not quite time for everyone to know what I'm doing yet.'

"So what ARE you doing?"

"My job"

"Beckoner's don't go after criminals." He pointed out, he wasn't seeing what I was doing.

"Sasuke's in trouble. I have to help."

"You have to let him get through the Chunin Exams on his own."

"But he's a target!"

"Leave that to ANBU then." He took a step closer, and I took a step back. Kashi gave me a look that told me I had to listen but I shook my head.

"The ANBU can't guarantee his safety, I have to make sure he's trained and safe until he makes that oath!"

The word 'Oath' caught my guardian's attention.

"Oath? You intend on making him a Guardian? That's not like you."

"No...My warrior."

His eyes widened for a moment before he started. "You mean..." He seemed at a loss for words, so I finished for him.

"Talon chose him, it is tradition."

Kashi didn't answer for a moment, he was too busy trying to take in the information. This gave me the moment I needed to look around. Once I found my target I quickly acted, Kashi was an ex-ANBU after all, this moment would be just that. A moment.

As soon as I moved he came back to his senses and chased after me, he knew I was trying to leave but what he didn't know was that I'd planned him chasing me.

And I was leading him right into a trap. When he got close enough to me I turned around and used my right palm to hit him in the center of his chest. It was the move he'd taught me earlier in training. I didn't want to hit him too hard so I did it just enough to push him back into one of his own traps. He ended up stepping on a hidden tag that he'd placed in front of the window when I first arrived. After a quick puff of smoke he was revealed to me all tied up. He looked at me with both surprise and hurt.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, please forgive me."

I jumped past him through the window and onto the roof of the building next to his house. I ignored my name being called and the plea's for me to come back. I couldn't listen to them, as much as I wanted to turn around, untie him and just enjoy my life here in Konoha.

I just couldn't, I had a job to do.

I left the area as quickly as I could, knowing that it wouldn't hold him long enough. If it did, ANBU were sure to react to his shouts.

It wasn't that hard to find where they would be. In fact it would be the easiest thing I'd ever done. Luckily enough for me they were still at the classroom that we'd left them in. I climbed up on the roof and saw that Naruto was shouting something to a man who I haven't seen in five years, Ibiki Morino. He still looked the same as he always did, cap on his head with the leaf symbol decorating the front of it. He tried looking extra cool with that black trench coat around his typical blue uniform but I knew that we was the same as always.

I was going to wait until they were dismissed to enter the room, but I heard someone arrive next to me. I feared it was Kashi for a moment but when I looked I saw that it was a girl with purple hair all tied up in a high pony tail, but her hair was short so it sort of spiked up. She woke a tan trench coat and fish nets. Anko Mitarashi.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me Anko?" I frowned as I turned to face her completely. Her face showed a flash of recognition before she smiled and wrapped her arm around my neck.

"Alai Tyiadain! It's been what five years? I heard you were back in Konoha. How's that going?"

"It's great! Hehe, are you watching the exams too?"

"Watching? No, I'm the proctor for the second exam. Here come say hi to the brats with me! We'll show you off to Ibiki too!"

Before I could protest, Anko grabbed my wrist and jumped through the window into the exam room. Now mind you, the window was closed so we LITERALLY jumped through the window, glass flying everywhere and everything. I threw my free arm up to guard against as much as possible from hitting my face.

She let go of my wrist after we entered the room so I ended up rolling a few times before hitting a desk. I stood up and brushed off the glass fragments.

I mentally sighed 'At least she hasn't changed either.'

She threw Kunai into the floor and ceiling so that a banner could hang up for everyone to see. It read 'Here comes the Second Test Proctor: Anko Mirarashi'

"Jumped the gun as usual." Ibiki said from my left. Still not noticing my presence.

"Heads up boys and girls, this is no time to celebrating. I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mirarashi. Are you ready for the second test? GOOD, LET'S GO FOLLOW ME!"

Everyone in the room stared at Anko like she had three heads.

Ibiki peeked his head from behind the banner with a glare that was aimed directly at Anko. She shrugged it off.

"I wasn't finished."

"Get over it! Look who I found on my way here!"

She walked over to my side and wrapped her arm around my neck again and pulled me down so she could shove her fist into the top of my head. I think last time she did this she called it a 'Noogie'.

I had no idea of the purpose of a 'Noogie' but I still didn't like it.

"Is that little Tyiadain? My how you've grown."

"Hi Ibiki." I smiled lightly at the man before he asked a question.

"How's that brat Kalen doing?"

"He's Kalen as always hehe." I was sure that the Hokage had informed him about how I was here alone and in the care of Kashi. He looked at me and noticed that Kashi wasn't with me. While Anko was too happy to notice or care, I feared that he would take notice.

"WAIT A SECOND, ALAI YOU KNOW THIS JERK!?"

'Thank god for Naruto.'

I looked over to my friend and tried to reply, but Anko had cut me off. She finally turned to look at all the Genin in the room with us.

"Ibiki what is this? You let too many pass this year."

He accepted the distraction as he hmph'd "Maybe this year we have a lot of worthy candidates."

"Well it doesn't matter, I'll be getting of half of them either way."

The students looked surprised and slightly scared at Anko's announcement. I looked around the room to see that my team had made it to the next round, along with the other two rookie Konoha teams, I noticed how Gaara Kankuro and Temari made it through along with Neji, and TenTen.

'Hm, I wonder who their team-mate is.'

I felt as if someone were staring at me so I looked around to see who's eyes were trying to burn holes into my body. I quickly found out that there weren't one pair of eyes, but three. One was Gaara, that's to be expected and the other was a boy I'd never seen before. He had silver hair that was in a pony tail and his leaf headband tied on his forehead. He wore glasses and was looking at me with interest. To be honest it kind of creeped me out...alot.

The third pair was Sasuke, he was more curious than anything but I could tell he was trying to hide it.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, FOLLOW ME TO THE NEXT EXAM LOCATION!"

As everyone rose from there seats, I had a few people run up to me. Naruto and Kiba were there first but TenTen ran up right behind them and tackled me to the ground.

"YOUR BACK!?"

"Haha yes TenTen, I'm back for a short time."

"How come I didn't know?"

"I had no idea where you were. Sorry!" I pleaded to TenTen as she looked down at me, after a moment the glare receded in her eyes and she was back to the girl I once knew. She got up off of me and rubbed the back of head with her hand. I sat up from my laying position on the floor but something surprised me. I saw a hand appear in front of my vision, an offer to help me up.

"Need a hand?"

"Sure, thanks Sasuke."

I took his hand lightly and he pulled me up to his level. I got a good look at the smirk on his face, and emotion in his eyes before they faded back to his unemotional self.

"So what are you doing here Alai?" Kiba asked.

I was going to tell him that I wanted to check in on everyone when Anko spoke up from behind us.

"ALRIGHT BRATS, LET'S GO. FOLLOW ME! Alai, if you want to see everyone head off into the second exam then come along, but don't hold up the process."

"Yes Anko."

I walked over with Team Seven peacefully. Well, as peacefully as walking with Naruto can get, he was overly excited about the second part of the exam. It was to be expected, anyone who passed Ibiki's test should be. He talked about how he was unstoppable now and that he would pass this exam with flying colors. It wasn't until we arrived at the next location that Naruto changed the subject.

"Woah! Nice place, what is it?"

Anko looked over to Naruto before answering his question. "This is the location for the second exam this is the forty fourth training ground, but we call it The Forest of Death."

"The Forest of Death?" Sasuke spoke up, I looked next to me to find him staring at the forest with determination. I took the time to look at it as well, it was all closed off with a fence, a sign decorated the metal stating "Danger: Keep Out"

The forest was dense and dark looking, inside there were no doubt dangerous creatures and poisonous plants. 'How fun... Looks like watching Sasuke won't be that easy.'

When I looked back over to the team I saw the oddest thing ever. There was a square rock...chasing Naruto. He was running around like a weirdo trying to get away from it but it ran behind him just as fast. Finally Naruto turned around and pointed to the rock.

"That's the worst Disguise of all time! There's no such thing as square rock. It's completely obvious!"

It was then that the rock spoke. "You saw through my disguise boss, your sharp! Just what I expect from my rival."

There was a poof of smoke as three little kids appeared.

A little girl with red that was up in the air in pig tails appeared. She wore goggles on her head like Naruto used to wear when he was little, she wore a purple shirt with a red vest above the shirt, grey shorts and normal ninja shoes."I'm Moegi, the sexiest pre-schooler in the village, check me out."

"I love algebra and you can call me Ugdon." The first boy spoke up as he stood next to Moegi, he had brown hair that was underneath a pair of goggles, he wore glasses a blue shirt and tan pants with the typical shoes.

"And I'm the number one ninja in the village! Konohamaru!" The last boy spoke up, he seemed to be the little 'leader' of this group. He had dark brown hair that stuck up in the air with goggles on his forehead like the others. He had a bright yellow t-shirt with the leaf village's symbol on the front of it. He wore a blue long scarf that dropped to the floor and grey pants. He seemed familiar though.

"Hey, aren't you Hiro's grandson?" I spoke as I walked up to the three.

"Who are you?" Konohamaru spoke up quickly as his attention was turned to me.

"I'm Alai, you wouldn't remember me, but I knew you when you were about 3."

"Your that girl from before, you showed up with that guy from the Sand Village."

"Oh yeah haha. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine! I'm gonna be Hokage, a stupid Sand Ninja won't scare me!"

"So why are you here today?"

"We were sneaking up on the boss!"

"Sneaking?" I heard Naruto say from behind me, he looked annoyed as he continued. "I knew it was you guys the whole time! What do you losers want? I'm getting ready to take the second phase of the exam and your interrupting. I don't have time to be playing around!"

"We're not playing around boss, we're on official business!"

Moegi spoke up after Konohamaru. "Yeah that's right we came for an exclusive interview!"

Udon shook his head. "Uh huh!"

"An interview huh?" Naruto looked slightly interested at the idea of being interviewed.

"We're here on an assignment for the Academy Paper, it's a big time story about the Chunin Selection Examinations!" Konohamaru explained. Moegi came up behind him again.

"So that's why we want to do an exclusive interview with you, please tell us you'll do it!"

"Yeah but...right now?" Naruto asked lazily.

"Hey!" Anko had finally caught the distraction that was happening in the middle of her exam. "What are you doing? Your holding up the exams."

Naruto and I looked over to Anko, he tried to explain. "Uh sorry, but Konohamaru was telling me something about an interview with the academy newspaper."

Anko instantly put her hand to the back of her and laughed. "Oh right, I forgot about that, the Lord Hokage did speak to me about them wanting to interview me."

"Interview you?" Naruto looked down, confused.

"All right everyone! We're taking a ten minute break for everyone who's scheduled to be interviewed! Please be kind and respectful to the reporters from the academy newspaper!"

Naruto looked to the three kids and asked. "I thought I was the only one being interviewed."

"No boss, but you are the most important!"

This made Naruto's face light up as he got excited again. "Alright then, I'll give you an interview you won't forget! I'll let everyone know why I'm the greatest ninja ever!"

'We just got him to calm down too...'

"Alright boss, first tell us about yourself."

"Ok! Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen in a cup and I REALLY like the ramen Iruka-Sensei got me at Ichiraku's Noodle Shop. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them and my future dream is to become the greatest Hokage, then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and treat me like a somebody, somebody important! No other Genin in the village can match my jutsu. Not even Iruka-Sensei can help but be impressed, and now that I'm in Squad Seven I get to prove it by going on dangerous missions everyday. The other Genin in Squad Seven are Sasuke and Sakura we also have a fourth member aswell, she's not a ninja but she's strong. Her name is Alai, but since I'm the only one that shows any promise, you don't need to hear about them."

"Well do it anyway! You know, for the article?"

"Ok ok, Sasuke Uchiha is a real pretentious guy, all the girls think he's cool but they don't realize how big of a jerk he is. He's always swooping in at the last minute and making me look bad, but one day I'll show him. The second person is Alai Tyiadain, she was the first person to show me any respect, she's not really a ninja but gramps is allowing her to come on missions and train with us. We don't really know much about her aside from the fact that she has a brother and that she used to live here I think she's really a princess in hiding or something. She's so nice to me and she even sticks up for me when Sasuke decides to pull another stunt! She's fast and really good with a bow. Oh! and she can talk to spirits! There's also Sakura Haruno, I'll let you in on a secret, she's madly in love with me. She'd never admit it of course but I think her coyness makes her look cute."

"THAT'S IT!" Sakura screamed as she ran from where Sasuke and I were previously standing with her. She punched Naruto and sent him flying back into the fence behind him. The three kids quickly ran to his aid as Konohamaru yelled to Sakura.

"WHAT KIND OF GIRLFRIEND ARE YOU!?"

"GET REAL, IN YOUR DREAMS BUDDY!" She yelled back before I managed to convince her to come back to where we were.

"It doesn't sound like she's in love with you Boss."

I didn't hear anything after that because they were a bit further away. Not like it mattered to me all that much, I just waited quietly for the interview to be over so that they could move on with the exam. I didn't want Kashi to find me.

"I bet Naruto is just talking about himself over there." Sakura complained, as she looked over to Sasuke and me.

"That would be just like him." He replied, I looked over and reasoned with them.

"He's just excited and didn't he talk about us earlier? It may not all be true but at least he mentioned us."

It was then that Sakura was pulled over to speak to Moegi. When Sakura left it was just me and Sasuke for a while, because Naruto was sitting close by to hear what she would say. At one point Naruto said "Sakura your tribute to the great Sasuke is putting everyone to sleep!" That was rewarded with a "SHUT UP NARUTO!" and another punch. I went back to ignoring the interview after that.

"So are you nervous about the forest Sasuke?"

"I'm excited, I can prove my strength with the Chunin Exams."

"I'm sure you will, your supposed to be the top rookie here right?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes, just be careful ok? You're going to have people after you."

I was going to warn him about Orochimaru and Gaara when Udon called Sasuke over for an interview. I was called over as well because they wanted to get some insight from me. Which I was confused about, I wasn't in the Chunin Exams.

"Boy Sasuke, your the coolest! When I look at you, I see my future self. Do you mind if I get a few quotes from the article?"

"Well I guess I outta set the record straight. If you listen to Naruto your bound to get more fairytale then truth."

"Oh no Sasuke! They came here to interview me!"

"They came here to interview everyone loser. There ARE other ninja here Naruto. 'Believe it' "

They glared at each other and at one point actually growled. Naruto spoke up first.

"The articles about me!"

"Nobody cares about you Naruto, all you do is goof off and get in trouble. That's why you'll never be a REAL ninja."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, don't you remember anything? The students taking the Chunin Exams are considered the cream of the crop. Except Naruto." Sasuke ignored Naruto and started talking to Udon again.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke continued.

"Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka with Akamaru, Shino Aburame and even Alai Tyiadain. Each one of them is talented in their own unique way, but I'm better than all of them combined."

"Yeah right, that's why you got your butt kicked by Rock Lee AND Alai, you shouldn't be talking. Even you screw up!"

"I'm gonna screw you up if you don't walk away."

"Go for it! Let's settle this once and for all!"

I decided to step in at this point, the fight was getting out of hand.

"Guys cool it, you passed the first phase and your about to take the second one. I may not know what to expect but I know you'll pass together because we were trained to use teamwork by Kakashi Hatake. You can do this."

Sasuke spoke up first. "Yeah I guess your right."

"Teamwork right. Ok Alai." Naruto huffed as he sat back down, slightly less angry as he was before. It was then that Konohamaru came up to me and asked me a few questions.

"So your Alai Tyiadain, your a member of Team Seven, yet your not a ninja?"

"That's right, Hiro decided that I was strong enough to keep up with a Genin team. Even though I'm not able to actually be one."

"Why is that?"

"I was never trained to use any jutsu's or energy, but I know our Sensei Kashi from when I was here the a few years ago. He was a team-mate to my brother but when I came back I decided that I needed to become stronger. So I asked Kashi to train me again!"

"But your not participating in the Chunin Exams?"

"I may be a part of a ninja cell, but at the end of the day I'm not a real ninja. The Chunin Exams are a series of tests that will determine if you are strong enough to be a protector of your village. It's a chance to earn a promotion. Since I'm not a Genin, I can't participate. Almost like you guys."

"Oh ok, What do you think about the Chunin Exams?"

"I think that it's a great chance to get the main village's together and participate in friendly competition. Each one of these shinobi are the best of their village's Genin, as Sasuke said. It will be an interesting event to watch."

After a few more minor questions about our training sessions, the interview was over and soon enough we were back on the track to getting this exam started.

"We really wanna thank all of you, that was a great interview! I hope you make it through boss!"

As the kids left Anko tried to gain everyone's attention again. I didn't really need to pay attention to the exam but I was going to, out of respect. I never even heard her start the explanation.

"Little one."

Sasuke looked over to me as Talon spoke, it surprised me a little because he shouldn't be able to hear Talon until he made the oath.

"Did you say something?"

"Um yeah, I'll be right back."

"...Hn. I don't even see why your here to begin with."

"To see you guys kick some butt obviously, I'll make it back before you run in to wish you luck."

"Whatever."

I walked away from the group to answer Talon, making sure I was far enough away so that no one would hear me talking to my necklace.

"Yes Talon."

"You are without a Guardian."

"Kashi would only stop me. Technically I have Sasuke with me."

"It's still dangerous my little Beckoner. I would suggest returning."

"If I go back now then I lose my chance to get to Orochimaru."

"Who is this Orochimaru man again?"

"He's the one who can tell me about Pein, and maybe even the man with the mask."

"You are always so determined little one, will no one change your mind?"

"The only way I'll let a Guardian accompany me on this is if they agree to help me."

"No right protector would let you charge into a dangerous place such as this."

"Then I guess I'm going alone aren't I?"

"If you need me you know I am just a call away."

"Thank you Talon."

I turned back to the entrance to the 'Forest of Death' just in time to hear Anko say "JUST DON'T DIE!"

'Guess I missed the whole explanation.' I sighed before returning to Sasuke and Naruto's side. Naruto hadn't even noticed that I was gone while Sasuke reacted to my return with a raised eyebrow. He would never get a chance to ask me where I was though, because just as he turned to me. Anko announced the beginning of the second phase. The team's were ordered to report to their designated gates and wait for them to open.

'This is my chance to get into that forest unnoticed. About time.'

I didn't want to hover around my team's gate because if Kashi were going to show up now, this is where he'd go.

"Well this is where I leave you guys, good luck ok?"

"Thanks Alai!" Naruto shouted as he gave me a quick hug, he laughed just before leaving. Sakura nodded her head in thanks while Sasuke 'Hn'd' I stood in front of him and reminded him to be careful before turning to leave. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his gate.

When they thought I had left the grounds, I snuck in behind a random mist village's gate and waited for the signal to be given. It would only be a split second that I would have, but I knew I could make it.

"Ready? BEGIN!"

As soon as the gate opened for the team I dashed in through without being noticed. I didn't stop either, I pushed on through into the dense tree's of the Forest of Death.

~!~Ok so HI GUYS, I originally wanted this to cover the whole Forest of Death but then I realized that It was getting a tad bit long, and also since I was technically only half way through it I decided to just turn the second half into another chapter! yay! See? There is always a method to my madness, even though no one else understands it. I do, and that's all the matters...sometimes...

...

Now Alai has a message for all of you.

Alai: "I have a message for them?"

DawnxAingeal: "Yes, you said it earlier. Just repeat it."

Alai: "Oh that? DawnxAingeal doesn't own Naruto, or the original storyline, she only owns Kalen, Talon, Nema and myself along with the changes she's made so far. Which hopefully will get bigger soon .."

DawnxAingeal: "I ALREADY TOLD YOU, you can't know what happens next! If you do then you'll try to change stuff and I will warn you now, if Sam and Dean Winchester can't get away with changing shit in Supernatural THAN NEITHER CAN YOU!"

Alai: "Yeah yeah whatever, why do you have to be so mean. :( "

DawnxAingeal: "I'm not mean, everyone loves me :D "

Alai: "Pics or it didn't happen."

DawnxAingeal: "Do my friends count?"

Alai: "THAT'S NOT PICS! AND IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY!"

DawnxAingeal: "IT STILL COUNTS!"

Alai: "Just go to sleep."

-Ignores Alai- ~!~DawnxAingeal


	17. Little Spy

~Alai~

I waited until I was safely hidden in the tree line before beginning the search for my team. I knew that it would be hard and I was starting to finally see why they call it the Forest of death. The ground was covered in vines, roots, and poisonous plants. The sounds of the wild animals covering up the screams from the Genin taking the exam.

'Teams are already being eliminated...'

"I'd better hurry."

Making my way across the forest was simple, the only worry I had was avoiding the opposing teams. I didn't relax until I heard one voice echo through the trees.

"You got one... A little shorter?"

Naruto.

I turned in the direction of the voice and sprinted my way there. But when I had them in my sights, I noticed there was another ninja spying on them. I landed on the branch above them just as Sasuke spoke.

"No Naruto, that's it."

"It looks like the Chunin Exams have a little spy." The girl spoke. It surprised me at first, because I had hidden my energy like Nema had taught me but apparently it wasn't enough.

"I'm the least of the the Leaf's problems."

"Is that right?" She replied, her tone sounding dangerous.

'This woman is dangerous. She has a blood lust that surpasses Zabuza.'

"Is the little spy at a loss for words all of a sudden?" She continued, cutting into my thoughts.

I shook my head as a quick answer before asking my own question.

"Who are you? There's no way your like these other participants."

"And your not a ninja, what is a girl like you doing in here?" She asked, with sudden amusement replacing the dangerous tone she previously had.

"I asked you first."

"I'm afraid I don't have time to play games with you. This is goodbye, my little spy." She jumped up to my level and tried to slash at my body with a kunai. I responded the way Kalen taught me. I didn't just dodge the kunai but I dropped down a branch. I was initially going to jump back up and attack from behind but she appeared in front of me and made a hand sign.

I had no idea what the hand sign meant and I had to admit that it worried me. She put her hands to her mouth and created a powerful gust that crashed into my torso, sending me flying. I braced for any type of impact. The worst I would crash into would be a rock or a tree. Not so bad right?

My worries were silenced when I felt a hand reach out and grab ahold of me as we were thrown further from the strange ninja. I looked over my shoulder quickly to see Sasuke looking to me with confusion before trying to pull me closer. The winds kicked up as another gust hit my shoulder. I screamed out as our hands were ripped apart from each other. The ninja was separating us. Sasuke tried to reach out for my hand again but I had hit into the top branches of a tree.

I heard my team mate yell my name as I lost sight of him. Instead of flying across the forest like he was, I was now plummeting down to the floor of this dangerous place. I acted quickly and managed to create my barrier before I crashed through anymore branches.

Lucky my fall stopped short as I landed on a branch with a thud, the barrier eliminating the damage from the impact.

"I can only imagine what condition I'd be in if I wasn't a beckoner."

I let my barrier fall as I observed the area around me. I looked for any signs of Sasuke but found nothing.

'He must have been thrown a bit further.'

"Ugh... Ok, Upsie daisy!"

'That was Naruto.' I thought as I glanced down to the base of the tree I was standing in. Naruto sitting on the forest floor trying to piece together what just happened.

"Naruto!" I called down, moving to jump down to his level. He jumped slightly before realizing it was me and relaxing.

"Alai, it's only you... Wait.. What are you doing here?" He seemed slightly suspicious of my presence before I put my hands up in a defensive position and tried to explain.

"I got worried, there's a dangerous man in this forest after Sasuke, someone who's not a Genin."

"Someone's after Sasuke? Why is it always Sasuke! What makes him so important." He started ranting with such an angry tone that I couldn't help but try to calm him down. That was when I heard something behind me.

I reacted quickly and jumped out of the way just as a gigantic snake swallowed Naruto whole. He was screaming for help as the snake turned to me and tried to repeat the process it just went through with my team mate.

"Oh no you don't."

I dodged every attempt the snake made at capturing me until he lunged forward. Instead of him swallowing me, the snake decided to squeeze the life out of me.

'Guess I made him mad.'

I heard Naruto yell something from inside its stomach as I was slipping from consciousness.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

The snakes tail loosened its grip on my body as its torso suddenly expanded beyond its limits. Causing it to burst open and spill snake guts everywhere.

I was thrown to the ground by the blast, causing more damage to my arm and shoulder. I propped myself against the tree that I hit into.

"Sorry! I'm gonna be hokage one day! and if you think I'm just gonna be snake food for you then your crazy!" Naruto said as he finally realized that his plan worked. Or at least I hope that was his plan..

The blonde celebrated for a moment before realizing his surroundings and started looking around frantically.

"Alai!?"

"Over here Naruto." When he saw me he ran to my side and kneeled down to my level.

"Are you ok? Why are you holding your shoulder?"

"I think that second gust dislocated my shoulder."

"So we need Sakura?"

"I can heal myself but we don't have time for that. I think that snake was meant to keep us away from Sasuke and Sakura."

Naruto's attitude changed to a serious one as he held his hand out. I took it and let him help me up.

"Can you make it through the trees alright?"

"Yeah, let's go."

He took lead as we tried to find our way back to the other half of our team.

'I only hope that we're not too late.'

~Sasuke~

"Sasuke that wound is deep!"

I put my hand over Sakura's mouth so she would shut up long enough for me to think.

'Gotta move, gotta stay away from her.'

Sakura had no idea what we were dealing with here but I had to be strong. If I couldn't be strong then it wouldn't take long before we were dead. I briefly wondered where Naruto was and whether or not Alai was ok.

'Why is she even here?'

I briefly remembered the fear I felt as that second gust of wind from this woman's jutsu pulled her away from me and into the trees of the forest. I had been trying to find her when this mystery girl showed up.

Sakura started squirming around, pulling me from my thoughts just as she yanked my hand off shouting. "Sasuke look out!"

I turned just in time to see a huge snake trying to swallow us. I jumped away from Sakura just as she barely dodged the snakes attack. The snake turned quickly to face me as it lunged forward again. As I looked at the snake's head I got a glimpse of the girl. I pulled out four kunai and threw them directly into the snakes head.

"No! get away!"

My weapons impaled the top of the snakes mouth, causing the snake to fall to a lower branch and cease all movement. Sakura looked to be in relief, believing that it was over.

"Hahaha!" that bone chilling voice echoed throughout the forest as the top of the snakes head started to crack open. The girl was able to slide her way through the opening and look me directly in the eye.

"Good job, the prey must always be on high alert... When in the presence of its predator."

The girl had extended her whole body to mimic that of a snakes as she wrapped around the tree. Her speed was incredible and instead of trying to evade her, I found myself frozen in place again, and just like before I found myself being barely saved by an arrow and kunai blocking my enemies path.

"Looks like we came just in time!"

~Naruto~

Alai and I managed to make it there just as teme Sasuke was about to get his butt handed to him by a snake lady. We jumped up to a branch on their level at the same time and each turned to the side simultaneously, making us back to back as I threw kunai in the lady's path and Alai shot an arrow into her right hand. Perfect teamwork.

"Looks like we came just in time!"

Everyone looked up when they heard my voice. While Sakura looked relieved, Sasuke just looked scared. Something he never was.

"Oh and by the way... what was that password again?"

~Sasuke~

As Naruto stood back to back with Alai he asked about that stupid password.

"Oh and by the way... what was that password again?"

"Oh just forget it, we know it's you." Sakura told Naruto as she looked over at the two with confusion.

"There's a password? Since when?" Alai spoke up.

"Since an imposter failed to be like me." Naruto turned his head slightly to talk to Alai and she replied with a short laugh.

"That's impossible!"

"I know right?"

"WOULD YOU TWO PAY ATTENTION!" Sakura shouted, gaining their attention. This also pulled the mysterious enemy ninja back into our attention.

"So it looks like you survived Manda. I have to admit I doubted you my little spy."

Alai whispered something to Naruto quickly before he nodded his head and refocused on the enemy in front of us. She looked to her as well and responded to the previous comment.

"It would take more than that to take us down!"

The girl stretched to attack Naruto and Alai, but they broke apart and went in different directions. Naruto jumped to Sakura's side and whispered something to her before looking to me. When Sakura nodded in understanding he shouted something across the forest before joining Alai on a different branch.

"Alai said you know what you can't do!"

The statement made me remember what two people have told me now.

~*~Try not to let her out of your sight ok?~*~

~*~She doesn't want anyone hurt. She's... special, if the wrong people get ahold of her, it could mean trouble.~*~

This person is dangerous, and Alai wants to keep us all as safe as possible. Which means no names.

The enemy kunoichi looked to us all after Alai managed to get away from her attacks.

"Perhaps I should take you a little more seriously little spy. What is your name?"

"A good spy never reveals their identity."

"So you choose to remain a mystery to me. How positively interesting!"

The girl let her freakishly long tongue hang out again. This enemy would be the death of us all and I knew it. I had to do something.

"Here.."

I was the center of attention as I pulled out our scroll and held it out to our opponent.

"This is what you want right? just take it and leave us!"

"Very good, in order to save their own lives, the prey must sometimes distract its predator with something even more precious."

"SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Naruto started to protest my actions, but I wasn't going to listen to the dope.

"Shut it loser, you don't know what your up against! Just get out while you still can!"

I turned back to the girl and threw the scroll to her. She smiled in victory as she held our her hand to catch her prize. But Naruto punched the girl off of the branch she stood on as Alai caught the scroll. I turned to yell at Alai.

"What are you doing? Don't you know how dangerous she is?"

"Of course I know, I currently have a damaged arm from her wind."

"Then why are you interfering? Why are you even here?"

"You still have things you need to ask me right? If your alive then we'll be able to talk once your a Chunin."

"None of that matters right now! We have to survive! This test isn't worth our lives!" That was when I felt something strike my right cheek.

Naruto had punched me.

"What did you do with Sasuke..." Naruto whispered from behind us. Alai didn't flinch at the voice or his action, as it seemed she was thinking the same thing.

"What are you talking about Naruto? It's Sasuke!" Sakura lectured him, as if she should be talking right now. She's just sitting there.

"That's not our Sasuke. He may look like Sasuke and he may even sound like Sasuke, but that's not Sasuke. I mean come on! When did our Sasuke become... such a coward!?"

I couldn't answer as Naruto scowled down to me before our opponent spoke over us.

"Fear is natural to prey, but on the other hand... Why would I just let you run off when I can kill you and retrieve the scroll anyway?"

Alai turned to the girl with a different reaction than the rest of us. While we looked horrified into the eyes of our opponent, Alai looked as if she'd figured something out.

"You..."

She looked as if she were going to continue her statement but she then again realized something.

"Sasuke you have to escape from here! This person doesn't care about this exam. They aren't even a Genin-"

The enemy ninja had reacted quickly once Alai started to speak. Whatever Alai was going to tell me just then, she really didn't want me knowing. In a split second Alai was thrown into a nearby tree, hitting her right shoulder against the thick trunk. As she yelled out in pain the girl advanced as fast as possible. The kunoichi tried to cut her open but Alai managed to dodge at the last second, earning her a swift kick to the gut. As Alai rolled across the branch she slid off the edge and collapsed on the one below her.

There was silence. Alai must have been knocked out by the impact. It was shortly after that when Naruto yelled 'no,'

"Sorry my little spy, I can't let you go and ruin my fun."

I let her get hurt. I'd surely get blamed for this if we made it out alive.

~Alai~

Orochimaru caught on to what I was planning on doing fast. He quickly threw me back into the heart of the tree sending waves of pain through my right shoulder. I let out a short cry of pain before I noticed he was suddenly above me with a kunai. I reacted quickly enough to avoid being gutted but I couldn't avoid the swift kick that I received immediately after.

'Damn Sanin's...'

I tried and failed to hold on to consciousness as I rolled across the branch and down to the one below.

Everything went black.

"Naruto!"

'Is Naruto in trouble?'

I tried to do something, anything, but my body wouldn't move.

As Sakuras screams echoed through this deadly place I kept trying and failing to regain control of my body.'

How long had I been out for?'

I would never know, because this time a different voice overpowered the young girls.

"You are hurt young one? I'm afraid it would take some time to heal you."

'I don't have time Talon!'

Finally, as my spirit's protests rung through my mind, I was able to open my eyes and witness what had happened while I was knocked out.

Naruto was hanging from a kunai that held the fabric of his clothes in tight against the tree, also out cold. Sakura was still in the same place as before but she was looking down toward Sasuke and Orochimaru who were down on my level.

Sasuke's sharingan was activated and he was trying his best to defend himself.

'At least he's back to himself.'

Orochimaru was proving to be too much for him as the young Uchiha fell to one knee in defeat.

I watched in slow motion as Orochimaru's neck extended out to reach over to my teammate. I had no idea what he was intending on doing to Sasuke but I was going to try to stop it. As Sakura watched Orochimaru in horror, I somehow managed to force my body to pick itself up and run toward the two ninja.

Just as he bit down into Sasuke's skin I yelled out his name and threw my hand up, letting a familiar power surge through my body.

"Fydan Eka!"

The air around my body became cold as ice started to form above my hand. I used the ice to shoot a powerful crystal to my enemy's torso. he turned to avoid the mysterious attack but I managed to clip his right arm.

Sasuke fell to the ground holding his neck, screaming in pain as I kept my eyes on Orochimaru. His arm was cut badly and frozen, rendering it useless. He looked to me with interest before laughing at his own misfortune.

"My my, I have really underestimated you little spy. Where did you get that power?"

I ignored the mans question as I looked back to Sakura, who was holding Sasuke to her body tightly. He'd passed out from the pain. This meant that I was alone in this battle. Sakura wasn't strong enough to fight a Sanin. I looked back to my opponent before speaking to my remaining teammate.

"I need you to listen to me carefully Sakura. I need you to take Sasuke and Naruto, and find somewhere safe to hide them."

"But-" Sakura's voice broke, she was on the brink of tears. I had to make sure that I could buy enough time for her to hide them before I lost this guy.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just be strong and take care of them. When I get back I can heal them."

She hesitated before answering. "Alright..." She lifted Sasuke up as best she could before looking back.

"Please be careful Alai."

'No!'

Orochimaru laughed once more before looking to me. "Alai. Alai Tyiadain. The number one target of the Akatsuki currently. Now I see why you were such a challenge little spy. Your a prize! Although I think I'll call you Ali now. Isn't your dear brother also a target? Though I think his specifics calls for a decapitation. What was his name again? Oh yes... Kalen! Where is he hiding?"

"He isn't here."

"What a shame, it would have been more fun to fight the two of you."

He roared into a cynical fit of laughter as I ignored the Sanin.

"Sakura... I need you to take care of them ok? Make sure they don't get a fever or sick."

"You aren't going to heal them?"

"...I'll find you later on."

"O-Ok..."

"Remember girl, Sasuke will come in search of me for power. He will come in search of Orochimaru." He spoke to Sakura before she left to retrieve our teammates. He made sure she remembered his name.

She cut Naruto down from the tree and dragged the both of them across the forest floor below us as Orochimaru watched me carefully, trying to figure out what I was doing.

"You realize that I'm no longer interested in the Genin team right?"

"From what I understand, you were removed from the Akatsuki. I doubt they would deal with you. They would take me by force from your hideout."

"They will never find out I am in possession of you my dear Ali."

He took a step closer to me as I took a step back. When Sakura gave my name to Orochimaru, I knew that my plan would have to change. I wanted to ask him about the Akatsuki as an anonymous kunoichi looking for revenge on Pein. Now that he knew who I was...

'Sorry Kashi. Looks like I may have lied to you when I said I wasn't leaving.'

"You see if the Akatsuki is after you then there must be something special about you. I intend to find that out. With some experiments that is, you'll be my newest test subject."

I took another step back before being rushed by the Sanin. I was fast enough to place my barrier up before he could get his hands on me. I used the moment he took as a pause to bolt my way through the tree tops.

'I have to get away!'

I tried to zigzag through the forest so he would become confused but he's a freaking Sanin.

It took him no time to catch up, he lunged a kunai past me on the right and a snake that I managed to shoot down with a quickly and accurately drawn arrow.

'I'm in trouble...'

~Sakura~

I heard nothing from Alai or Orochimaru as I put traps around the area where I'd hidden Sasuke and Naruto. They weren't responding to anything and Sasuke was starting to run a fever. Alai wouldn't be able to heal him now, because I had made the mistake of giving her name. But I had to be strong enough to take care of them now.

'My team needs me, Sasuke and Naruto can't help and Alai isn't here. Its up to me.'

~Kakashi~

After I got out of the trap I informed the Hokage and immediately went to the examination room, where Ibiki was looking over the papers from the written portion.

"Morino, how did the first section go?"

He looked up to me with interest before speaking.

"Hasn't Alai told you? The participants should have entered the forest by now."

"Alai is intending on taking on Orochimaru in order to receive information. She planned on entering the Forest of Death without anyone's knowledge."

"WHAT!?" He looked up to my face with shock before continuing. "I could never tell what that girl was thinking..."

"She tricked you didn't she?"

"I knew something was wrong when you weren't with her, but Anko said she found her, I dismissed it."

"Damnit!"

I left then without another word. I couldn't blame Ibiki Morino for not having Alai with him, she always was able to slip past people easily.

'Alai what are you doing?'

Before I could even reach the forest I heard a scream erupt from outside Konoha's boundaries.

Without thinking I changed my course. Orochimaru got to Alai.

~Alai~

It wasn't until we left Konoha behind that Orochimaru had gotten ahold of me. He used some technique that I'd never seen before. I'm not sure how he did it, but he just sort of... appeared in front of me. I tried to spin around him and continue running but he caught on quick and summoned a snake to wrap its body around mine without effort. The snake was quick to bind my hands so I couldn't even call for help.

'So this is only a fraction of the power a Sanin possesses.'

I panicked as I felt my body being dragged toward the snake man. I didn't want to become an experiment of a madman in some foreign land. So I used my last burst of energy to struggle as best as possible before being completely restricted by the snakes muscles. A scream escaped my lips as I looked over to my captor. It was then that I closed my eyes and prayed to the elders before whistling into the density of the empty forest.

'Hopefully Kashi is out here looking for me.'

~?~

"How the hell did they just DISAPPEAR!?" I screamed into the empty tree line, blaming the forest for losing our target.

"Calm down.."

"Calm down? We FINALLY get a lead on this guy who has our info and he sicks his goons on us, THEN they manage to lose us in the woods! Yeah I'll calm down alright."

"Well if you keep yelling. You realize we'll never find them right? They'll just avoid the annoying voice echoing through the trees."

"Yeah yeah fine, jackass!"

"Just focus..."

"Where should we-"

It was then that we heard a loud scream echo through the dense forest. It was definitely a girl from the tone. What worried us was that it was in the direction that we lost the two goons. And we were close to Konoha.

We exchanged a look and decided to check it out, moving silently through the trees. As we got closer to the sound we wondered what could have caused the girl to scream. We just hoped that whoever it was is alright.

We weren't expecting the sound we had heard next but it made us look to each before running faster through the forest.

A high pitched whistle bounced off the tree bark and into our ears.

~!~ So I am playing Tales of Xillia. please tell me someone knows that game?

Sasuke: who cares? it's got nothing to do with this.

DawnxAingeal: SHUT UP ANTI SOCIAL SASUKE!

Sasuke: hn

DawnxAingeal: yeah that's right you 'hn'... Jerk

-Sasuke walks away-

Now that he's gone... Please rate and comment your ideas :) I appreciate them. SEE YOU SOON! hopefully it will be really soon.

~!~-DawnxAingeal


	18. One Month

~Alai~

At first I wasn't quite sure where I was. The last thing I remembered was being captured by Orochimaru outside of Konoha. But then as the light filled my eyes I realized that I was no longer in the forest.

"I feel like you can only use this trick if I'm unconscious."

"Trick?" a man spoke up from behind me, making me spin around to lock eyes with an unfamiliar man. He had long brown hair that reached to the middle of his back, his armor was red with black clothing underneath. Yet despite the fact he was covered in armor and an overwhelming energy level, his face told me he was kind. Much like Minato and Naruto.

"Your not Minato."

"Nope that's not my name, sorry!"

"So then, what is your name?"

I held my hands together behind my back as I tilted back and forth, waiting for an answer. He smiled back to me before answering.

"My name is Hashirama Senju. I am the first Hokage of Konoha."

"Oh! well then I suppose I should thank you then."

"For what miss?"

"If it weren't for you protecting Konoha, I wouldn't have been able to have a safe place to stay when I arrived."

"Well I'm glad it was a safe haven for you. But can I ask... how are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm currently unconscious."

"I'm here to talk to the Beckoner. She brings spirits like us to the next world.

"Yay, looks like Minato got everyone to stop saying 'Messenger of Death'!" I hopped up and down quickly before noticing the First Hokage's confused expression.

"Your a Beckoner? and who's Minato?"

"The other person who managed to bring me here. He said he would tell everyone that I'm a Beckoner and not a Messenger of Death."

The First Hokage laughed for a moment before I realized something. Something that confused me.

"So if Minato didn't tell you, how do you know about Beckoners?"

"When I was alive, there was a woman named Skye with the power to access this world. She discovered a way to control a creature to use in battle during the war. The last time I saw her was when she helped us name Konoha. She disappeared after that."

One thing caught my attention out of that whole explanation. I lifted my hands to my chest and held them as I ran to the First Hokage.

"You knew Lady Skye?"

"She's famous now? Should have known. How is she?"

I shook my head, he wouldn't know how much time had passed in this world.

"Lady Skye passed away, she was the first Beckoner in my worlds history."

"Some time must have passed. How did she die?"

"Legend says she died with her husband in the battle of Tasuhc."

"Legend? I always knew she'd make history."

"She was the first Beckoner in my world. After she died, she became the goddess who every chosen Beckoner prays to."

His eyes got wide for a moment before leaning back to laugh. After noticing my expression he calmed down and looked down to me.

"She's kind of a big deal now then, when she disappeared she must have gone to your home."

"So why were you looking for Lady Skye?"

I watched as his features hardened, he was becoming serious.

"There has been an odd feeling in the spirit world. I think it has something to do with the spirit she summoned."

"Her husband?"

"Her what? No. She was married?"

"Yes, she had two children as well from what the stories tell."

"Her husband was her summon?"

"Yes, he gave his life to become a summon to help protect Myrna during the battle."

"The one she used here was different, she had a connection with the tailed beasts of the ninja world."

"So she had two spirits? That's impossible! Beckoners are only able to link themselves with one spirit."

"Maybe she lost that link when she crossed into your world."

"But I had kept mine, it doesn't add up."

I turned slightly away from the first Hokage to think about the possibilities. If I hadn't been able to stay connected with Talon then I would consider it...

His laughing soon cut me off. "What's so funny?"

"You remind me of her. What is your name?"

"Alai sir."

"Hm, you are exactly like Skye, you look like her, even act like her."

"Thank you First Hokage of Konoha."

He scrunched up his face then, showing his distaste.

"I hate formalities, you can call me Hashirama."

"Can I call you Hashi instead? I like using nicknames!"

"Only if I can call you little Skye."

"But that's the goddesses name!"

"And I said you remind me of her." he started laughing again, but this time I was laughing with him. Our moment was sadly short lived though, as I felt something pulling me back from the realm where Hashi was.

'I didn't get to say goodbye.'

I mentally pouted as I felt the sensation of grass brushing up against my skin. My torso was being lifted into someone's arms with my legs still on the ground.

When I opened my eyes my vision was blurry, not that it mattered because the second my eyes opened I was pulled into a bone crushing hug while being picked up into the air and swung from side to side.

"THANK GOD YOUR AWAKE!"

'That voice...'

I pushed away so I could get a good look at the person hugging me to death. My eyes brightened up the moment I saw who it was.

"NEMA YOU FOUND ME!"

"OF COURSE I FOUND YOU, YOU WERE IN TROUBLE MY AWESOMEST BESTEST FRIEND ALI!"

As we were hugging and having our amazing moment, a voice broke through it behind us.

"We were about to give up chasing Orochimaru down when we heard the whistle, so we got you out of there. Alai..."

I looked over into my brothers eyes, expecting to get a lecture about how worried he was.

"I'm sorry we left you there."

'Well that's unexpected.'

I let go of Nema and hugged Kalen this time. I could tell that he felt terrible about it. I had to cheer him up!

"You were just doing what you thought was best, and I'm glad you did. I had a lot of fun there. I have to tell you something though, Kalen Konoha is in trouble. That man Orochimaru, he's working with Suna to destroy Konoha! He's after Sasuke!"

"There's not much we can do, and now that Orochimaru has an interest in you, we have one more dangerous person to worry about. Finding out who the masked man isn't worth losing you in the process."

Kalen tried to turn away, signaling an end to the conversation, I looked to Nema for help but he seemed to agree with Kalen. I had to make them understand.

"But Kalen!"

"I'm sorry, there's just too much at stake."

"Talon chose Sasuke!"

I blurted out the one thing that would get Kalen to listen to me. I looked at Kalen's back while Nema broke our short silence.

"Then that means the Uchiha brat is a warrior..."

"No..." Kalen's voice created tension in the air. He wasn't happy right now. He turned to face us. "He's HER warrior, we're going back to Konoha. Why is Orochimaru after him?"

"No idea, but he gave him something by biting him."

"Well he took off as soon as we got you back. Looks like we have more time."

Kalen turned to face me before walking back in the direction of Konoha.

"But we just LEFT Konoha!" Nema shouted at us, he never was a fan of returning to places a second time.

"Deal with it! Besides I left all my stuff back at Kashi's anyway." I stuck my tongue out at Nema playfully before I had to quickly dodge a flying fist. It was how Nema and I always were, and just like always Kalen had to break our fun time up.

"We're going to find out how much time we have until the attack, Alai we're going to be training you up until then."

"What about Sasuke?"

"We're going back there for him but I'm not going to go into this battle blind. I'm going to make sure that your prepared."

I nodded in agreement before taking off after Kalen, Nema following behind while muttering something incoherent. If I knew my best friend at all though I can predict that it's something along the lines of. 'Stupid Uchiha having to be the warrior.' or even 'Stupid Talon.'

In fact..

'My bets on both.'

~Nema~

Once we snuck our way back into the Hidden Leaf, we followed Ali back through the streets to find the copycats house. She had her bow with her, but wanted the chance to get the rest of her stuff.

"Hold on a second." Ali stopped us on a rooftop overlooking a major street in the village. She looked to Kalen before jumping down to the path to talk to someone.

The chakra signatures weren't very strong, Genin level at best so I wasn't too worried. That was until I saw Kalen's face. He looked concerned by the sight of the people.

When I looked over the edge I saw three people talking to Ali, one was a fattie who was munching on a bag of chips. He had his brown hair up above his head in two places with his headband holding it in place. White scarf with a green jacket covering his white undershirt. Typical black shorts with bandages covering his limbs, but what caught my attention was the swirls on his cheeks. He was an Akimichi.

The boy next to him didn't interest me at all, he was of the Inuzuka clan, scruffy brown hair with a fluffy grey hoodie and black pants with the signature red fangs on his cheeks. From what I had heard about his clan, they had a strong bond with their animal, and the dog he had with him wasn't even fully grown yet.

It was the last boy that made me slightly confused, I couldn't tell what clan he was from, but he was the one Kalen was focusing on. He had his brown hair in a bun and his headband around his left bicep. He wore a grey vest covering over his fishnet shirt with black shorts. He looked lazy to be honest, but if Kalen was worried then so was I.

"So why are we worried if she knows them? "

"I know two of them, the one with the headband on his arm is Shikamaru Nara and the one with the puppy is Kiba Inuzuka, they used to play with Alai when they were younger."

"Well we did bring her back here, she was bound to run into all her old friends. Plus they're only Genin, I doubt they would be informed about her disappearing again."

"Shikamaru Nara is a genius..."

"Then isn't this a big problem?"

"Why do you think I'm worried? But we can't be seen."

We looked back to Ali to see the fat boy still eating his chips, the dog on Kiba's head had moved to Ali's arms. The Nara kid stood with his hands shoved in his pockets. We listened in on the conversation.

"Alai? You realize you have Jonins and ANBU looking for you right? Is everything ok?"

Alai reacted to the Nara kid's statement quickly with a face filled with guilt.

"I didn't mean to worry anyone. I just wanted to make sure my team was safe. I'm sorry Shi."

We watched Ali and the Genin exchange a moment of silence before it was broken.

"How are they doing?"

Nara shrugged his shoulders before explaining. "We found them in a clearing. Naruto was sleeping just the troublesome moron he is, Sakura was hurt pretty bad... and Sasuke..."

The Akimichi and Nara looked away from Ali as if they remembered something they wish they hasn't. Ali didn't take the negative update well, she ran up to Nara and grabbed ahold of his shoulders, shaking him.

"But what? What about Sasuke? and how did Sakura get hurt?"

"Some Sound Village team ambushed them, my team and an older Leaf Village team helped them out, they'd been picking fights with us since the first exam."

"They called me fat!" the Akimichi shouted out, as I was thinking 'at least it's the truth' Ali was comforting the little fat Genin.

"I'm sure you made them pay for it Choji, but thank you guys. For helping."

The Inuzuka stepped forward and gave Ali a hug before I could notice that her facial expressions dropped.

"And Sasuke?"

All three boys looked at each other before the genius Shikamaru kid decided to answer. " He was unconscious when we first got there, but during the fight... He changed. There was this dark chakra and black patterns on half of his body."

Ali's eyes widened as mine did before she responded. "Black patterns? are they all ok now?"

"They made it through the second round if that's what you mean."

"So the teams moving on."

Nara shook his head and corrected Ali. "Once the second exams were over, we had to fight one on one in a preliminary round. Sasuke and Naruto made it, but Sakura went against Ino and both were knocked out."

"What about you guys?" Ali looked to all three boys eagerly, she was happy to speak to her other friends.

Dog boy spoke up before anyone. "Well I was the one who fought Naruto so... yeah."

Ali gave him a quick hug before speaking. "I'm sorry Kiba, I'm sure it was a close match."

"I almost beat him, but he just wouldn't stay down. Shikamaru here won his match though."

She laughed slightly before turning to the chubby kid. "Who did you face Choji?"

"The leader of that Sound Village team, the one that attacked your team in the forest. I lost..."

"Konoha will make him pay in the next round. Congrats though Shi!"

"Thanks, Shino made it in too."

"How did Hinata do?"

The dog boy became angry with this, I almost jumped forward, but Kalen stopped me and shook his head. I went back to watching.

"She was beaten pretty badly by that scumbag cousin of hers."

"Neji?"

"Yeah that guy, if I see him again I'm gonna pummel his face in."

"He's a good person Kiba, he's just.. upset about a lot of things."

"I hope Naruto beats him real good in the finals."

"He's against Neji then..."

Chubby spoke up from the background in an attempt to change the subject.

"Will you be watching everyone at the finals?"

"Of course I will, when will they be?"

Nara shrugged his shoulders quickly, "A month from now."

Ali nodded her head quickly, I smiled at the way Ali managed to get the info she needed so easily.

"But listen, you guys said everyone was looking for me. I think I'm gonna go find Kakashi-sensei and let everyone know I'm alright."

They all said their goodbyes before turning away from Ali, she waited til they were gone before she jumped back up with us. I nudged her shoulder with mine.

"Good job on the intel Ali, on to copy-cats?"

"Yeah, we should hurry though. I think Shikamaru may have figured it out."

~Alai~

We picked up the pace back to Kashi's house, but not without checking for any Konoha Shinobi. Nema looked around unsure of himself as Kalen and I looked upon Kashi's home.

"This is it." Kalen spoke up, gaining Nema's full attention. He looks at his house for a few minutes before announcing.

"There's no one there."

At first I was really surprised, and while Kalen was telling Nema not to underestimate Kashi's skill. I realized it, he wouldn't be here.

"Maybe he thought she would abandon her stuff. Besides, don't they all think Orochimaru kidnapped her?"

"Shi said everyone was looking for me, which means they're in the village. They must know I got away."

"So then copy-cat must be on the hunt with everyone for Ali then!"

"Are you really that stupid Houzuki?" Kalen challenged. Nema was going to say something when they realized I was spacing out.

"What's wrong Ali?"

"Kashi won't be here, he's guarding Sasuke at the hospital."

"We're you planning on seeing him?"

I nodded slightly to my brother before continuing. "Not now, I'd rather not have to run. We have to be careful in here though, I'm sure he has more than the usual traps set up in case I came back here."

We were long gone within the half hour. Taking one last look from the forest path before it completely vanished.

'One month.'

~Kakashi~

Once I heard the scream I followed it further outside of Konoha's gates until a loud whistle pierced the sky. The scream may have worried me but the whistle terrified me. It was Alai and Kalen's way of saying they were in trouble.

I hurried to the area where the whistle originated, but found nothing more than tracks. Three tracks to be specific, one who appeared in the middle of a clearing and ended up running down one path away from the village and the other two tracks were close to each other, before walking off toward the village.

Kalen and Nema found her.

After realizing that I managed to make my way back quick enough to catch some other Jonin leaving.

"Kakashi Hatake, shouldn't you be out searching for the brat?"

"She's gone Asuma, Kalen and her friend Nema found her."

"So she got away again? Lord Hokage won't like this."

"I know, but I think I know something that will ease his mind, Tell your father I will be right there."

Asuma frowned quickly before taking off toward the tower. Before I went to tell the Hokage anything I would make sure to set extra traps in my apartment, her stuff was still in the living room. I knew what she was planning if she managed to get away.

She would come for her stuff and then see Sasuke.

~FF a few hours~

Sasuke was knocked out cold still when I'd decided to go check on the traps at my apartment, fearing she caught on to my plan.

It wasn't a surprise to me that none of the traps were set off. Or even that her bag was long gone.

But the note did...

'Thank you. - Kalen'

~!~Hi ere'body, next there will be the last chapter in this book. After that it will be back to some real fights, and I even get to shed some light down on the Tyiadains :o

ALSO! Big shout out to Mirla-chan for reviewing my story. Thanks Mirla-Chan I really appreciated it. Made me all happy inside ^.^

Ok TIL NEXT TIME!

I do not own Naruto or any of their characters. Only Alai Nema and Kalen. ~!~DawnxAingeal


	19. Back to Three

~Sasuke~

When I woke up I found myself in a hospital bed with a sore neck.

'Stupid Kakashi.'

I instantly lifted myself up with one hand and used the other one to touch the mark I now had. Kakashi may have sealed it but I knew it was still there, tempting me.

The power I had in the Forest of Death, and even in the preliminaries was immense, and I loved it.

~*~ Forest Of Death ~*~

"Sakura!"

That was the first thing I heard, Ino's annoying voice screaming out for my teammate. 'What's going on?'

"You have such long and pretty hair. Maybe if you had spent more time training and less time shampooing then you wouldn't be in this situation."

'What Situation? Where is Naruto and Alai?'

"I can't be weak anymore! these boys need me!"

I tried to move my body to help with whatever as going on, but the pain refused to let me even open my eyes. It was pissing me off to no end when I suddenly heard a whisper in the back of my head.

"Use it."

'Use what?'

Before the voice could speak again I heard another voice from the apparent battle in the forest, Choji Akamichi.

"If your all they have left, then where is Alai? I don't see her."

"You mean that girl? I killed her before I came after you, didn't put up much of a fight." An unknown voice called out. there were a few gasps in the area but I no longer cared.

'He...Killed her?'

'Use it.'

'...How'

~*~End~*~

That was when I lost control, sort of. In a way I couldn't move my own body or even register what I was really doing. I wasn't fighting it, the power I felt was so amazing that I didn't want it to leave. Even when I tried to rip the Sound Nin's arm off for telling me Alai was dead and that he hurt Sakura, I just didn't want it to fade.

When the Sound Shinobi admitted he lied about killing Alai I didn't calm down. I wouldn't be calm, not even when Sakura wrapped her arms around my waist and begged me to stop. But then her voice rang through my head.

~*~ "We're friends right?" ~*~

I cursed that memory I had of her, the little girl in my room who reminded me of Alai, the time when we were sparring and Kakashi had to break us up. For some reason they made freeze both times.

'But why?'

I didn't like this feeling she created within me. This idea she put in my head, with all that nonsense of 'having friends'. I wasn't entirely sure what it exactly was, but I knew one thing.

It wasn't hate...

And hate is all I know, it's all I need to achieve my goal.

'But if it were true, then how come I had to keep telling myself that?'

'Alai is just some annoying girl who I got stuck with because of Kakashi. Nothing more.. right?'

I shook my head quickly and cursed. "Right."

"Right what?"

I looked up to find none other then my trainer Kakashi Hatake standing in the doorway with his stupid closed eye smile.

"Hn, what?" He walked out of the doorway and stopped just short of my bed, looking down to me.

"Well then, aren't we grumpy... come on, I'm getting you out of here."

"Your breaking me out of the hospital."

"You can't train for the finals sitting in a hospital bed can you?"

I thought about what my sensei had said for a moment before climbing out of bed and reaching for my clothes to head to the bathroom, as soon as I was dressed we were heading to a secret training area Kakashi knew of.

'Training was all I needed to forget about that annoyance, at least for now. But what about when I see her in a month? Sakura had told me that Alai had said she was running last time she saw her, she even had a lead. Kakashi isn't out looking for her either. Which meant she was back in Konoha safe. I'll be forced to be around her again.'

...

'I'll just have to ask her my questions.'

~Naruto~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO ONE FOUND HER!?"

"Naruto calm down, she is safe."

"Safe? then why isn't she here?"

"She is with her brother."

"SHE'S WITH THOSE TWO JERKS!? and you just let her go!? She's part of team 7!"

I was in the Hokage's office demanding answers, I mean he's supposed to be the Hokage! he should be able to bring her back! When he didn't answer me I continued my rant.

"Well you may have given up, but I won't!"

"Naruto I haven't given up, I'm just returning things to how they were before you found her in the mist."

I scowled at the old man before shouting. "Things can't go back to how they used to be, she made friends here. She may have left before but now that she's my friend I'm not just gonna let her run away again!"

The old man laughed before locking eyes with me. "Don't worry Naruto, I never said we weren't going to look. I just need you to train for the Chunin exams alright? That way we have another capable ninja on the search team."

I huffed at the stupid old man before turning my back. "But Kakashi-Sensei gave me the WORST teacher ever!"

"Ebisu is a fine teacher, you can learn a lot from him."

"YEAH RIGHT! All the two of you do is fall for my Sexy Jutsu! If this is what you call a 'super Jonin' then I can just skip right up to Hokage now!"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Ebisu had heard me talk about him and his stupidity so he ran in trying to pummel me.

"Sexy Jutsu!" I put my hands together and made the hand sign for my trick, the old man and pervert fell over with their nose bleeding. I ran past the pervert, "Nice try guys but if you keep falling for a trick like that then you'll never get me!"

~Sakura~

I came back home after visiting Lee in the hospital, it was the least I could do after he saved me back in the second part of the exam. I had planned to see Sasuke as well but the nurse told me that he had disappeared earlier that day.

'What should I do today?'

With Sasuke gone I had no other plans. I had a sudden thought then, 'Maybe I should see how Alai is.'

I was stupid enough to reveal her name in the Forest of Death and that man Orochimaru figured out who she was. I knew from the beginning that Alai had the bounty on her capture but when I heard it was the Akatsuki I became worried. The Akatsuki were a group of missing nin, rogue killers.

If that was who was after her then she must be really strong to prevent their success for all this time.

'That means she must be back in the village. Orochimaru is only one guy after all.'

I then decided that finding Alai was what I was going to do today. 'But where do I start?' I thought as I wandered through the streets. 'Sasuke is gone along with Kakashi and Naruto, I don't know where she lives either. hm... does she know anyone else?'

I thought carefully for a hint when it hit me. 'She does! After the first exam she came flying in the room with Anko-Sensei, and then Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Neji and that girl Ten-Ten recognized her. Maybe they'll know.'

I knew that I had a better chance looking for one of the Genin so I started wandering around the shops until I saw Ino's blonde hair in the distance.

"Ino!" She reacted quickly as she turned back to face me. "Hey Sakura, what are you doing today?"

"I'm actually looking for Shikamaru or Choji, I need to ask them a question."

"How troublesome, now everyone's looking for me." I looked over to see Shikamaru being followed by Choji and Kiba, Shikamaru looked annoyed and bored as usual. I smiled as Ino looked over.

"Who would want to look for you?"

"That's what I want to know, I don't have all the answers. Geez, what do you want Sakura?"

"Oh! I'm looking for Alai, and I saw how you all knew her, so I figured you would have a good idea."

Kiba answered before Shikamaru could. "Isn't she on your team? good job losing your own team mates." I looked down, he was right. Alai saved us multiple times, and I didn't know enough about her to locate her and say thank you. "Cut it out dog boy!" Ino shouted in return, as Kiba and Ino started to argue Shikamaru spoke up.

"She's gone." everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to Shikamaru in confusion.

"Gone? but Shikamaru, we just saw her last night."

"Last night?" I questioned Choji's statement. Shikamaru sighed.

"Kiba, couldn't you tell the tone in her voice? She was sad, she wasn't being allowed to stay and talk to us. Last night was the night Alai disappeared from the village." Kiba thought for a moment before his eyes widened slightly.

"Your right, she used the same tone just before she left last time. But why would she leave?"

"She's being chased..."

Everyone looked to me, waiting for me to explain my announcement.

"Back in the land of waves when we first met Alai, the enemy revealed that she has a bounty out for her and her brother."

"She has a bounty, that makes sense. Kalen must be furious." Shikamaru was deep in thought, Kiba turned to me.

"That's when you first met her right? I knew her before she left the first time, she really hasn't changed at all, she'll be ok."

"I hope so, she was put on our team because Kakashi knew her but how come she met you guys and none of us?"

"Us? Aside from Shino and Ino, your the only one who didn't know her out of the rookie nine..Well maybe Sasuke too, I didn't care that much to know."

"Wait, so-"

"Naruto knew her too, he probably spent the most time with her all those years ago."

"But when Naruto saw her on the mission he didn't recognize her, I still don't think he does."

"Naruto's an idiot, he doesn't remember a thing. Alai asked us not to tell him. Something about him needing to 'remember on his own' or whatever."

'Knowing Naruto that'll take forever.' I thought as Ino shouted out my thoughts. "That blockhead can't remember anything, doesn't she know that?"

"Alai is different, she has faith in everyone. She was really the only one who talked to him. You just don't know her like we do."

'He's right, But she's gone now...'

"Guess that means it's back to the three of us."

~Kakashi~

"You won't be returning to your home for the next month, so get comfortable here. I won't have any distractions."

"Hn." was all I got for a response, I took it as a 'yes' before making a small fire, preparing for my month long stay with the one and only silent Sasuke Uchiha.

For a moment, I thought about how I won't have to worry about 'wars' every morning. When I said that something happened, a sharp pain in my chest was telling me to think otherwise.

'No, There's no up side to her leaving again, I failed once again. Kalen was right.'

~*~Konoha, 6 years ago~*~

"Kalen! Kashi! your back!"

"Well hello Alai, how are you doing today?"

"I'm great Kashi! I got to play with my best friend today!"

"That sounds fun."

The little girl looked up to me before looking to her brother and changing topics, something she often did.

"Did you find him today Kalen? The masked man!"

"That wasn't the mission today Alai, we will soon though ok?" Her brother reassured her before moving to grab ahold of her hand.

"Maybe I could look into some leads for you."

The only thing that Kalen told me was that a strange masked man had brought them to a forest just outside of Konoha. Their parents were dead, leaving them as orphans.

But instead of asking for help from me or the Hokage, Kalen always insisted on doing everything alone. He would never even let Alai help.

"We've been over this Kakashi, I'll be fine finding him on my own."

"But big brother! Maybe Kashi can really help!"

"Alai..." Kalen changed his tone to that of a warning one. This argument has happened many times, and it always ended the same way. That is until today.

"But Kashi can be a Guardian, Talon said so!"

"Guardian?"

I knew that Alai was a Beckoner, it was something that only two people aside from the Hokage know about, myself being one of them. All we knew was that she could call her spirit Talon when she was in trouble. I had no idea what a 'Guardian' was.

"Alai...remember what we talked about?" Kalen cut in, trying to stop his younger sister, but she kept going.

"Yes big brother, but Talon thinks he can help and so do I!"

As Kalen started to argue with Alai a different voice had cut in, the Tyiadain siblings turned their attention to me as the realized what I had said.

"I'll become this 'Guardian'."

"Kakashi" Kalen warned as his sister jumped up and down for joy, she quickly grabbed my hand and led me away.

"Ok but we have to be serious, it's not an easy job!"

"Of course." I replied with a simple head nod. I heard a quick whistle come from Kalen and when I looked up, he was walking away from where we were currently standing. Alai, who was trained to hear his whistle was watching him carefully. Waiting to see if she would get a signal to hide or run. When no signal came she understood and looked up to me, letting go of my hand.

Kalen wanted to talk with me, and I wasn't afraid to hear what he had to say. Even though I knew it was something like 'You can't be a Guardian.'

"Yes Kalen?" I asked softly as I reached where he now stood. He back was faced to me as he began to explain things to me.

"I can't tell you no, it's not my decision who Alai and Talon pick to protect them, but as her brother it's my job to make sure that the Guardians are kept up to their oath."

"Oath?" I questioned. 'Just how serious is this to them?'

"You'll have to recite and live by an oath. Kakashi I'm telling you now you won't make it as a Guardian."

"Oh? and what makes you say that?" I challenged the boy, he was silent as I waited calmly for his response.

"If you take that Oath, you are expected to protect Alai over anything else. ANYthing Kakashi, that means you can't leave her for Konoha."

"As long as I protect Konoha, I would also be protecting Alai." Kalen quickly spun around to face me in response.

"And what happens if someone kidnaps Alai and The Lord Hokage? and you can only save one? who would you pick Kakashi because I promise you that I will protect my sister from anyone, always." He glared intensified as he was anticipating my response, I could tell that he wanted me to back down and politely deny Alai's offer.

"Then I'll have to find a way to save them both."

He looked at me for a moment as he started to walk back to Alai, who was patiently waiting at a distance but he stopped short and told me.

"She doesn't let people take that Oath Kakashi."

He continued walking until he was back in his place next to Alai, watching her.

I understood and respected Kalen for telling me what he did, but there was still a part of me that wanted to protect her as much as I could. With her kind of power she's bound to run into some trouble at one point.

'I can never let anything happen to my comrades again.'

~*~End Flashback~*~

'So much for that promise.' I thought about my failures as I focused on the flames of the dying fire in front of me. I tried to tell myself that Alai was never in any danger but I knew better than that.

'What's worse is that she'll never blame me.'

I looked up to my brooding student as he watched the fire with an intense glare. 'Thinking about Itachi.' was what I thought before my fear of Sasuke returned.

'Orochimaru is after him, if he doesn't drop the act for revenge, he'll become a problem. I hope this training will help.'

A part of me knew it wouldn't help. Sure I'd try, but in a way I knew that Sasuke's only hope left when Alai left.

Then it hit me. There was hope for my favorite student.

~*~ "Talon chose him, it is tradition." ~*~

Whether he admits it or not, she was creating a positive change within Sasuke. He was allowing someone to be around him, talk to him even.

'And that night at the festival...'

I relaxed as I heard her repeating those words again. 'Talon chose him.' It meant that Sasuke would have another purpose, it meant that I haven't failed yet.

There was still time.

"Why don't we get started with some exercises." I suddenly told my student who was pulled from his trance.

"Hn." he responded as he got up and waited for me to take the lead. I didn't fail yet, and I would train Sasuke until Alai came back to save him.

'I won't fail.'

~!~Hi everyone! sorry this is a bit short but I wanted to have a chapter focusing on the actual team and what they would be doing. Anyway this ends The Path Of Light (Book One of The Choice Of An Uchiha) next up will be The Path To Darkness (Book Two of The Choice Of An Uchiha). Also there is one more chapter that I'm uploading from Wattpad, after that FF will be all caught up and you guys will be waiting like Wattpad does. Sorry xD.

Any feedback or comments would really be appreciated. Seeing views makes me happy. Bye guys! ~DawnxAingeal~!~


End file.
